Confused Emotions
by Akkadia
Summary: Everyone in Seigaku has someone. Everyone that is except Ryoma. How does he cope with this, and what is the regulars reations to his way of coping Tezuka/Fuji Oishi/Eiji Momo/kaidoh or Momo/Ann you decided Ryoma/? you decide! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this idea came to me out of nowhere. I only hope people will read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis so don't' sue

Chapter 1: Secrets

A kiss.

That's all it was. It had no meaning behind it. So why was he pondering over it? The feel of the other boys lips on his. It was making his mind swim... He had enjoyed it. He couldn't and wouldn't deny that fact. He wanted it... he wanted to feel those lips on his again... But he couldn't. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was all a mistake. No feeling behind it. So if there was no feeling, why did it feel like his heart was being ripped out of chest?

Earlier that same day

"Hey Echizen practice is over." Momoshiro approached his Kouhoai and noticed he hadn't moved from his current position, "Echizen, is something wrong?" he placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder, only to be shrugged off, "Ok, fine then don't talk to me." The 8th grade power player turned.

"Sorry Momo-senpai, I'm just tired." Echizen responded as he shouldered his racket and glanced up at the upperclassman, "Say think we can get Kikumaru-senpai, to buy us burgers again?"

"Not this time, he and Oishi-senpai, are going out tonight; or so I heard." Momoshiro inquired pointing towards the two mentioned senpais who were standing together, "It's about time. Everyone knew they liked each other so it's nice to see them finally together."

Ryoma responded by shouldering his racket and looking at the upperclassman, "So then what can you suggest?" he was then he noticed his senpai, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Momo-senpai, what is wrong with you?"

Momoshiro stopped fidgeting and looked down, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just excited. Tonight is my first actual date with-' he slapped his hands over his mouth, "Uh, nothing I didn't say anything." To his surprise the younger boy didn't question him, "Hey are you sure you're all right?" he asked placing his hand on his Kouhai's shoulder again.

"I already told you I'm just tired," Ryoma headed towards the locker rooms forcing Momoshiros' hand to fall from his shoulder, "Have fun on your date, Momo-senpai." He muttered before disappearing into the locker rooms. Seconds later he was being glomped by his red-headed senpai.

"Hoi, Ochibi, what's up? You were playing sloppy today!" Kikumaru inquired. He was surprised when he felt no resistance from the younger boy, "Ochibi is something wrong?" he asked releasing him.

Ryoma shook his head, "I'm fine, Kikumaru-senpai. I'm just tired." He was all he said as he turned to face his senpai, "Have fun on your date with Oishi-senpai." He muttered before walking to his locker and changing out of his jersey and into his school uniform, "See you at practice, Monday." He headed out of the locker room accidentally bumping into Oishi. Ryoma stepped back, "Gomen Oishi-senapi." He muttered before heading out of the room.

Oishi was surprised by the tone in the younger boy's voice. He walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend, "What was that?"

"There's something wrong with Echizen."

The golden pair glanced up to see Momoshiro standing in the doorway, "What did you say Momo?"

"I said there's something wrong with Echizen. I didn't notice it before but his playing has become rather sloppy lately." Momoshiro sat down on the bench and pulled off his shoes, "I really think someone should check up on him. I would but I already have plans that cannot be cancelled," he walked over to his locker and changed out of his jersey and into a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt.

"Maybe Tezuka could talk to him, or Fuji." Kikumaru suggested, "I saw them leave together." He turned to see Oishi already pulling out his cell-phone, "I'm worried about Ochibi."

Oishi stood up and leaned against the doorway of the locker room, "Tezuka, are you busy? Listen, I have a favor to ask. Do you think you could go check up on Echizen? When he left he seemed pretty upset." Oishi explained into the phone. He stepped to the side to let Momoshiro out of the room.

"Well, Fuji and I are at the library right now. But I'm sure we can make a stop at his place to check on him."

"Arigato, Tezuka. Give me a call if you find out something is wrong. See you on Monday." Oishi flipped his phone shut and turned around only to be pushed against the lockers, "Eiji?"

Kikumaru could feel his face grown darker than his hair, "Gomen Oishi, I guess I tripped over my bag." He looked up and was greeted with Oishi's lips on his own. Kikmaru returned the kiss and pulled himself closer to his boyfriend.

Oishi plunged his tongue into Kikumaru's mouth, earning a weak but noticeable moan. He pulled back, "You always do that whenever you are upset. It never fails."

Kikumaru looked up at his boyfriend confused, "I always do what?"

Oishi raised his hands up, "You always lace your fingers with mine." He placed a gentle kiss on both of Kikumaru's hands, "Don' worry if something is wrong with Echizen Tezuka and Fuji will find out. Plus you know how distance Echizen can be, I'm pretty sure he's just having a bad day, that's all." He placed a gentle kiss on the other boy's forehead, "He'll be fine."

Kikumaru placed his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Yeah, I know."

Oishi smiled, "Come on let's go. We have reservations at that restaurant in about 1 hour."

Kikumaru smiled, "Not that I mind it but why are you spoiling me?" he asked.

Oishi leaned in and pecked his boyfriends smiling lips, "Because it's just one of my many ways I have to put a smile on your face."

Kikumaru's smile reformed into a smirk, "Just one of many you say? Do I dare ask what the other ways are?"

"I would show them to you, but I don't' think this is the right place or time." Oishi chuckled when his boyfriend's cheeks grew dark red, "You are so cute when you do that!" Come on let's go."

Meanwhile

"So you're ok with this then?" Tezuka asked. He and Fuji were not standing outside of Ryoma's house.

"Yes, it's fine." Besides we can have dinner some other time."

Tezuka winced at the tone in the tensai's voice, "Fuji this won't take long." We don't' have to be at the restaurant for another 1 hour. Besides, Echizen's playing is getting sloppy and I want to find out why."

"Then why don't you just wait until practice on Monday?" Fuji asked pressing the intercom button.

"Because if there is a problem; the courts may not be the best place to solve it." Tezuka answered, "Echizen are you home?"

"Buchou, is something wrong?"

"We need to talk to you. May we come in?"

"Hold on a moment." Minutes later the two tennis players could hear the door unlocking, "Buchou, Fuji-senpai, please come in. But I'm sorry you cannot stay too long. I'm the only one home and technically I'm not allowed to have people over without my parents' permission."

Tezuka placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Don't worry this won't take long."

Ryoma only nodded as he led his senpais' up the stairs and into the house, "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"No, that's fine. Like I said this won't take long." Tezuka answered as he motioned for Fuji and Ryoma to take a seat on the provided chairs, "Echizen, I got a call from Oishi about 20 minutes ago. He tells me that you seemed rather down when you left practice. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Ryoma looked up and wet his lips, "Nothing is wrong Buchou, I guess I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep these past few days."

Tezuka wasn't buying it, "Echizen, you're getting slower during laps, you're actually stomaching Inui's juice, and your playing has become disastrous. Now, I can tell something is wrong."

Ryoma picked up Karupin who was circling through his master's legs, "Buchou, please. If I told you what is going on in my head right now, you, all of Seigaku would hate me."

"How do you know, Echizen?" Fuji asked, "You won't know unless you tell us."

Ryoma tightened his grip on a patch of his cat's fur, "Fuji-senpai, don't. I'm not in the mood to talk about this. Please I don't mean to be rude, but could you please leave? I need to make myself something to eat and I have homework to do."

"Echizen, why don't join Tezuka and I for dinner. We have reservations at a restaurant in a little less than an hour." Fuji suggested earning a look of confusion from Tezuka.

"Arigato, Fuji-senpai, but I really don't want to be a burden."

Fuji stood up and walked over to the green-haired boy, "Echizen, if I thought you would be a burden I wouldn't have suggested this. Now run upstairs and change out of your uniform."  
Knowing Ryoma couldn't argue with his senpai, placed Karupin on the floor and headed up the stairs, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Why did you invite him, to come along?" Tezuka asked.

"Because, he's going to be alone tonight and I don't think that will be a good idea. There is something wrong and I'm determined to find out what it is." Fuji walked over and sat next to Tezuka, "Don't worry you'll get your dessert." He promised as he slowly traced his finger along the other boy's jaw line. As he leaned in he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Tezuka?"

"Fuji, I can't right now." Tezuka turned his eyes away, "Please."

Fuji's eyes opened, "I knew it. Echizen isn't the only one who has been keeping secrets. I could tell by the way you looked at him earlier." He stood up, "You have feelings for him as well don't you?"

Tezuka sighed deeply, "Gomen Fuji. I can't change how I feel so I hope you'll forgive me."

Fuji turned so his back was facing Tezuka, "I don't know what to think Tezuka But I do know that you and I made a promise. You promised me you would never hurt me and I promised you the same. But now it seems that you're going to break that promise."

Tezuka stood up and turned Fuji around, "I made a promise, I intend keep Fuji." Without waiting for an answer he leaned in pressed his lips to the tensai's in a heated kiss, "I sealed that promise with a kiss just like this one."

Fuji leaned in and kissed tezuka's lips as a way of accepting the promise and sealing his own promise too, "I'll trust you this once, Tezuka but if I find out you're breaking that promise, I'll do more than just ignore you..."

Tezuka smirked, a feature, only Fuji had seen on his face, "You won't need to worry about that." The two of them turned when they heard footsteps.

"Sorry for taking so long." Ryoma walked into the room dressed in a pair of dress pants and a black buttoned up shirt, "Just allow me to write a note to my parents and cousin. Just in case they return early. They're at a big dinner party or something, and my cousin is spending the night at a friends." He scribbled a few lines down on the paper and placed it on the table, "I highly doubt they will be home tonight but just in case."

"Ok, let's go." Tezuka led them out of the house and in the direction of the restaurant. As the three of them walked Tezuka noticed Echizen was walking a fair distance behind Fuji and himself, "Echizen are we walking too fast?"

Ryoma looked up and realized just how far he was and immediately picked up his pace, "Gomen nasi Buchou." He gasped when he felt one of his hands locked into a loose fitting grip, "Fuji-senpai, what?"

Fuji looked down and smiled, "Now you wont' fall behind." He said as he followed Tezuka, "So Echizen you mentioned your parents went to some party?" That must have been what Ryuzaki-sensei was talking about during practice. But she said it was a weekend a cruise." He jumped when he noticed Tezuka had stopped walking, "Tezuka?"

"Echizen were you going to be home alone all weekend?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma released his hand from Fuji's and wrapped his arms around himself, "It's nothing new. My parents are gone quite often and my cousin has exams so she spends most of her time studying at a friends or the library." He looked up to see Tezuka looking down at him, "Buchou is something wrong?" He jumped when he felt a pair of arms encircle around his waist from behind, "Fuji-senpai what are you doing?"

But Fuji didn't answer him. Instead his pulled the younger boy closer, "Echizen, if you've been spending so much time alone, why didn't you tell us?"

Ryoma tried to wiggle out of his senpai's embrace, "Fuji-senpai, let me go! I mean it!" he was surprised when Fuji released him. Ryoma fell forward and landed in Tezuka waiting arms. Before he knew what was happening Ryoma felt his captain's arms, wrapping themselves around his body, "Buchou?" He knew he couldn't talk back to his captain, but he also knew he didn't belong in those arms, Fuji-senpai did, "Buchou why are you doing this?"

"Because Echizen there is something wrong with you," Tezuka responded, "I want to know what is it and I'm not going to let you go until you tell me." The Seigaku captain looked at his boyfriend and wasn't at all surprised to see a look of hurt on his face.

Fuji could feel the anger burning but he held it down. True he had held Echizen that way but only as a way of comfort. He knew how Tezuka felt about the younger boy. He knew all too well, and although he told Tezuka he could handle knowing that fact, Fuji couldn't stop the jealousy raging inside him, "Teuzka are you sure this is the right place for this? If Echizen doesn't want to tell us he shouldn't have too." Fuji was curious to know what was troubling the younger boy but Tezuka was going too far.

Tezuka knew he had to let go of Echizen, but part of him couldn't muster enough willpower. But when he saw the look on Fuji's face the willpower nearly caused him to push Echizen away, "Gomen nasi, Echizen. Forget that ever happened"

Ryoma didn't want to forget. He didn't want Tezuka to let go. But he merely nodded, "It's fine Buchou. You and Fuji-senpai are worried. But like O told you before I'm just tired, "It was at that moment his stomach rumbled.

"And, hungry I assume?" Fuji responded, 'Come on we better get to that restaurant." He took the other boy's hand again and followed Tezuka.

When they finally reached the restaurant all three of them could feel their stomachs grumbling, "I'm sorry sir, but the last table was just taken by those two young gentlemen over there."

"Hoi, Oishi, look who just walked in!"

The three of them turned to see both Kikumaru and Oishi sitting at the mentioned table, "Well I guess everyone wants to try this restaurant." Fuji chuckled.

"Would you three care to join us?" Oishi offered noticing the other tables were full except theirs.

Tezuka looked at Fuji and Echizen before nodding his thanks and motioning for them to sit, "So have you ordered yet?"

Oishi shook his head, "No we just arrived a few minutes ago."  
Moments later a waiter came and took their order. While they waited from the meals to arrive, the group talked about the upcoming intra-school tournament.

"Tezuka and Fuji are definitely a shoo-in." Kikumaru chirped, "What do you think O'chibi?"

Ryoma pushed himself up from the table, "Excuse me." He said as he made his way to the restroom. One he did his business he washed his hands the locked himself in one of the empty stalls, "Oh, man what am I going to do?"

"Echizen, are you all right? You've been in here for a while."

"Hai Fuji-senpai, I will be out in a moment." Ryoma flushed the unused toilet and unlocked the door. When he stepped forward he tripped on his loose shoelaces. Before crashing to the floor he felt himself land in Fuji's arms, "Arigato Fuji-senpai" he said as he tried to pull himself away from his senpai. But Ryoma made the mistake of looking up. Before knew what was happening. Ryoma felt his senpai's lips place themselves upon his own. Unsure of what else to do the younger boy closed his eyes and kissed back.

A/N: Ok, another idea that popped into his head. If anyone wants to continue this let me know. Also, if I do continue this you decide Momo's mystery date, either Momo/Kaidoh or Momo/Ann Tachibanna 3 reviews= chapter 2!


	2. Invitations

A/N: Sorry for not updating everyone. I was determined to finish typing up a chapter for one of my other stories and I kind of lost track on this one. But I'm back! I must say you guys are never going to believe where this next chapter is! Well, here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own any prince of tennis related characters so don't sue!

Chapter 2 Invitations

Ryoma sat up quickly breathing hard. The same dream again. Well not actually a dream, more like a memory. A memory that was so deep that if he told anyone about it, it could easily affect his life as it was right now.

"Mr. Echizen, you have a letter and a package from the front des," a voice said after a knock was heard.

Ryoma groggily pulled himself out of bed, slipped into the provided bathrobe and answered the door, "Hai." He took the letter and package from the sliver tray and nodded his head as his way of thanks. Ryoma had stayed in the hotel long enough for the staff to know his habits so he was answered with a nod in return. Ryoma opened the envelope. He had a feeling it was from his coach

Ryoma,

Thanks to a predicted storm, practice will not be held today. Enjoy your day off. I'm sorry to say you won't have another one for quite a while. A training camp has been scheduled for next week and you are going to attend. I'm not letting you get out of this one. Also, I recommend hitting the gym. I've noticed your stamina is falling. After the holidays there is a chance that you will be competing in another tournament. You need to be in top from for your matches.

Ryoma tossed the note on the bed and picked up the package and dumped the contents out onto the bed. Inside was a plane ticket a photograph and a note.

Echizen,

I hope this package reaches you on time. As you may know November 28 is Eiji's birthday and you have no idea how much he misses you. As my birthday present to him I have enclosed a plane ticket for November 26 to leave around 8am (I hope that's not too early but it's the best I could get.) It would mean the word to me if you could make an appearance. That is if your schedule allows it of course. If you are able to come please call me at your earliest convenience

Sincerely Yours,

Oishi Schuichiro

P.S. Enjoy the photograph of this year's Seigaku High's tennis regulars!

Ryoma looked at the photo and immediately recognized 5 out of the 8 regulars in the picture. Tezuka Kunimitsu: his long time crush and former of captain of Seigaku jr. high tennis team. Next to him on the left was Inui Sadaharu, Seigaku's famous data tennis player and creator of some of the most unusual drinks ever known to man. Standing next to Inui was Seigaku's famous Golden pair, Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Schuichiro on the other side of Tezuka was the one man Ryoma couldn't get his mind off of, Fuji Sysuke. The other three regulars were guys he didn't recognize.

Ryoma checked the date on his phone to see it was November 25 and around 5pm at night. He had spent the entire day at the hotel thanks to a horrible storm which was supposed to clear up soon. But there was a chance it wasn't over. Ryoma flipped his phone open and dialed his coachs number. After a brief argument and thanks to his brattiness Ryoma was granted a week off. In exchange he would be worked overtime to make up for the training that would take place at the camp.

Once he had the cleared Ryoma dialed Oishi's number. As he waited for his senpai to answer he pulled out his suitcase. To his surprise he received Oishi's voice mail. He left a message and his number before hanging up the phone and walking into the bathroom to draw a bath. Luckily for him this hotel has a bathtub big enough for him to enjoy a bath and he had along a ton of bath salts from home.

While waiting for his bath Ryoma sat down on the bed and flipped on the TV, only to be greeted by…himself. They were airing an interview he was tricked into doing by Kevin Johnson….

KEVIN!!!

Ryoma picked up his phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Yeah, yeah you're on TV. Calling to brag about it?" Kevin asked after he picked up the phone.

"Kevin, you do know who you're talking to here don't you?" Ryoma asked as he turned the faucet off and walked back in time to see the interview come to a close, "You tricked me into doing that."

Kevin chuckled, "No, I said I'll buy you Ponta for a week if you do me a favor."

"But you didn't tell me what the favor was. In other words you tricked me." He slipped out of his robe and threw it on the other bed, "Now, the reason I am calling is to let you know I'm going back to Japan for a week."

Why in the hell are you going back to Japan?" Kevin asked.

"Turns out it's one of senpai's birthdays the day after tomorrow, and well let's just say I have been invited to the party." Ryoma said was he walked into the bathroom and placed his salts on the bottom of the tub. Listen I'm about to take a bath. I just called to let you know in advance so you don't hunt me down and punch me like you did the last time."

"I apologized for that, remember?" Kevin exclaimed, "Well, I guess all I can say is just don't miss me too much."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Kevin you're on TV so often that I will probably get sick of you more." He jumped when he heard a beeping coming from his phone, "Hold on a moment, "I've got another call." He switched over, "Hello?"

"ECHIZEN!!!! YOU PICKED UP ALL RIGHT GREATO!"

Ryoma pulled the phone away from his ear. He just barely caught someone else speaking.

"Taka-san, please give me the phone and put down your racquet. Sorry about that Echizen. You know how Taka gets he gets a hold of a racquet when he's see you called."

"Yes, but just a moment, I'm on the other line." "Ryoma watched the phone back over, "Kevin it's my senpai on the line. So I will call you when I get to Japan."

"Ok, stay out of trouble."

"Mada Mada dane, Kevin." Ryoma said before switching back over, "Gomen, Oishi-senpai."

It's all right. I assume you received my note and the plane ticket." Oishi asked, I hip this doesn't fall at a bad time for you."

"Not really, my coach was going to have us go through a training camp of sorts, but I told him this was more important. So how is everyone been doing?"

"Well, I think it's best if you ask the others yourself. That is if you are coming of course." Oishi suggested, "Um, you are coming right?"

"Usu." Ryoma answered, "Oishi senpai- sorry to cut this short, but I'm about to take a bath so-"

Oh, of course, "Well have a good night I guess Echizen. I will see you soon."

Ryoma hung up the phone and tossed it on his bed. He didn't want to be interrupted while he was in his bath. He had called everyone that was worth calling. As the green haired teen eased his body into the hot water he allowed the bath salts to over power his senses

2 hours later (Yeah, he loves his bath doesn't he)

Ryoma drained the water and changed into a clean pair of pjs before curling up onto is bed and opening the newest issue of Tennis pro monthly. He had is mailed to him thanks to Momo-senpai. He flipped through the pages, not really paying attention until he saw a particular article about Seigaku Jr. High.

_SEIGAKU STRUGGLES IN LATEST TOURNAMENT_

_Seigaku, winners of the Nationals last year, is not showing its best colors. After struggling to make it this far in the tournaments, rumors are spreading… Seigaku captain Momoshiro Takeshi gives us his opinion on what he's been said about his team. "Seigaku is not perfect, even though everyone expects us to me. We have shown everyone that it takes hard work and even a few defeats to show exactly what you are made of. I know we aren't doing the greatest but that doesn't mean we don't have room to improve. Seigaku will win the nationals. That's a promise"_

Ryoma threw the magazine off the bed in frustration. Did Seigaku really rely on him that much? He thought his team was stronger than that. Well his former team that is. Sighing in frustration, the green haired teen flipped the TV off and tossed the remote on the dresser and set his alarm before clicking off the light. He wasn't tired, but he wasn't in the mood to do anything else. After a few hours sleep finally decided to be kind to him and he finally drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Ryoma groaned as his alarm screamed ear. Resisting the urge to use his tennis racquet to serve the machine across the room, Ryoma sat up and turned the alarm off. 6:45. This was the one time in his life he had set his alarm for that early and hadn't slept through it. The green-haired prince climbed out of bed and went through his morning routine before grabbing his suitcase and heading to the elevator.

When the doors opened he was surprised to see to see Kevin step out, "Good I see you're awake," next to him was a suitcase and in his hands was a ticket, "Are you ready to go?"

Ryoma just stood there, "Enlighten me, Kevin. What makes you think you're going to Japan with me?"

Kevin pulled Ryoma into the elevator, "I believe this plane ticket does. You're not the only one who has the ability sweet talk the coach you know."

"I didn't sweet talk him," Ryoma muttered pulling his cap down over his eyes, "Just because we are going to Japan at the same time does mean you'll be staying with me."

Kevin chuckled, "I had a feeling you were going to say something like that. I already booked a hotel." He led Ryoma into the hotel foyer, 'Oh, coach is going to inform the hotel staff about our absence so when we get back our rooms will still be open."

Ryoma ignored the blonde as he stepped out of the hotel and raised his hand to hail a cab. The two of them could easily have walked to the airport but decided against it considering the morning temperatures, "Kevin I'm not-"

"If you say you're not going to share a cab with me, then you're just being stubborn and selfish." Kevin said as he set his bag down.

"No, I was going to sat I'm not going got pay all of the cab fare." Ryoma stepped back as a yellow vehicle pulled up to the curb. With the driver's help, he and Kevin loaded their luggage into the trunk, "Airport please." Ryoma said before the driver could even ask. Once they reached the airport and paid the cab fair, Ryoma and keven enterted the airport. After going through the baggage check, the two tennis players headed to the waiting area only to be mobbed by a large group of screaming girls.

"I think you're starting to become too popular for your own good." Kevin yelled over the screaming mob, "How did they know you were going to be here?" He looked over to see the green-haired tennis player with a confused and panicked expression on his face, which Kevin took to mean he had no idea, "Well perhaps it's a good thing you're going back to Japan for a while."

Ryoma didn't answer him as he pushed his way to the boarding tunnel, "May be please board the plane? We have our tickets." Before the man could refuse Ryoma and Kevin motioned to the mob of screaming girls.

"Let me see your tickets please." Once the man was satisfied he stepped to the side allowing the two of them to enter and board the plane. Seconds later the mob of girls came to a hault in front of him.

Kevin and Ryoma sat down in their seats were ironically right next to one another, "I am so not looking forward to having to go through that every time I step out my door," Kevin said.

"Mada mada dane Kevin." Ryoma answered pulling his cable down over his eyes, "Wake mw when we get there." He requested before drifting off to sleep. Hours later Ryoma opened his eyes and looked over to see Kevin sitting there deep in thought, "What's wrong?"

"Ryoma there's something I've always wondered. Whenever you do interviews, why are you so unresponsive to the questions?" Kevin asked taking Ryoma completely by surprise, "Like the interview two days ago."

For several moments Ryoma didn't answer him. Finally he turned to face his fellow tennis player, "It's because they asked questions they have no right to know the answers to. If I want the whole world to know who I am off the tennis court I will tell them on my own time in my own way."

Kevin merely shrugged, "Whatever you say."

_Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and pull your chairs in the upright positions. We will be landing in Tokyo in a few moments."_

"I'm heading to my parents house to stay. If you need anything give me a call." Ryoma said as he headed towards his house. Luckily it wasn't a far walk, so Ryoma made it there in record time. He walked into the house and slid off his shoes, "Nanako, are you home?"

Ryoma's cousin stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, Ryoma?" without thinking she ran to her cousin and threw her arms around him, ""Oh Ryoma it's good to see you again."

Ryoma was not a touchy feely person so when Nanako hugged him he felt his body tense up. But considering he hadn't seen his cousin in almost a year he admitted he didn't mind the hug, "I'm going to be in Japan for a week. Is Mom home?"

"Um, no Aunty is at work and uncle is at the shrine ringing the bell. How come you're home now?" Nanako asked after releasing the boy.

"Well I have a birthday party to go to." Ryoma answered as he entered the living room and set his back on the couch, "Karupin!" the green-haired boy allowed a genuine smile to form on his lips as his best friend leaped into his arms, "Man have I missed you." He was answered with a purr, "I guess you missed me too."

Ryoma would you like anything to eat?" Nanako asked.

"Not right now. I think I'm going to go take a nap. Do me a favor and wake me in about 3 hours." He grabbed his back and headed up to his room with Karupin right on his tail."

A/N: Ok, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. I know things are confusing now, but next chapter all will make sense. 3 reviews = chapter 3!


	3. New Surprises New moves

Akkadia: Hey all and welcome to the next chapter of Confused Emotions

Momoshiro: Confused is right. I think you confused everyone of your readers with that last chapter.

Oishi: I'm sure she had a good reason.

Eiji: Hoi Hoi Kadi is putting up the next chapter? (Hugging a teddy bear so big it blocks his face)

Akkadia: Kikumaru-senpai what are you doing with that teddy bear?

Eiji: (peaks around the bear) Oishi gave it to me!

Akkadia: (sweatdrop)Ok… anyone want to do the disclaimer?

Fuji: (walks up) The authoress has no ownership over any Seigaku members both middle school and high schools so don't sue. (eyes open) If you do she has the entire tennis team to back her up.

Other regulars: (back off) Oh boy Fuji's mad.

Tezuka: No he's just serious. Now may we please get on with the chapter or do I need to assign some laps?

Akkadia: Of course Buchou on with the fic!

A/N: Ok I am aware the previous chapter was quite a jump and pretty confusing. But trust me everything will make sense in due course trust me. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: New Surprises New Moves

"Game and Match to Fuji 6 games to 2."

Fuji Shusuke picked up the still spinning tennis ball and smiled at his opponent, "Surprised you didn't I?"

Oishi stepped forward and shook Fuji's hand, "Yes you did. When did you acquire such an amazing talent?"

He led the tensai to the clubhouse as their captain ended practice.

"Okamihairro. You have been holding out on us Fuji." Tezuka approached his boyfriend and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. It was the only display of affection he dare show in public around those who where unaware or didn't approve of their relationship. When they were alone Tezuka had no reason to hide his feelings for the blue-eyed tensai. But in public he mainly kept his distance romantic-wise. The only exception was around their closest friends who weren't fazed by their love for each other, "Are you still planning on spending the night?"

Fuji only smiled that famous smile of his. After dating Tezuka for over 2 years he knew the Seigaku High captain would be able to tell his answer was yes.

Oishi stepped between the two of them, "Just please make sure you're at Kawamura sushi by one." He made sure to keep his voice down considering Kikumaru was just on the other side of the room.

Fuji nodded as he picked up his bag, "I need to take care of a few things at home then my sister said she'll give me a ride to your place." He blew his boyfriend a kiss before leaving the clubhouse.

Tezuka only nodded in response as he and Oishi walked into the school, "Kayano-sensei said he had something important to tell us. Let's not make him wait."

Oishi nodded in agreement as he followed Tezuka into the classroom, "Kayano-sensei you wanted to see us?"

"Next week there will be no practice. According to the news the weather is supposed to be rainy all day." Kayano-sensei announced, "But when we come back I expect you all to work hard. You're dismissed."

Tezuka and Oishi bowed before heading out of the school, "Oishi before practice you mentioned you have a special surprise for Kikumaru's birthday. Care to tell me what that is?"

Oishi slung his bag over his shoulder and followed his captain to the bus stop, "Sumemasen Tezuka you may be my best friend but I can't trust even you with this secret."

Tezuka only nodded as he boarded the bus, "I understand Oishi." If Oishi couldn't tell him, then that would mean it wasn't just a surprise for Kikumaru but perhaps for all the Seigaku regulars, "I assume you have spoke to Kaidoh and Momoshiro?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I stopped at Seigaku Jr. High yesterday. It seems we left our former team in good hands." Oishi could not hide the look of pride in his eyes.

"They are showing the other schools that winning take more than pure talent. And to achieve victory sacrifices must be made." Tezuka agreed, "They struggled just like us when we took over for our senpais." He ran the bell when his Oishi's stop was called, "Well I guess I will see you at Kawamura sushi tomorrow." Tezuka bid good evening to his friend and headed to his house.

That evening he had the entire house to himself to which he was grateful. If he timed it correctly Fuji would show up in less than 45 minutes. The Seigaku High captain almost couldn't wait. He hadn't spent a night with Fuji in over a month and he was going to enjoy every minute of his time together. After changing out of his school uniform and paying his respects to his grandfather, Tezuka finished his homework. Once he was finished he waited outside his door. Ten minutes later he looked down to the street to see a car pulling up, "Right on time."

Fuji smiled and thanked his sister before walking up to Tezuka's house and straight into is boyfriend's arms. Pressing his lip to the other mans in a heated kiss, the tennis tensai only stopped long enough to follow Tezuka up to his room, dropping his bag along the way. Once the door was closed, the two of them picked up right where they left off.

"Ryoma wake up, it's been 3 hours now. Oh and uncle says he wants to have a match with you before we have dinner." Nanako said as she slowly shook her cousin awake.

Ryoma groaned lightly, "Oyaji can just wait. I have things to do." He muttered as he sat up causing Karupin to fall off his master's back, "Oh sorry Karpin." He sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his body to fully wake up before reaching over for his phone and dialing Oishi's number, "Oishi-senpai?"

"Ah Echizen it's nice to hear from you. Where are you calling from?" Oishi asked when he answered the phone.

"Oh I'm calling from my house. I just wanted you to know I was in Japan and to find out when and where Kikumaru-senpai's birthday party will be." Ryoma scratched Karupin's belly as he talked earning a purr of delight from the Himalayan.

"Oh my apologies. We are all meeting at Kawamura Sushi at One," Oishi explained, "I have it worked out so that Eiji believes that only Taka-san remembered his birthday and plans to give Eiji his present right around 1:30. By then we will all be ready to surprise him."

"Hmm well I think I have an idea to help him think you guys have really forgotten." Ryoma went silent before smiling, "I think I'm going to call him."

Oishi nearly spat out his drink, "Echizen!"

"Don't worry Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru senpai will just be receiving a call from his kouhai in America who simply wishes him a happy birthday." Ryoma said, "Trust me I know what I'm doing. So 1:00 then?"

"Yes see you then. Have a good night Echizen."

Ryoma hung up and stood up slowly, "Nanako when will dinner be ready?"

"In about 45 minutes. You should have just enough time to play a match against Uncle." Nanako answered, "He's been spending a lot of time back there. I know he won't admit it but he misses playing you."

Ryoma changed into his black shorts and his white and red polo shirt. He then fished his cap out of his suitcase and jammed it on his head before picking up his racquet and walking out to the courts. Hopefully this time he would be the one telling his father Mada Mada Dane.

"It's getting late, we better head inside. I'm sure dinner will be ready by now." Nanjiro said just slightly out of breath.

Ryoma on the other hand was gasping for breath. He had definitely improved his game over the year but he was still no match for his father. But he did manage however to snatch to games from him which was a lot to say since before he couldn't even get a point off of him, serious playing or not, "I need to make a phone call before we eat." He said taking his towel and wiping the perspiration from his face and running up to his room. After taking a moment to catch his breath he picked up his cell phone and dialed Kikumaru's number.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma didn't like the tone of voice coming from the other side. It didn't sound like the Kikumaru he knew.

"Ochibi?!"

That was the Kikumaru he knew, "Hai, I'm just calling to wish you a happy early birthday. The time difference is confusing so I don't know if I'm early or late." Ryoma said not being able to hide the smile developing on his face. Who knew just hearing his voice would perk the upset Kikumaru up. He couldn't even imagine what his reaction would be when he saw him face to face the following afternoon.

"Ah! Arigato Ochibi! You're a day early but I'm glad you remembered!" Kikumaru chirped unable to hide his happiness, "I only wish I could see you. Watching your matches on TV's ok, but it's not the same."

Ryoma snapped his lip shut. Oishi was right Kikumaru did miss him, "Well I guess I better go. It's getting rather late over here so Happy birthday Senpai."

"Arigato Ochibi. I'll tell the others you called and you said hi!" Kikumaru said before hanging up.

Ryoma hung up as well and tossed his phone on his bed. For several moments he didn't want to move. His legs were starting to cramp up after running so hard, "Baka Oyaji." He muttered. Finally his stomach pretty much ordered him to get downstairs and join his family for dinner.

"Boy am I glad I had the house to myself." Tezuka murmured kissing his boyfriend's forehead, "Perhaps hit's best if each of us takes a bath, It is getting rather late." He glanced at the clock to see it flashing 9:30.

Fuji moaned and buried his face his boyfriend's chest, "Let's just stay like this for a little while longer." He pleaded.

Tezuka smiled as he stroked the tensai's hair, "Of course." He agreed not wanting to let go of the beautiful bundle in his arms. He loved Fuji and he always would. Shusuke Fuji was unlike any other person in the world He had the smile that could make all girls fall to their knees and seconds' later eyes that could easily make them run for cover. His softness and seriousness often clashed, on the courts as well was off. Fuji was the only one Tezuka shared a smile with. Everyone else however was greeted by the captain's stone-faced expression.

After several moments Fuji let out a faint groan, "I better get up. I need to use the bathroom anyway."

Teuzka released Fuji immediately missing the warmth from the other boy's body. As his boyfriend cleaned up Tezuka pulled on a robe and headed downstairs to pick up Fuji's bag and make some tea. Normally he wouldn't be drinking tea before bed but Inui had suggested a new type which is supposed to help one sleep. As long as Inui hadn't made it himself Tezuka was willing to give the data-tennis player's suggestion a chance. When the tea was finished Tezuka carried the seaming mugs and Fuji's bag to his room. He entered the room in time to find Fuji exiting the bathroom toweling his hair, "Here, try this."

Fuji looked up to see Tezuka holding a steaming mug out. He draped the towel on his shoulder and accepted the mug nodding his head in thanks, "bathroom is all ready for you." He blew on the tea to cool it off before taking a small sip.

Tezuka finished his tea and walked into the bathroom to clean up as well. When he returned he found Fuji already sound asleep in the middle of the bed. Being careful no to wake the sleeping tensai Tezuka climbed into bed and adjusted Fuji's position so they were now in each others' arms. He gently kissed his boyfriend's forehead before closing his eyes and waiting patiently for sleep to come.

"So Oishi wouldn't even tell you what Kikumaru's surprise was?"

Tezuka finished changing and was now waiting for his boyfriend to exit the bathroom, "Yes, Oishi definitely has a secret he's keeping from us."

Fuji walked out of the bathroom and started rummaging in his bag, ""Where did I put that?"

"What are you looking for?"

For several moments Fuji didn't answer for several moments, "Ah here it is." He pulled out a picture frame, "I'm ready now." He followed Tezuka downstairs, "So what did you get Kikumaru?"

Tezuka picked up a small bag on the table next to the entrance, "Well Oishi tells me Kikumaru is starting to collect key chains for some reason. So I had my old therapist send me a special key chain from Kyushuu. What about you?"

"Well I made him a collage." Fuji said holding the picture frame and turning it around to reveal a collection of photos, of the entire Seigaku team, "I only hope he likes it."

"Well we better head to Kawamura Sushi. It's almost one." Tezuka stepped into his shoes and led Fuji in the direction of the bus stop, "Let's just hope Oishi's surprise works."

Ryoma walked into Kawamura Sushi to find Oishi talking to the sushi chef, "Konchiwa." He greeted as he walked up to the counter.

"Oh Echizen its' so good to see you." Kawamura greeted,"

Oishi turned, "Echizen!"

Ryoma looked around, "Am I too early?"

Oishi smiled, "No as a matter of fact you're right on time. Echizen I need you to hide in the back and wait. None of the other regulars know you are here so it's kind of a surprise for everyone. Trust me you'll know when to come out."

Ryoma nodded, "I understand." He headed to the back just as Inui Momoshiro and Kaidoh entered the shop.

"I knew we would be the first ones here." Momoshiro smirked.

"Yeah and the reason is your bottomless pit of a stomach of yours." Kaidoh half-hissed half muttered earning a glare from the dunk smash player, "You really are an idiot."

Momoshiro stepped forward and grabbed Kaidoh by his shirt collar, "Are you going to shut that hissing mouth of yours?" He moved closer and pressed his lips to Kaidoh's in a heated kiss, "Or do I have to shut it for you?"

"Those two." Oishi muttered rolling his eyes, "Ah Inui thank you for coming. I see you are no longer carrying around your trusty notebook."

"Yes I find using notebooks has become very time and money consuming." Inui reached into his pocket and pulled out a digital device, "I now use this digital notebook which allows me to record the same amount of data I would normally hold in around 5 notebooks and I still have space."

Momoshiro chuckled, "Digital data, huh?"

Oishi looked at this watch, "Where is Tezuka and Fuji? It's almost 1:20."

"Sorry we're late." Fuji and Tezuka entered the restaurant and took a seat at the counter, "We saw Kikumaru on our way here so he should be here right around 1:30."

"So he'll be here soon!" Oishi exclaimed. "Taka can you watch for him and let us know when he comes?"

Kawamura smiled, "Sure I suppose I could do that." The sushi chef stepped outside, "When Kikumaru comes into view I will knock three times so you know."

The other's nodded and took their places while Fuji turned off the lights, "Let's just hope this works."

Several minutes earlier Ryoma had finally caught his breath after witnessing his best friend and best friend's rival lip lock. In his emails Momo-senpai had mentioned he was dating someone Ryoma figured it was Tachibanna's little sister Ann. He never would have guessed it was Kaidoh. Mind boggling as it was he was happy for his senpais. He ducked even lower when he heard three knocks right outside the sushi shop.

"He's coming!" Oishi whispered as he and the others ducked down behind the tables.

"Gomen for not delivering your present Kikumaru." Kawamura said, "My father is out of town for the say so I'm running the shop myself."

"It's ok Taka. My sister said I needed to get out of the house anyway." Kikumaru answered in a un-Kikumaru like tone, "Hey why are all the lights off?"

Kwarmura flipped the lights on and everyone stood up.

"SURPRISE!"

Kikumaru's blue eyes went wide before spilling over with tears, "I thought you all forgot!"

Oishi walked up and pulled his boyfriend into his arms and pressing his lips to his in a heated kiss, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot your birthday?"

Kikumaru smiled, "I can't believe you pulled all this off without me knowing."

Kawamura stepped behind the counter, "It took me a while to convince my dad to let us use the shop." He then began sushi dishes as well as other choices.

"So how is our old team doing?" Fuji asked as he bit into a wasabi roll and seeing Kikumaru wince.

"Well we struggled a little in our last tournament. But Seigaku will definitely win the nationals again this year." Momosiro said after swallowing.

"Ok it's time for cake." Oishi said bring out a cake with 15 candles on it, "Make a wish Eiji. I will do what I can to make it come true."

Kikumaru sighed, "Oishi I doubt even you will be able to make my wish come true. But ok." Eh took a deep breath and blew out the candles, "I wish Ochibi could be here with us. I miss him so much."

"Kikumaru-senpai, allow me to help Oishi-senpai make that wish come true." Ryoma stepped out from behind the counter, "Happy Birthday." He stopped when he saw Inui's, Fuji's, Kaidoh's, Momo's, Tezuka's and Kikumaru's jaw all slam to the ground.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru was on his feet and smothering the black-green haired tennis player in a matter of seconds, "Ochibi it's really you! You're really here! I have missed you so much!"

Fuji chuckled, "I think we all have." His blue eyes opened when he saw Echizen's face turning blue, "Eiji you better be careful before you suffocate him."

Kikumaru released the younger boy, "Gomen Ochibi." He turned to Oishi, "Arigato Oishi. This is by far the best birthday I have ever had!"

"So Echizen when did you get here? when are you leaving?" Tezuka asked speaking for the first time since Kikumaru had arrived, The Seigaku High captain couldn't take his eye off the younger boy. He had grown since the last time he'd seen him. Sure he had watched the other boy on his televised matches but it wasn't the same thing. Echizen's black-green hair had grown so now it brushed his shirt collar and his eyes had narrowed to those of a young mans.

Fuji saw Tezuka looking at the other boy and felt jealousy nearly overpower him. He held his anger down and placed a smile on his face, "Yes how long will you be gracing us with your presence Echizen?" he looked at Echizen with those piercing blue eyes of his.

Ryoma felt a chill run down his spine when he looked at Fuji, "I arrived yesterday and I need to head back to America in a week."

Momoshiro at that moment decided to put him in a tight headlock, "Well you better promise you'll go for burgers with me."

Ryoma chuckled as he managed to free himself from his senpai's clutches, "Only if you're paying Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro: Sweet burgers!

Fuji: Why are you making me sound so evil? I'm not evil am I?

Tezuka: (hold Fuji in his arms) Of course not (glares at authoress) Right?

Akkadia: (slowly backs away) Right. As I've said before all things will be explained in due course so just hold your horses.

Kikumaru: (glomps authoress) Hoi Hoi if you want chapter 4: 3 reviews is what we ask for! Also Okamihairro roughly translates to Gray wolf.


	4. Promises Matches and Invitations

Akkadia: Hi everyone! Momo get away from that cake!

Momoshiro: (trying to sneak up and take Kikumarus' cake)

Kikumaru (jumps over to his cake and guards it) My cake!

Oishi: Eiji if you try to eat all that yourself you're going to wind up with a stomachache.

Tezuka: and I'm not going to excuse you from practice if that happens

Inui (pops in glasses glinting holding a pitcher with a bright orange liquid with a pink froth spilling out of it). This will no doubt cure any stomachache. Who wants to try it first?

Akkadia: (snatches the pitcher from Inui and throws it out the window) Everyone duck!

Everyone: (ducks as they hear an explosion) Ok who's doing my disclaimer this time?

Inui: (pulls out his digital notebook) Oh good data

Akkadia: Data? Not asking, well guess I'll have to. I don't any prince of tennis characters so don't sue! The idea however inspired by one called Seishun Gakuen High School is mine as well!

Fuji: Hey Kadi is this going to be a yaoi or just shonen ai?

Akkadia: That's up to my readers and reviews. I'll do either one, but for starters it's strictly shonen ai.

Inui: on with the fic! (is already concocting his newest drink)

Chapter 4: Promises Matches and Invitations

"You're still in love with him aren't you?"

Tezuka reapled the question in his head over and over again. But there was not point in answering. The Seigaku High captain already knew his boyfriend knew what he was going to say.

The two of them had been dating ever since the Kanto Tournament. At first Tezuka found he was developing feelings for the youngest regular, but knew his feelings would never be returned by the black-green haired teen. To make matters worse, when Tezuka had finally managed to work up the courage to tell Ryoma how he felt, the young man had received the invitation to the US Open. A distraction would be the last thing he needed.

It was before then however that Fuji pushed himself into the picture without even trying or knowing. Tezuka and Fuji had been best friends for years. The blue-eyed tensai was the only one who could read through his buchou's stone-faced expression.

Tezuka fell straight into Fuji's comforting arms after his grandfather Kunikazu had fallen hill. Normally Tezuka would keep personal and family problems to himself. But the thought of losing his grandfather was even too much for him and the Seigaku captain broke down. When Fuji was there to be of some comfort, Tezuka finally realized just how much the tennis tensai cared for him. His feelings for Fuji he realized had grown deeply over the past months as well. Fuji had always been there for him, so it was only natural his feelings would become how they are now.

But that couldn't stop the burning feelings Tezuka had for Echizen, nor the jealousy raging in Fuji's heart. That's how the two of them had ended up in their current situation. Tezuka was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head resting in his hands, while Fuji was standing at the door with his hand gripping the knob, tears threatening to fall.

"Shusuke, why won't you believe me? Just because Echizen is back, it doesn't mean, it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh no? Then enlighten me Tezuka. Why did you keep on staring at him while we were at the party?" Fuji demanded after turning around forcefully, ""Don't deny it. You couldn't take your eyes off of him."

"I wasn't the only one staring at him." Tezuka argued, "Everyone was, even you were."

"True but you the only one who had the lust dancing in your eyes." Fuji shot back. Jealous was becoming Fuji's worse enemy. He could handle Tezuka's feeling for the other boy. He could handle knowing that fact. What he couldn't handle was Tezuka denying it even when he had admitted it in the past, "If you want Echizen that badly, then why the hell are you wasting your time with me?" The tears couldn't be held back any longer, and his body began to shake from his sobs.

Teuzka was taken aback. How could Fuji ask such a question? He jumped up and walked over to his crying boyfriend, pulling him into a tight embrace, "Shusuke, please." He pulled away from the embrace long enough to nearly drown in the glistening blue eyes. He leaned in and closed the unwanted gap between them. He pressed his lips to the other boys in a heated kiss, "I made a promise to you Shusuke, I intend to keep it." He whispered after he pulled away.

"But what about?"

"I love Echizen, I can't change that. But it doesn't change how I feel about you," Tezuka answered, "I'm not about to go chasing after someone who probably sees me as a friend to spend a week with, when I can easily stay where I am hopefully for a long time." Tezuka had almost said for the rest of my life, but stopped himself. As much as he loved Fuji, even he didn't know how long their relationship would stay firm. They were only in their first year of high school after all, "Shusuke please. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

By this time Fuji had fallen prey to Tezuka's sexiness. Tezuka's deep voices that would sent a welcoming chill down his spine. His carrassing hands that seemed to always know the right spot, and his kiss. No one kissed like him. Well that wasn't true. Pushing the last thought from his mind, Fuji unbuttons the top two buttons on his boyfriend's collared shirt. He gently kissed Tezuka's neck, working up the jaw line and stopping just before his lips, "Prove it. Prove that you plan on keeping your promise. Prove you're still mine and mine alone."

Tezuka kissed his boyfriend's hand before leading him to the bed, "Gladly." The only had a few more hours before Fuji's sister would be there to pick him up. Tezuka planned to use every minute before then to his advantage.

"So they were surprised to see you?"

Ryoma adjusted his cap, "Yeah, especially Tezuka-Buchou and Fuji-senapi. Not that I mind, Kevin, but why did you want to play a match now?

"I didn't, but I knew if I didn't mention tennis you wouldn't have come." Kevin answered. "This vacation is to get your mind off tennis so you can start fresh when you return to America."

Ryoma tightened his grip on his racquet, holding himself back from hitting a twist serve at Kevin's face. Before Kevin had called Ryoma was sound asleep. The only way he would have left the comfort of his bed and his cat would be to play a match. Now he was being told that mentioning of tennis was just to get him out here for who knows what reason, "Then why the hell did you call me out here?"

"Why did you come back to Japan now? You had so many other opportunities Kevin asked tossing his friend a can of grape Ponta before opening his own and taking a small sip.

Ryoma opened his can and took a long drink, "I think those idiot reporters are starting to rub of on you. That's the same type of question they would ask if they were here. What did they pay you to get some juicy details or something?"

"Of course not, and stop avoiding the subject. You and I are supposed to be friends right? Well friends talk." Kevin placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, "Look if you're not going to answer willingly let's play a match. If you can beat me with all games won, I won't ask about your personal life anymore."

"First thing tomorrow, I'll see you on the court." Ryoma answered, "I'm not about to play a match during a storm."

Kevin looked at Ryoma confused, "What storm?" he jumped when thunder echoed around them, "Oh that storm. Okay when and where are we going to play?"

Ryoma was already walking away, "I will call you." That's all he said before he disappeared around the corner. As soon as he entered the foyer of his house his cell-phone went off, "Hai?"

"Hey Echizen, sorry if I'm calling at a bad time."

"Oh hey Momo-senpai, did you want something?" Ryoma asked as he slipped off his shoes nodded a greeting to his mother and cousin before heading up to his room.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would want to spend some time with your senpais. We are all planning on going bowling again." Momoshiro explained.

"Hold on a moment Momo-senpai, I need to put you down." Without waiting for an answer, he set his cell phone down and changed into his night clothes before picking the phone up again, "Gomen Momo-senpai. If the weather's ok, I promised a friend I'd play a match against him."

"I don't think that's going to be possible Echizen, unless you're planning on playing at an inside facility." Momoshiro answered, "The storm isn't supposed to let up till later tomorrow evening."

"Yarou." Ryoma muttered under his breath, "Well I guess I'll have to make another phone call and take a rain check on the match. Uh, Momo-senapi what's so funny?"

Momoshiro was too busy to answer as the laughter continued to erupt from his mouth. Finally after several moments he answered, "Echizen I never knew you to ma be able to make a joke like that. Do you have any idea what you just said?"

Ryoma gripped his phone, "Momo-senpai, I have no idea what you're talking about." He blinked when he heard a smack over the phone.

"Echizen think about it. It's going to rain tomorrow and you just said you'll need to take a rain check." Momoshiro explained.

Ryoma sat down on his bed, "Only you would point something like that out senpai. What time are we going bowling and who is all going?" He thought back to the first time he went bowling with his senpais and cringed when he thought of the Inui juice.

"Well let's see. I'm going of course. Um, Taka said he might be able to if his dad doesn't need any help for a few hours. Viper said he'll come. Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai said they're coming. Wow, it feels weird not calling Tezuka-senpai Buchou. I guess old habits die hard. The golden pair is coming too. I guess that's everyone. Well, we all planned to meet at the new alley by the street courts at 1:00. Since it's going to rain, my mom said she would give us a ride to the bowling alley, and Fuji-senpai's sister said she'll give us a ride home since she has to pick up Fuji-senpai, anyway."

Ryoma flopped down on his bed. Meeting up with all his senpais just one day later. Where they trying to smother him or something? He didn't really blame them, he hadn't spent time with them in over a year so it wasn't much of a surprise. He let out a gasp mixed with a groan as Karupin decided to use his abdomen as a trampoline, knocking the wind out of him

"Echizen, are you ok?"

Ryoma shoved Karupin off and took in a deep breath. He glared at his blue eyed pet before answering, "Yeah, I'm ok. Karupin was just been a bit too playful for my liking." He could almost hear Momoshiro rolling his eyes, "Well, I guess, I can come with. As long as Inui isn't with."

"Actually no Inui-senpai hasn't been feeling good. So I know he won't be coming." Momoshiro explained

Ryoma chuckled, "As long as he's not there with some of his special juice I think I can handle an afternoon with my senpais."

"Well make sure you're ready by 12:30. My mom and I will be there to pick you up then." Momoshiro said, "Oh, I better go. My mom has to use the phone."

"Ok Senpai, have a good night." Ryoma flipped his phone shut and rolled over, "Well Karupin, looks like I might be able to spend time with my senpais after all." He sat up and looked at his tennis racquet, "Ooh, I better call Kevin." He flipped is phone open and dialed the number and wait.

_"Yeah you've reached Kevin, kinda busy now so leave a message and I'll call you back_."

"Hey Kevin, cancel the match for tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be uncooperative. Well have to take a rain check on the match, but trust me we will have the match." Ryoma said into the phone before tossing it on his dresser and climbing under the covers, "Good Night Karupin."

Tezuka placed a gentle kiss on Fuji's glistening forehead. When Fuji demanded to prove he intended to keep his promise, Tezuka didn't hold back. By far that was the best time they had experienced. Fuji had dozed off and Tezuka didn't have a heart to wake him, so he simply watched the other boy sleep. The Seigaku High captain had called Yumiko Fuji and asked it she could give them another hour, her little brother had fallen asleep and knowing if Tezuka couldn't wake him, she couldn't.

Fuji rolled over and looked up into his boyfriend's gentle brown eyes and let out a faint yawn, "How long was I out?"

Tezuka slightly jumped when the precious bundle snuggled in his arms spoke, snapping him out of his trance, "Not long. But just to be on the safe side I called your sister and told her you had fallen asleep. She won't be here for another 45 minutes."

Fuji slapped on a smirk then wiped it clean when he saw the look of confusion on Tezuka's face, "So what do you want to do for the next 30 minutes?"

"Well, we both need a shower. We can't very well us the same excuse this time." Tezuka pointed out, "It's pouring outside."

Normally whenever they were 'out of breath' their excuse was a tennis match. But that wouldn't work in this situation. So Fuji untangled himself from his boyfriend's warm embrace and made his way to the showers.

Tezuka sat up and changed into a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs only to be greeted by the phone ringing, "Moshi moshi."

"Tezuka, sorry if I'm calling at a bad time. I just want to make sure you and Fuji will be meeting is for bowling."

"Oh Oishi, yes. As far as I know it's still on." Tezuka answered when he realized it was only his friend, "I guess all the Seigaku regulars are coming from last year. Well all except Inui of course."

"I knew he shouldn't have put that in the drink last time."

_"Hoi, Hoi, Oishi, did you see Inui actually make the drinks?"_

Oishi shivered, "Something I never want to see again. I think I had nightmares for a week!" He glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was now rolling on the floor I a fit of giggles, "Very mature Eiji."

"Well, it's getting late, I guess Fuji and I will see you at the bowling alley at 1:00." Tezuka said when he heard Fuji emerge from the bathroom, "Have a good night." He placed the phone back in the cradle and headed back upstairs, seemingly forgetting the reason he went down in the first place. He stopped half way up when he suddenly remembered. He was going to call Momoshiro and find out if Echizen would be coming. Tezuka didn't know how long he could stand it when the other boy was near him. His emotions were soon going to get the better of him. When that happened he would hate himself because he would be on the verge of breaking his promise to Fuji. He would rather re-injure his shoulder again then let that happen. But at the rate he was going right now, the only injury would be Fuji's broken heart…..

Momoshiro: (rereads chapter) Wow, I had such a small part. That won't do, no it won't

Akkadia: keep your pants on you idiot you'll get more time in the next chapter.

Ryoma: Ok, what's up with me predicting the storm?

Eiji: Hoi hoi, Ochibi's a weatherman, uh boy person…..(goes back to eating cake as his cheeks turn as red as his hair)

Oishi: You better slow down Eiji

Inui : Since the authoress was kind enough to dispose of my previous drink, I know have room for newest concoction…..(glass glinting) Who's first?

Akkadia: Ok that's it! Inui you are forbidden to go anywhere near my kitchen again!

Inui: Who said I was in the kitchen?

Everyone: (save Tezuka and Fuji): (Anime fall)

Tezuka: 3 reviews = chapter 5. Fuji don't you dare drink that.

Fuji: (stares at the beverage curiously) Hmmm…….


	5. We're doing what!

Akkadia: (looks at calendar) Wow I got this done sooner than I thought I was going to.

Momoshiro: It's about time. I've wanted to go bowling for a while now.

Ryoma: Wow Momo-senpai, you're actually excited to do something besides playing tennis and stuffing your face with burgers.

Momoshiro: (locks Ryoma into headlock) Look who's talking Echizen

Tezuka: Do I need to assign you guys' laps?

Akkadia: That shouldn't be necessary Tezuka. (Looks over to see Fuji still eyeing the Inui's drink) Uh Fuji I'd listen to Tezuka's warning last chapter. You don't want to drink that…. (Turns green in the face) Trust me I know.

Kikumaru: Hoi, Kadi what is it?

Akkadia: Read the chapter and you'll find out. But first could someone do the disclaimer?

Oishi: Akkadia has no ownership over any characters related to the tennis manga/anime Prince of tennis. She does however own the Seigaku regulars normally not mentioned in the original story so don't sue.

Akkadia: Arigato Oishi…on with the fic!

A/N: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT INFO ON THE CHAPTER!!! Oh man I thought I'd never get this done! This particular chapter is quite different from other ones I have written. Somewhere within the paragraphs you will find links. If you have a moment please highlight the link (if you are unable to click it)and type in youtube. com and copy it paste it into the search browser (place where you type the website address can't remember what it's called sorry)

Chapter: "We're doing what?!"

"So do you have any plans today Ryoma?"

Ryoma flipped off the television and walked into the kitchen and retrieved the can of Ponta he had purchased the night before. He took a long drink and turned to face his cousin, "Momo-senpai is coming to pick me up in about ten minutes. I'm going bowling with him and all my senpais'."

Nanako smiled, "Well be sure to take a jacket. We can't have you catching a cold." She looked outside, "It's only drizzling now, but…"

"Usu." Ryoma finished his Ponta and tossed it I the trash before he ran upstairs in into his room. After some brief searching in his carry on bag Ryoma pulled out his jacket and headed back down the stairs in time to hear a car horn honk. After double checking to make sure he had his money, Ryoma slipped on his shoes, "I'm leaving.' He announced before running out to the car parked outside his house.

"When it comes to punctuality, Echizen, you haven't changed a bit."

Ryoma was greeted with his senpai playfully insulting him the moment he shut the car door. . He was about to make a comeback but stopped himself, "Konichiwa Momoshiro-sama. It's nice to see you again." He made sure to use his manners, "Thank you for giving us a ride."

Momoshiro's mother smiled, ""It was on my way to work so it's no trouble. Takeshi told me you have made quite a name for yourself over in America. I am not very familiar with tennis but I know the basics thanks to my son. I was so proud when he told me he was selected as captain of the tennis club."

Oh speaking of the club Momo-senpai, I read the article about Seigaku in Tennis Pro monthly." Ryoma could have sworn he saw the Seigaku power player wince, "What is going on?"

"All the other schools have become stronger since last year," Momoshiro explained, "We struggled last year and we are doing the same thing this year. I admit it's been difficult without our senpais to cheer us on through. Our tournaments fall roughly around the same time there's does."

"Who are the regulars?"

Well, there is me of course. Then there's Kaidoh, sophomore-Kato Kachiro, sophomore-Mizuno Katsuo, 3rd year-Arai Sudao, 3rd Fukada Tadeshi, sophomore- Kondo Kitaro, and 3rd year Katayama Yuichi."

What are their usual positions?" Ryoma asked. He couldn't help but notice Horio wasn't among the list of names and he held back a chuckle. 'I was right' he thought to himself, 'That guy was all talk.'

"Well Arai and Katayama have double's one locked up. Its surprising how well Arai can work with someone else. Kato and Mizuno are normally doubles two. Either Fukada or Kondo are singles three, Kaidoh is singles 2, I am singles one since I am captain." Momoshiro explained, "Oh and Kaidoh is also vice-captain. Tezuka-senpai was careful enough not to make Kaidoh captain. Everyone would be too afraid to join the club if he were captain. Oh speaking of Kaidoh he couldn't come either. I think he said something about a family outing."

Ryoma smirked, "Oh look we are here." He climbed out of the car after giving one last thanks to Momo-senpai's mother and ran to the building, "Come on Momo-senpai let's go!"

"By okaa-san see you tonight." Momoshiro said before running to catch up with his Kouhai. He looked at his watch, "Hmm, well we are a little early. We are not supposed to meet till 1:00 and its only 12:40."

Uh Momo-senpai I don't think will be able to go bowling today." Ryoma pointed to a sign on the door, "It says there is a bowling tournament going on. It's closed to the public."

"Nya no fair! I was going to be Ochibi's partner!"

Momoshiro and Ryoma turned to see Oishi and Kikumaru climbing out of their taxi, "Oh senpai. Better get over here before it starts raining."

The golden pair made a run for it and soon were joining the other two under the roof, ""At least it's not raining yet."

"What are all of you doing standing outside like that?"

The four of them saw Tezuka and Fuji walking towards them, "The bowling alley is closed to the public," Momoshiro explained, "I guess I should have check to make sure they were open before planning this outing."

"Hmm, well since we are all here we should make the most of it and spend the day together like we planned, "Fuji smiled, "And I think I know just the place we can spend it. It's just up the street from here."

The other's followed Fuji all the while keeping an eye on the rain. It was still drizzling but there was a downpour predicted for sometime later in the day.

When Fuji stopped in front of an all age karaoke place they looked at the tensai as if he were crazy, "What!"

"Fuji-senpai you can't be serious." Momoshiro said. He along with everyone else-save Tezuka- took a few steps backwards at the sight of the evil smile on the tensai's face.

"Oh, I'm quite serious Momo. And for those who refuse to sing will drink this." Fuji held up a large container with Inui's name on it, "this was going to be given to the loser of the bowling tournament. But I think I have found a much better use for it." He turned and walked into the Karaoke joint with the rest following him but not willingly.

"Is this why you asked me to meet you outside of Inui's apartment? You wanted to pick up that?" Tezuka kept his voice low. In the past the Seigaku high captain had managed to avoid having to drink the data-tennis player's monstrosities known as 'health drinks'. Of course that was during tennis related activities. Now there was a chance he may have to try one. He couldn't be sure considering Fuji had said those who didn't sing would have to drink it, not those who couldn't sing.

Fuji merely smiled that creepy smile of his, "Well not really. I went to go check on Inui and inform him about the news about no practice next week. If you recall we never did get the message to him yesterday." He held up the container, "Inui merely asked me to bring this along on his place."

"So Fuji how exactly are we supposed to do this anyway?" Kikumaru asked taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

Fuji didn't answer considering he was too busy writing their names on slips of paper, "Echizen may I borrow your hat?"

"Usu." Ryoma took his white cap off and handed it to his blue eyed senpai

"Sankyuu." Fuji folded the papers and placed them into the hat, "Now I will draw a name out of the hat. Whomever I draw will sing one of three songs. That's your handicap. You can choose which song you sing. And it can be in any language." Fuji raised Ryoma's hat above his head and shook it around before pulling a name out, "Let's see the first to sing will be Oishi."

Oishi stood up and walked to the stage taking a hold of the microphone. He wasn't even sure if he could sing let alone sing on key, "Um I guess I will sing Kakaeta kiseki."

.com/watch?v=mU7Qr8sAKpc&feature=channel_page

When Oishi finished he placed the microphone back on the stand and returned to Kikumaru's side who in turn glomped him.

"Hoi, Oishi you never told me you could sing!" Kikumaru smiled placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, "You're better than I thought!"

Oishi chuckled as he recently kissed cheek flushed a light red, "Well to be honest I think I surprised myself." He turned his attention to Fuji, "Who is singing next?"

Fuji shook Ryoma's hat and then pulled out another name, "Hmm, looks like I'm next." He walked up to the stage, "I'm going to sing a song in English called "Carry On'" the blue eyed tensai took a hold of the microphone. .com/watch?v=4w_4Qsz17-s&feature=channel_page

"Fuji-senpai is there anything you can't do well?" Momoshiro had his jaw grazing his lap along with everyone else, "You're amazing!"

"You surprised me as well." Tezuka had become almost mesmerized by the sound of his boyfriend's voice, "How come you never told me you could sing that well?"

Fuji took a seat next to the brunette and smiled, "I saw no reason to I guess." He reached into the hat, "Momo reattach your jaw and get up there. You're singing next."

"Uh Fuji-senpai, I have a question. Do I have to sing a solo?" Momoshiro was glancing at the stage with what looked like fear in his eyes, "I'm not saying I won't sing. I guess I'm just afraid to sing by myself."

"Ah you mean a duet." Fuji gripped his chin for several moments indicating he was deep in thought, "I guess that could work as long as you sing. Now who do you want to do your duet with?"

"Echizen let's go."

"Yadda!"

"Come on Echizen singing with me has to be better than singing drinking that." He pointed to the container sitting next to Fuji, "Wait I know you're too scared to sing aren't you?"

"Look whose talking Momo-senpai." Ryoma muttered, "I'm not going to sing."

"Fuji-senpai, could you please pour some of Inui's juice into a cup and give it to Echizen?" Momoshiro asked. "He just said he wasn't going to sing so he has to drink it."

Fuji walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later holding a few empty cups. He opened the Inui labeled container, and to everyone's horror a strange looking cloud of smoke began to rise from the container. Fuji poured some of the juice into one of the cups. It started bubbling and changing colors…colors that couldn't even be identified. "Enjoy Echizen."

Ryoma felt his stomach turn, "Ok fine I'll sing with you Momo-senpai. But only on two conditions."

Momoshiro folded his arms across his chest, "What are the conditions?"

"I get to choose the song we sing and you treat me to burgers tomorrow." Ryoma looked up at his senpai, "Let's get this over with." He made his way to the stage, "Momo-senpai get up here." The young tennis player looked at the list of songs, "Momo-senpai and I will sing 'Flying Bicycle'" He and Momoshiro each took a microphone and waited for the music to start…

.com/watch?v=RU1A0xGbGa0&feature=channel_page

"Echizen you sing Male 1" Momoshiro ordered.

Before Ryoma could protest the words appeared on the screen.

"Nya who knew Ochibi and Momo had such great singing voices?" Kikumaru chuckled, "Fuji who's sings next?" He never received an answer, "Hoi, Fuji what are-"

"Ah it seems this room is occupied. Not that it matters. Ore-sama has several karaoke facilities where he can enjoy watching peasants make complete fools of themselves. Of course I have the voice of a pure artist."

Tezuka stood up, "Atobe, it has been a while."

"Ah Tezuka I admit you are the last person I would expect to see in a place like this." Atobe ran his fingers through his silver hair.

Tezuka said nothing as he stared down the silver-haired diva.

"Hey Monkey King, if you are so confident in your vice why don't you come you here and prove how good you are." Ryoma held out the microphone pointing it directly towards Atobe

"I don't believe any of you are worthy of hearing Ore-sama's voice for a second time. (A/N please refer to .com/watch?v=DKTxmvn-II0&feature=related )

"Ryoma smiled you mean you can't do it. You are all talk."

Atobe walked in to the room followed by Kabaji, Oshitari, Gakuto and Shisido, "You dare challenge the great Atobe?"

"Hoi I think I have an idea. Why don't we pick a song Atobe has never sung before and they pick a song Ochibi has never sung before and whoever can perform the best is the winner." Kikumaru suggested.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. Are you two up for it?" Oishi asked.

"Ore-sama never backs down from a challenge. I will go first." Atobe walked up to the stage along with Fuji and Oishi, "Take your pick Ore-sama can perform any song off this list."

"Ok, pick three that you don't know." Kikumaru instructed.

Atobe took a moment to look over the list, "I am not familiar with these three." He spoke honestly since he was against cheating.

"Ok Atobe will be singing Koori no Sekai"

.com/watch?v=MFtrQv8t0Og&feature=channel_page

When Atobe finished singing he smirked at all the open mouths, "I told you." He stepped down and glared at Ryoma, "Now let's see how well you can do."

Ryoma shrugged as he made his way to the stage as well followed boy Gakuto and Shishido, "Same rules go for me I assume."

"Yes, choose three songs you are not familiar with." Shishido instructed.

Ryoma looked at the selections, "I don't know these three."

"Hmm, then Echizen will be singing Wonderland."

Ryoma took the microphone and waited for the music to start.

.com/watch?v=7s3Chr1vui8&feature=channel_page

When the song ended Ryoma placed the microphone back on the stand and looked up to see everyone's jaws-save Tezuka- (since he can't show much expression unless he really wants to) slam to the ground, "What was I that bad or something?"

"Ore-sama hates to admit defeat but it appears you do have quite the talent for singing."

Ryoma walked off the stage and took a seat next to Momoshiro. He glanced over at the silver-haired diva, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Atobe?" Seconds later he was being glomped by an over enthusiastic red-head

"Hoi hoi, Ochibi you really do have a great singing voice. When you sang with Momo you didn't really try to put your voice out. Now…" Kikumaru was practically smothering his Kouhai until Oishi managed to pry him off.

"I think you surprised all of us." Fuji stated. He glanced over to see the usually stone-faced expression on his boyfriend's features starting to crack, "Tezuka, you and Kikumaru still have to sing." He picked up the glass still filled with Inui's juice.

"Uh Fuji I could be wrong but I think that glass is fuller then before."

Fuji looked down, "You're right, I didn't even pour it half full and now it's almost to the rim." He smiled, "Oh well." He turned his attention to Tezuka.

Tezuka felt a chill run down his spine. He had secretly hoped the singing battle between Atobe and Ryoma would cause Fuji to forget the fact that Seigaku High captain had yet to sing, "Well I suppose Kikumaru should sing before me."

"Hoi Tezuka that's not fair. Fuji still has to pick out of Ochibi's hat." Kikumaru protested.

"He's right Tezuka its only fair." Fuji said picking up Ryoma's hat and shaking it around, "Ok the next one to sing will be Kikumaru."

Kikumaru stood up and made his way to the stage so fast Oishi almost didn't even noticed he as longer sitting next to his boyfriend

"Wow Eiji, you seem quite ready to sing." Oishi pointed out.

"No, Kikumaru-senpai just doesn't want to drink Inui-senpai's juice." Ryoma pointed out.

Kikumaru took a hold of the microphone, "Ok, I'm going to sing Feeling Maker. I've heard about this song but I never had a chance to hear it."

.com/watch?v=uAadTZpTg94&feature=channel_page

Kikumaru finished singing and took a seat next to Oishi, "I like that song it's upbeat and energetic like I am."

Oishi smiled warmly, "It does suit you." He turned his attention to his tennis captain, "Ok, Tezuka it's your turn."

Tezuka stood up and made his way to the stage, "Very well." He took a hold of the microphone, "The title of my song is 'Blue'."

.com/watch?v=W3ntAIU_XlY&feature=related

Tezuka finished the song and placed the microphone back on the stand before returning to his seat next to Fuji, "If any of you say anything about this you will all run 200 laps around this building am I understood?"

"But Buchou how are we supposed to keep quiet after such an amazing performance?"

Tezuka turned and looked at Ryoma who had the strangest expression the brunette had ever seen.

"Hoi, I think Tezuka and Ochibi should do a duet!" Kikumaru said, "I bet they would sound great together!"

Tezuka and Ryoma both looked at the acrobatic player, "What?"

"Eiji is right. I wouldn't mind hearing that as well." Fuji said, "I'm sure you two would make an interesting duet."

Tezuka looked at his boyfriend and mental asked, 'Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Fuji Shusuke.' There was no way his Fuji would agree to him singing with someone else. He was brought out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Buchou, I guess I could sing with you." Ryoma was standing next to him with a soft expression on his face, "That is if it's ok with Fuji senpai."

Fuji looked at the two of them and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine with it. I really would like to hear how well you two sing."

Tezuka nodded as he followed Ryoma to the stage, "We will be singing Hikari no Saki." The two of them waited for the music to start before Tezuka took a hold of one of the microphones and started to sing….

.com/watch?v=Ce2Jdch7KAw

When the song ended Ryoma and Tezuka looked up to see something they never though they would see before…..

Kikumaru: Ah so that's why you didn't Fuji to drink that huh?

Akkadia: Exactly! Now where's-(stops when she sees the Hyotei characters all sprawled out on the ground foaming at the mouth). (Sweat drop) Heh oops I guess I forgot to warn them about the juice

Fuji: (Picks up the container and takes a sip before pasting out as well)

Ryoma: Mada mada dane Fuji-senpai.

Tezuka: (glares at Echizen then Akkadia) You better get the next chapter up sooner than this otherwise you'll be running laps….

Akkadia: point taken Buchou 3 reviews= chapter 6!


	6. Fuji's Hospitality

Akkadia: (walks in dressed exactly like Kikumaru arms loaded with bags) Hey guys I'm back from the anime convention acen 2009! (Sits down at her table and starts working at a stack of papers) Can someone please do the disclaimer?

Tezuka: Depends, is that the next chapter?

Inui: Highly unlikely Tezuka. According to my data those are job applications.

Momo=Kaidoh: (Just finishing picking Hyotei off the ground) Job applications?

Fuji: (has revived sooner thanks to his growing immunity) Yes Akkadia lost her job.

Kikumaru (glomping Ryoma) Nya poor Kadi!

Ryoma: Kikumaru-senpai, why are you glomping me?

Kikumaru: Because Kadi made you sound so cute in this chapter!

Akkadia: (stops writing and breaks the pen with her bare hand) Kikumaru I forbade you to read the chapter before my readers do! (Chases Kikumaru)

Kikumaru: (let's go of Ryoma and runs off) Oishi help!

Oishi: (holding smelling salts under the Hyotei player's noses) I'm a little busy here!

Tezuka: Akkadia get back to work or you'll be running the laps I promised you last chapter!

Fuji: Actually Tezuka I believe she already is running laps.

Tezuka: You have a point.

Fuji: Well considering our authoress is currently unemployed there is no way she can afford us. So she currently has us on loan.

Ryoma: Yeah, she traded her sanity for us. That's why things are so crazy around here.

Akkadia; (still chasing Kikumaru) I heard that!

Kadioh: Let's just start the fic.

A/N: Hey all sorry it took so long with this chapter! I had writers' block, I lost my job and I had an anime convention I was attending! But I'm back. Hope you guys like this chapter! Also it may be on the short side since I'm still suffering from writer's block!

Chapter 6: Fuji's Hospitality

"Who would have thought someone like Atobe would fall victim to Inui's juice." Ryoma followed Fuji to Yumiko's car. The group had decided to call it day after Atobe passed out from drinking the juice Fuji had brought in place of Inui. According to the others he had mistaken it for a plain glass of water filled to the brim, "I don't think I've ever seen Inui-senpai's juice actually change color like that." He shuddered, "Hey do you think Tezuka-Buchou will be ok? He didn't look too good when we left.

Fuji only nodded as he climbed into his sister's car, "Don't worry about Tezuka, he's been feeling under the weather all day. Hey sis, thanks for picking is up. I'm sure you remember Echizen Ryoma."

"Ah yes, it's good to see you again young Echizen"' Yumiko stated.

Ryoma nodded his head in greeting. He had only seen Yumiko Fuji from a distance so he wasn't quite familiar with her.

"Oh Shusuke, I will just be dropping you off. I have to work tonight" Yumiko stated as she started the engine and pulled always from the curb.

"Is Yutta home?"

"No not this weekend. And Mom and Dad are away from the weekend."

Fuji started out into the cloudy atmosphere, "Hmm, it looks like I'm going to be alone tonight."

Ryoma tightened his grip on seatbelt, "Uh Fuji-senpai if you would like some company I can come over." The words slipped out of his mouth long before his mind had a chance to register them, "Uh that is-"

Fuji turned to face the tennis prodigy and smiled, "Your company would be most welcomed Echizen. We never did receive a moment to actually talk at Kikumaru's party. Perhaps you can tell me about life as an upcoming tennis pro."

Ryoma smiled as he relaxed his tense muscles and felt the blush leave his cheeks. That is until Fuji made the next suggestion.

"Why not stay the night as well?"

Ryoma felt his mouth fill up with imaginary cotton balls, "Are you sure it's all right senpai? I don't want to be a bother."

Fuji smiled his famous smile, "Echizen if I considered your company a bother I never would have suggested it in the first place." He turned his gaze back outside, "I'm sure I have some night clothes you may borrow. If not Yutta should have some." A second later the tensai perked up, "Oh sis, do you have any clothes that need washing? I plan to do laundry tomorrow."

"Well I don't have anything but Yutta does."

"Wait I thought-"

"He dropped it off on the way back from the St. Rudolph training camp." Yumiko explained as she pulled in front of the house, "Well I'll be home last so don't wait up for me. I also have my key so lock the door if you want."

Fuji nodded, "Ok, stay safe sis." Just as he stepped out of the car a downpour crashed upon him, "Echizen we better make a run for it."

Ryoma nodded as he followed his senpai into the house. By the time the two of them reached the foyer of the house they were soaked and shivering, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't have that match against Kevin today." Ryoma sat down and attempted to take of his shoes.

As Fuji next down next to him in order to remove his own shoes he threw the younger a curious glance, "Oh you were going to play a match today?" He stripped off his shoes and socks, grabbed a pair of house slippers and placed a pair in front of Ryoma before walking into the house.

"Mmm, doomo." Ryoma muttered as he followed Fuji, "Um Senpai, I-uh-I." Before he had a chance to finish a sneeze shook the young tennis player's body.

Almost as if he could read his kouhai's mind Fuji smiled, "Why don't you take a hot bath Ryoma. It wouldn't be good if se send you back to America with a cold."

Ryoma smiled grateful for the offer, "Arigato. But I better call home first so they don't worry about me." Ryoma pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call home before flipping it shut and turning to his senpai.

"The bathroom is right up the stairs first door on the left." Fuji instructed as he led Ryoma up the stairs, "Feel free to use any of the soap and bath salts provided. I'm going to make some supper after I change into some fresh clothes."

Ryoma nodded once again before making his way into the bathroom. It was similar to his with the acceptation of the bathtub being a little bigger. Yes he was definitely going to enjoy himself. After filling the tub and putting in his choice of bath salts Ryoma stropped himself of his wet clothing and eased himself into the goodness of the hot water, "Oh man." He ducked his head under the water and broke the surface seconds' later in time to hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ryoma, I'm going to step in for a moment and set two pairs of night clothes for you two choose from, on the toilet seat." Fuji stated as he slowly opened the door and placed a small pile of clothes on the seat all the while keeping his eyes averted from the tub, "Feel free to take your time. Dinner is going to be a while."

"Hmm arigato, Fuji-senpai. But I'm just about finished. To be honest I feel awkward using someone else's bathtub." That wasn't at all true. Ryoma just felt awkward using the same bathtub as one of his crushes, "Thanks again though."

Fuji only smiled, "It's no trouble. Tonight you may take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch." He chuckled, "I'd use Yutta's bed but he gets picky about it."

"No senpai, I'll use the couch. I don't want to rid you of your bed."

"Echizen, you are a guest. I want you to use my bed."" Fuji's eyes went wide. For a moment he reminded Ryoma of Tezuka.""

Ryoma ducked down so only his eyes and nose were above the water. He looked up at his senpai with rivaling eyes.

"Don't try that Ryoma, you can't overpower me." Fuji stated

Ryoma broke the surface, "Gomen Fuji-senpai. I understand." He stayed under for several moments before breaking the silence as well, "I'm going to get out now, so could you please?"

Fuji nodded, "Yes of course. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He stepped out of the bathroom.

Ryoma waited for several moments to make sure Fuji was a safe distance from the bathroom before climbing out of the tub and drying off. After trying on Yutta's clothes he found himself feeling awkward. Ryoma shrugged them off as quickly as he could. As he did he slipped on a puddle next to the tub and lost his balance, "Wah!" He landed heard on his shoulder and his head just barely missed the tub. Pain shot through his arm and he held back a wince Seconds later he heard pounding coming up the stairs followed by the door swinging open.

"Ryoma are you all right?" Fuji asked before stopping dead in his tracks, eyes wide open.

Akkadia: (has finally stopped chasing Kikumaru) I'm done finally!

Tezuka: Good now you can continue this chapter.

Akkadia: I'm done with the chapter. Now I'm going to work on my applications!

Kikumaru: (panting) I told you Ochibi was cute in this one.

Ryoma: Do you have any idea how many of your readers are going to kill you?

Fuji: Well if they kill the authoress we will never find out what happens now will we?

Akkadia: Lol, well if you guys want to find out what happens then 3 reviews = chapter 7!


	7. Aching Mornings

Akkadia: (Is in her hamper practicing her presentation for her summer job)

Momo: You know I think she's going to set a new record.

Ryoma: What do you mean by that Momo-senpai.

Tezuka: It has taken her over a month to update…

Ryoma: Yeah so?

Fuji: Taking that long to her is like getting hit in the face with your twist serve Echizen.

Inui: (Scanning notebook) Well actually according to my data, Akkadia has taken longer than a month to update.

Momo: Yeah, well she usually updates something or puts something new up doesn't she?

Kaido: (Hissing) You idiot, it's obvious she's been distracted these past few weeks.

Momo: Yeah, distracted by your stupidity.

Kadioh: Say that again I dare you.

Akkadia: (From within her hamper) Don't make me come out of here you two!

Fuji: I think that's what they're trying to make you do.

Taka: (with racquet) IN OTHER WORDS LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER ON THE ROAD!

Akkadia: Can someone please restrain him? The chapter's done!

Everyone: (save Akkadia wide-eyed)

Akkadia: Oy to quote Taka: Let's get this chapter on the road…

A/N: Ok, first off, allow me introduce my writer's block… We've become great friends (but not by choice). So now you know why it took so long. Also, struggling with a new job, car acting up and (starts reading off a list of reasons why she hasn't updated) Whoo! That was quite a list…(looks up to see all readers asleep) Oops, Well I hope those who stayed awake will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7: Aching Mornings

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he tried to decipher the location of the throbbing pain that had rudely lured him from his slumber. Not only that but the cause of it as well. He reached over for the glass of water sitting on the bedside table but stopped. Something was wrong. Ryoma sat up and looked around. Where was he?

That's when the memory came flooding back to him. While trying to change after his bath he had slipped on a puddle in the bathroom; Fuji-senpai's bathroom…Fuji!! Almost as if someone had flipped a switch, Ryoma felt the blush in his cheeks appear. What exactly had Fuji seen? Did he even see anything? Well besides his Kouhai looking like a clumsy fool.

As he tried to sit up, Ryoma felt that throbbing pain course through him again, "Nyarou, that hurts." He looked up and gasped, "Fuji-senpai, how long have you been standing there?"

Fuji was standing in the door way, a cup in one hand and a small bottle of pills in the other, "Good afternoon sleepy head."

"Afternoon?" Ryoma looked at the clock and widened his eyes. It was going on 2:30 pm, "Oh Gomen, I didn't mean to overstay my welcome. " Ryoma tried to pull himself out of bed. He felt the pain hit him once again, "Nyarou."

Fuji walked over and sat down on the bed next to the younger boy, "Your shoulder must still be sore." He handed Ryoma the fresh glass of water and two small pills, "Here these should help."

Ryoma accepted the pills and water gratefully, "doomo." He swallowed the pills and sat back, "Fuji-senpai, what's the weather like outside?"

"Well it's cloudy right now considering it's supposed to rain this evening." Fuji answered as he peeked through the blinds, "Why do you ask?"

Ryoma rotated his arm and winced a little, "Well I was hopping to challenge you to a match as a way to thank you for your hospitality. But I supposed a rain check is in order."

Fuji walked over and sat down, "Not necessarily. I just happened to know a way we can play a match and stay safe and dry. Well not counting the sweat we no doubt will work up." He placed his hand on the younger player's injured shoulder, "But are you sure you'll be up for it?"

Ryoma blinked in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fuji chuckled, "This conversation is starting to go towards Oishi's department."

"Wait a minute. Are you worried about me or something?" Ryoma asked. He subconsciously moved closer to his senpai.

Echizen don't look so surprised. You are my Kouhai, of course I was worried about you. As far as I'm concerned it's in my job description. I was worried about you last night when you fell." Fuji removed his hand from the younger boy's shoulder and leaned back against the bed, "Enlighten me, Echizen, is there something wrong with that?"

A little closer, Ryoma felt his body move a little closer, "No it's just ever sine I left Seigaku to become pro, I 'm not used to people worrying about me unless they expect to get paid." He chuckled, "Come to think of it, the only person in America who does worry about me for free is Kevin Smith." Ryoma stood up, fast, "Kevin? Damn it!"

Fuji looked up at Ryoma concerned, "What's wrong, are you all right?"

Ryoma sighed but didn't turn around, "I promised I'd pay a match against Kevin when the weather was decent or I found a place to play indoors. He walked over to his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. Sure enough there were 3 text messages. One from his cousin telling him that she wouldn't be home all day and the other two were from none other than Kevin, both asking where he was. Ryoma glanced at the battery signal and winced when he saw how low in power it was, "Um, Fuji-senpai, I hate to ask but may I borrow your phone?"

Fuji smiled, "Of course Echizen. Buy first why don't you get dressed and have something to eat? If you may recall, you didn't eat anything since the Karaoke party."

Ryoma chuckled as his stomach decided to throw its own two cents in, "I guess I am a little hungry." He looked down at his attire and suddenly felt his cheeks start a flame, "Oh by the way Fuji- senpai. Last night when you came into the bathroom, was I um, well." He took a seat next to the tennis tensai again.

Fuji couldn't help but laugh. He knew what his kouhai was referring to, "You were covered if that what's you were worried about. I was tempted to try something but I didn't."

Ryoma's face went even darker, "SENPAI!"

Fuji leaned back against the bed laughing, "Echizen I'm joking!" he rolled off the bed in a fit of laughter. As he rolled he knocked the black green haired boy off and somehow managed to find himself on top of him, their lips just millimeters away from each other.

So close. All Ryoma had to do was lift his head up and their lips would connect. But then an image of Tezuka flashed into mind. He wanted to kiss the young man on top of him but he also knew he would feel guilty. The same way he felt when they had kissed the first time, "Fuji-senpai?"

"What would you have me do?" Fuji asked, his voice utterly serious, "Why do you make me feel like this?"

Ryoma was starting to grow confused, "Feel like what? Did I do something wrong senpai?" He couldn't think of anything else to do except to play dumb. Ryoma felt his body tense up as Fuji moved even closer, "Senpai what are you doing?"

"I need to see something. Don't push me back." Fuji didn't wait for any answer as he pressed his lips to the other boy's in a light delicate kiss.

Ryoma wanted to return the kiss but his body and his mind were to far gone to even move so he just lay there. Finally after several seconds his body reacted and he returned the kiss. He decided to blame it on instinct if asked about it.

Fuji pulled his lips away from the other boys and smiled, "I guess I gathered all the information I needed." He sat up, "Would you like to still play that match?"

Ryoma was almost to stunned to speak. He took a moment to catch his breath and nodded, "Yes."

"Then might I suggest using a pair of my old work out clothes. I doubt you want to play tennis in jeans and that sweater." Fuji walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a simple light green polo shirt, "Here you may use these." He set the clothes on the edge of the bed, "I'll head downstairs and throw together a sandwich for the both of us."

As he watched his senpai leave the room Ryoma tried to figure out a way to get his heart to stop slamming against his ribcage. Considering how loud it was echoing in his ears he wouldn't be surprised if Fuji heard it as well. Was he just imagining it? Had he just experienced yet another kiss with the man he couldn't get his mind off of. For a moment Ryoma began to wonder if it really was Fuji he was falling for, not Tezuka. But as Tezuka's face appeared in his mind he felt his heart ache. He knew that he loved Tezuka. He wanted to forget it. He wanted to forget about feelings and emotions. If he hadn't come back to Tokyo he never would have worried about finding himself in this situation.

"Echizen come down, your sandwich is ready." Fuji called from downstairs."

Ryoma snapped out of his current trance and looked down at his attire. He then realized he hadn't moved from that same spot since he was left alone. The young tennis player quickly changed into the provided clothes, "It's a good thing I wore my tennis shoes." As he headed downstairs he stopped, "Uh Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji walked out of the kitchen, "Yes Echizen? Is something wrong?"

"Um yes actually there is a problem. I don't have my tennis racquet with me." Ryoma entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table, "I may be a pro but even I can't play with an invisible racquet."

Fuji chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I have several spare racquets. You can take your pick. Hopefully one of them will work for you." He took a seat next to his Kouhai and picked up his sandwich, "Well, let's eat and then I'll contact my indoor court provider. That way if it does start raining while we are playing outside we'll have a backup plan."

Ryoma bit into his sandwich and chewed slowly, "Say Fuji-senpai you never told me who the inside court provider is. Or whatever you're calling them."

"Oh, I could have sworn I mentioned him." Fuji smiled, "It's Atobe…"

Everyone: (save Atobe and Akkadia) ATOBE?!

Akkadia: (inside her hamper) Yep, Monkey king owes me a favor.

Atobe: More like ore-sama is granting the peasant a favor. Ore-sama owes nothing to anyone.

Momo: Kaidoh correct me if I'm wrong but in this crazy authoress' mind you and I are considered a couple.

Momo+Kaidoh: (screams)

Akkadia: Hey a lot of readers like you two as a couple.

Ryoma: What I'm wondering is how you plan escaping my twist serves for stopping there!

Tezuka: Echizen, this is one case where this may not be considered a cliffhanger.

Fuji: I'm curious as to see where she plans to take this.

Everyone: (save Fuji and Akkadia) Aren't we all?

Akkadia: (in her hamper) well 3 reviews= chapter 8! I'll be in my hamper if anyone needs me!


	8. OkamiHaiiro

Momoshiro: (yelling as loud as he can) KNOCHIWA MINNA!

Ryoma: (wincing) Keep it down Mom-senpai, or you're going to wake her up.

Momoshiro: WHAT DID YOU SAY ECHIZEN II CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Kaido: Why am I not surprised?

Fuji: All of you shut up! Do you have any idea what will happen if she wakes up now?

Taka: The apocalypse?

Tezuka: Exactly. Now all of you shut up if you enjoy living.

Eiji: (Puts Daigoro next to a sleeping Akkadia). The sleeping Authoress before you doesn't own Prince of tennis so don't sue.

Inui: On with the fic.

A/N: Ok, I've started a paper route which I do at night and I'm exhausted. So while you guys are enjoying the chapter I will be busy taking a nap…zzzzzzzzzzzz (murmurs in her sleep) Oh Gomen if this chapter is a bit shorter than normal. I'm still buddy- buddy (not by choice) with my writer's block)

Chapter 8: Okamihaiiro

Ryoma tightened his grip on the borrowed racquet as he patiently waited for Atobe to call the score. In return for being the chair judge, Ryoma had promised the monkey king he would play a match against him after Fuji. They were playing on one of Atobe's outside courts.

"40 all."

"You know Echizen I'm surprised." Fuji bounced the ball twice before tossing it, igniting his serve. He charged the net, "You have played all 4 of these games without using a single signature move."

Ryoma hit a lob, "Oh gomen senpai. I didn't realize you wanted me to considering hit is supposed to be a 'friendly match'. Besides aren't you pulling the same stunt? I expected a challenge." He was taken by surprise when the ball came soaring over, nearly pounding itself in to the courts before bouncing back over the net and landing at Fuji's feet still spinning, "Whoa! What was that?"

Fuji picked up the still spinning ball, and placed a smirk on his features, "That is my newest Triple Counter, Okamihaiiro. You said you wanted a challenge Echizen so I gave you what you wanted."

Ryoma rested his racquet on his shoulder, "So I did. Now I know you don't plan to hold back." He glanced up when he heard thunder in the distance, "Let's finish this up before its start raining." He took a second ball from his shorts pocket and delivered his serve.

Fuji literally jumped out of the way as the ball came rocketing towards his face, "whoa!"

"15-love. Echizen, what the hell was that?"

Ryoma picked up the tennis ball and bounced it, "Fuji-senpai was kind enough to show me his new move so I thought I'd return the favor, this is-"he served, "-my sonic twist."

"30-love."

"I shouldn't have expected any less from you. Now I know what you've been hiding from us while you've been in America." Fuji smiled, "Let's go Echizen, the storm is brewing and I don't mean in the sky."

Ryoma bounced the ball, "My pleasure Fuji-senpai."

"Game and Match to Echizen Ryoma 7 games to 5." Atobe announced as he climbed down from the judges chair.

"Well Echizen I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. I haven't had a match like that in quite sometime." Fuji said as he walked over to the bench and pulled out two towels from his tennis bag and tossed one to Ryoma just as he approached him. He reached into his bag again just as his cell phone went off.

Ryoma caught the towel with ease. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead before turning his attention to Atobe, "I hoped you enjoyed the show Monkey King."

"Ore-sama admits you have grown stronger in the past year, but ore-sama will not be defeated." When a rumble of thunder nearly shook the ground Atobe was taken by surprise when he found a small body being thrown against him. Whoa what the?"

"Kei-chan!"

"Jirou what is it?" When another shock of thunder echoed and Jirou's grip tightened he was answered, "Oh, I see. Come on let's get inside before its starts raining."

"Echizen, Momoshiro's calling for you." Fuji held the phone out to his kouhai.

Ryoma accepted the phone, "Hai Momo-senpai. Nani? Oh Hai, that sound's great what time?" He pulled the phone away quick to check the time, "Ok, sounds good I'll see you there, bye." He flipped the phone shut and tossed it to Fuji, "Momo-senpai is going to treat me to burgers. Think we can head back to your place so I can pick up my stuff and change?"

Fuji nodded and he stuffed the towels into his bag and before slinging it onto his shoulder, "Let's get going before the storm hits." He lead Ryoma out of Atobe's glorious estate before the two of them made a run for it. The whole time they were running Fuji could feel his heart pounding in his chest and not from the lack of oxygen either, "Didn't you say you were planning on playing a match against that friend of yours?"

"Yes, but considering how nasty the weather's been looking I think I'm going to tell Kevin to just call it off until we get back to America." Ryoma picked up his pace, "Let's get going. I want to reach the burger joint before it starts storming."

Fuji only nodded as he felt his heart beat increasing this time due to the light jog he had broken into. Once they finally reached the Fuji residence the two of them entered the room and Fuji headed up stairs for a moment only to return in time to see Ryoma finishing up his phone call with Kevin. In his hands were Ryoma's clothes, "Well thank you for the game and company Echizen. You have indeed proved you are strong enough to become pro." Fuji looked at the young man before him and without thinking pulled him into another kiss.

"Eiji, did you want chocolate syrup on your ice cream?"

Kikumaru peeked his head in his boyfriends' kitchen with a smile, "Yeah, and some whipped cream too if you have any." He and Oishi were going to have a movie-fest as a way to ride out the storm, "Oishi what movie are we going to start with?"

Oishi walked out carrying two bowls of ice cream, "Well, definitely not a horror flick. Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

Kikumaru thought back for a moment before feeling his cheeks darken, "Oh yeah." He set his ice cream down on the table and walked over to the movie selection, "I think I know just the one.

"Sure you pick it out and surprise me." Oishi walked into the kitchen and returned with a punch of napkins, "I have a feeling we're going to need these." When the saw the top menu playing he smiled, "I should have known. You've been a fan of his for a while now." On the screen Hayao Miazaki's newest movie Ponyo was playing.

"You don't mind do you?" Kikumaru asked as he curled up on the couch and placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He took a spoonful of his ice cream before turning to smile that loveable smile of his

Oishi returned the smile and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's sweet and sticky lips, "Of course not. I've wanted to see this too." He kissed his boyfriend's lips again, "Now quiet and watch the movie."

Kikumaru made no objections to that as he turned his attention to the movie.

"So you wiped the court with Fuji-senpai then?" Momoshiro picked up another fry and shoved it in his mouth before slathering it up with ketchup.

Ryoma's face turned green, "You know Momo-senpai I almost forgot how disgusting you can be when you're eating." He picked up his 2nd burger and bit into it, "But yeah he showed me his newest Triple Counter Okamihaiiro." He took a sip of his soda before turning his attention back to his senpai, "I admit he took me by surprise."

Momoshiro inhaled his third burger and smiled, "Well I guess you're not the only one improving." He swallowed and looked outside, "Oh man I was hoping the weather would clear before you head back to America. When do you go back?"

Ryoma finished his burger and crunched up the wrapper, "I go back on Saturday. Why did you want to know?"

"Well, Kadioh and I were hoping you'd be able to make an appearance at practice sometime this week." Momoshiro answered as he too finished his last burger and the last of his fries." He winced when he looked outside, "Looks like the storm is going to start brewing up pretty quick here. You might want to head home."

"Speaking of Kaidoh-senpai Momo-senpai when were you going to tell me about that?" Ryoma chuckled when his senpai's cheeks darken, "So how long?"

"Since after nationals last year. It's really kind of an on and off thing. I don't really consider him my boyfriend and the same goes for him I know but we've cleared out a majority of our differences and well let's just say I guess I care about him in my own way." Momoshiro admitted, "A lot of people think I'm dating Ann Tachibanna, but I'm not. Kamio is."

Ryoma nodded as he finished up his soda and gathered his trash, "Well if by some miracle the weather does clear up I'll make an appearance. I only hope that Osakada girl isn't there."

"Who Tomoka? Oh, she and Ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter are both regulars on the girl's team so they don't have time to come cheer for us." Momoshiro responded, "Come on let's get going. I'll walk you home." He stood up and led Ryoma out of the restaurant. The Seigaku Jr. Captain turned around in time to feel Echizen push him out of the way. Seconds later he heard tires screeching…

Ryoma: (Is being held back by Oishi) LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

Eiji: Nya Ochibi's scary!

Tezuka: ECHIZEN 70 LAPS NOW!

Momoshiro: (looking around) where is it?

Everyone else: What are you looking for Momo?

Momoshiro: Inui-senpai's newest juice, I need it and Taka-senpai's help.

Taka: For what exactly?

Momoshiro: What else? Blow up Akkadia's writer's block.

Fuji: (shakes his head) Well 3 reviews= chapter 9!


	9. Confessions

Akkadia: (from within her hamper) Hey everyone (entire hamper jumps from explosion).

Kikumaru: (latching on to Oishi) Nya what in the world was that?

Momoshiro: (walks out of the other room followed by a ton of black smoke) It didn't work.

Ryoma: What didn't work senpai?

Kaidoh: We just tried to use Taka-senpai's fire power and Inui-senpai's new juice to blow up Akkadia's writer's block.

Akkadia: Hey dumb and dumber, why are you trying to blow up something that doesn't exist? Oh yeah I don't own Prince of tennis. But I do own Dr. Hewlard. (The doctor of all my fics!)

Seigaku: (turn to hamper) Huh?

Akkadia: I obviously got over my writer's block if this chapter is up.

Tezuka: Yes and she had a good reason for taking so long. She's been extremely tired from her new job and she sleeps as much as she can.

Fuji: (looks in hamper). This is what she is doing now.

Oishi: Let's keep quiet so she can sleep. On with the fic.

A/N: Ok, what can I say here except I hope you all like the chapter! I'm still not exactly sure where I want to go with this. Mainly I don't want to disappoint my readers. If anyone has any suggestions or requests I'll try to grant them or use them! I warn you though this chapter is going to be a short as hell but I'll do my best!

Chapter 9 Confessions

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing at all seemed familiar to him. Looking down he realized he was dressed in a hospital gown. Wait! A hospital gown? Slowly pushing himself up from the bed into a sitting position Ryoma took another look around and stopped his gaze on a figure standing next to the window. The room was pretty dim so it took his eyes a minute to fully focus on the figure, "Buchou?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu's brown eyes slowly pulled themselves away from the harsh storm outside and focused their gaze on the young man sitting up in the hospital bed. He said nothing to the other as he crossed the room, sat down on the bed and pulled the other boy into a tight embrace.

Ryoma felt his body tense up to the point one could call him a 'pillar' and it would be literal. Finally he forced his body to relax and in means of respect only, returned the embrace.

Several moments past and the Sr. High tennis captain pulled himself away, "Echizen, I was so worried."

Ryoma had to force himself to hide his disappointment when Tezuka released him, "Buchou, can you tell me what happened? I mean why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Tezuka asked.

"No, I remember finishing burgers with Momo-senpai then I remember crossing the street. After that I woke up here and well-" Ryoma trailed off.

Tezuka looked away, "Well, to be honest it's my fault."

Ryoma looked at the older boy confused, "What do you mean it was your fault?"

Tezuka sighed deeply as he started explaining what had happened.

FLASHBACK

Tezuka stepped off the bus and opened his umbrella. Normally stormy weather didn't bother him. It would give the regulars on his team a small break. But since they had a tournament coming up in less than a month a break was the last thing they needed. It just meant that once the weather cleared practice would be longer and harder.

Crossing the street he nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw Echizen and Momoshiro just about to exit the burger shop. It shouldn't have come to a surprise to him. The two of them would often go out for burgers after practice. Just because Echizen was considered a Pro now didn't mean he wasn't the same boy he was two years ago.

Well that wasn't entirely true. Back in middle school, Ryoma had those amazing eyes, that unique hair color, that slightly muscular build and that face that the Seigaku captain had fallen for. Everything was the same, but better.

As he watched the two of them Tezuka couldn't help feeling jealous of Momoshiro for being able to spend time with the younger boy. As much as he wanted to he couldn't shake the jealousy. Finally pushing the thought from his mind the Seigaku High captain turned the corner and was about to walk into the store across the street when he heard the tires screeching.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Tezuka dropped his umbrella and felt an adrenaline rush push him to run faster than he ever had in his life. Just as his body came in contact with the other boy the two of them flew just out of the path of the car and the other boy's head connected with the concrete, at the same time his lips connected with Tezuka's.

Tezuka pulled away in shock. It had been an accident. So he pushed the kiss from his mind and noticed the other boy was unconscious. Pulling out his cell phone the brunette called for an ambulance.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ryoma sat there completely stunned for several moments. No words were cooperative enough to come to his mind. And even if there had been he wouldn't have been able to say them. Finally he forced himself to turn to his former tennis captain, "You saved my life."

Tezuka shook his head, "But Echizen I'm also the reason you're in here."

"Yes, but if you hadn't pushed me out of the path of the car I could have a lot more wrong with me." Ryoma stopped, "Wait what exactly is wrong with me?"

"Well the doctors did some tests and they said it was just a concussion. In other words you were very lucky."

Ryoma only nodded, "Wait what happened to Momo-senpai?"

"Oh Momoshiro was here for a while but he had to head home to baby sit his sisters tonight." Tezuka answered taking his place back by the window, "He wants to see you tomorrow to thank you."

"Tomorrow? Why what did I do?"

"Well it seems you pushed him out of the way just as I did." Tezuka closed the blinds and walked over to page the nurse, "I almost forgot, the doctor asked me to inform him as soon as you woke up."

Ryoma reached over for the glass of water sitting on his side table and took a long drink, "Buchou, I'm sorry."

Tezuka took a seat on the edge of the bed, "What on earth could you be sorry for?"

Ryoma looked away, "I figured on a day like this you'd want to spend it with Fuji-senpai. I'm taking up all your time."

Tezuka shook his head, "Fuji and I spent the entire day the other day together. Even he and I need a break from one another."

Before either of them could say anything more the door opened and in walked Dr. Hewlard, "Ah young Ryoma, I haven't seen you in a year! Well that is conscious in a year."

Ryoma pushed himself up from his bed, "Give it to me straight. How long am I stuck in here?"

Dr. Hewlard chuckled, "Don't worry. We're just keeping you over night for observation. But I highly recommend you being more careful and watching where you walk." He turned to Tezuka with a smile, "You did a good deed by saving this boy's life."

Tezuka took Ryoma's hand into his own, "Well Ryoma means a lot to me so."

Ryoma could feel his heart starting to pound against his chest. But it sped up when his captain leaned in closer pulling him into his arms again.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Just don't do anything reckless." Dr. Hewlard chuckled as he left the room.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he pushed his captain away, "Buchou what are you doing?! Why didn't you correct the doctor?"

Tezuka shook his head, "Echizen there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. But I don't think I can with words alone."

Ryoma cocked his head to the sighed in confusion.

Tezuka looked away, "Please don't do that. I don't think I'll be able hold myself back."

Ryoma scooted closer to his captain, "Then don't." All logic that once sat in his mind was completely gone and he wasn't thinking straight anymore.

Those words broke whatever barrier there was sitting in between himself and the other boy and Tezuka pressed his lips to Ryoma's in a deep kiss.

Ryoma's heart was about to slam through his ribcage and chest and right into Tezuka's hand. But he didn't care at this point as he pulled himself closer to his captain and returned the kiss. He knew this was wrong. He knew it and he didn't care. He didn't have enough strength to push his captain away and at that point in time he didn't want to. Besides he decided this would be considered his 'thank you for saving me Buchou' thank you.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist pulling Ryoma on to his lap. He also knew this was wrong. But he couldn't stop himself. His feelings for this boy in his arms were almost as strong for the feeling for Fuji; perhaps stronger.

It was several minutes later that the two of them finally broke apart, "Buchou? I'm sorry I-"

Tezuka cut the boy off by kissing him again, "Be quiet. I need to say this now or I won't get the chance again understand?"

Ryoma nodded, "Ok, I'll listen."

Tezuka stroked the other boy's cheeks, "Ryoma, as you know Fuji and I have been dating for quite some time now. But before he and I started going out, I already had feelings for you. I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't. When I finally worked up the courage to tell you, you were invited to the U.S Open. I couldn't tell you because I knew it would cause a distraction. A few weeks beforehand my grandfather grew ill and Fuji comforted me. I forced myself to push my feelings for you away. In response to my actions I started falling for Fuji. But I couldn't keep my feelings hidden for you any longer."

Ryoma tightened is grip on his captain's shirt, "Buchou, why are you doing this? You can't have feelings for me. I don't deserve it. You and Fuji-senpai are perfect for each other; soul mates! "

Tezuka looked down to see tears streaming down the younger boy's face, "Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked away, "Please Buchou."

Tezuka tilted the other boy's chin up and pressed his lips to his again, "Ryoma, I love you and there's nothing I can stop this feeling. But I also love Fuji, very much. I need you to tell me how you feel."

Ryoma only cried even harder as he wrapped his arms around his captain's torso, "I do love you. I have ever since I joined the regulars. But I can't let these feelings show. If you love Fuji-senpai, then you two deserve one another. I never want to hurt you by breaking you and Fuji-senpai up. "

Tezuka looked away, "At the rate he and I have been going, that may be a good thing."

Ryoma's jaw slammed to his lap.

Momoshiro: Sheesh!

Fuji: She's starting to confuse everyone again.

Ryoma: Well last I checked senpai, this story is called 'confused' emotions am I right?

Kikumaru: Does anyone have any idea what the authoress is going to do next?

Oishi: No clue.

Ryoma: Well at least she isn't sticking me in the hospital for 3 weeks like she did in her other story.

Tezuka: Hey you guys don't give her any grief.

Kaidoh: Why not? She's driving us crazy!

Inui: According to my data, the day after the authoress posts this will be her birthday and she's had a rough year so far.

Seigaku: Oh!

Taka: (in the kitchen whipping up a birthday feast for the authoress) 3 reviews = chapter 9!


	10. Pondering Practice and Promises

Akkadia: (Staring at the computer screen drooling)

Taka: Oh boy she's gone. (goes to the kitchen) But at least she's out of her hamper.

Eiji: (glomps the authoress and gets no response) Kadi-chan's been watching that movie all day.

Oishi: What exactly is she watching anyway?

Inui: I believe our dreamy-eyed authoress has fallen head over heels for the shounen ai/yaoi manga Takumi-chan. There were 2 movies made based from the manga and Akkadia can't seemed to get enough of the second one.

Akkadia: (screams "Kawaii" before passing out when the two main characters Saki Giichi [aka Gii] and Takumi Hayana kiss)

Momo: (from the other room with Kaido cleaning up the debris from last chapter's explosion) Did she pass out again?

Tezuka: Yes she did (turns to readers) The passed out authoress does not own us or the mentioned characters in Takumi-kun.

Fuji: I'm starting to feel neglected. She likes that show more than she likes us (sighs).

Ryoma: Yeah she's gone so far as to write a one-shot for the manga. (looks at the movie.) I just noticed something. The main characters kind of look like Buchou without Glasses and me... That's scary.

Kaidoh: She loves that show so much it' s what inspired this chapter. And she's throwing something between Momoshiro and me. Man she's lucky. Enjoy the chapter and feel free to look at the bonus one-shot from Takumi-kun at the end. She's putting it in here because Takumi-kun doesn't get it's own category and since players from the Tenimyu musicals act in it this is the next best place. You have been warned.

A/N: Hey you guys sorry it took so long with this update. I've got a new obsession and their names Are Gii and Takumi (starts melting) I recommend that manga and the two movies for any and all yaoi/shounen ai fans. Daisuke Watanabe (plays 4th generation Tezuka for musicals) plays Gii and Hamao Kyousuke (forth generation Kikumaru) plays Takumi. The movies are Takumi-kun series: Soshite Harukaze ni Saysite that's the first movie. Takumi-kun Series Niji-iro no Garasu (that's the second movie). (both can be found on youtube subbed). Also Aiba Hiroki (2nd and 3rd generation Fuji) makes an appearance too! (melts completely then goes into the freezer th steps back out)Back on the subject I'm considering making this into a three some for Ryoma Tezuka and Fuj. But it's up to my readers of course! (rereads reviews) threesome it is! I've blabbed long enough on with the fic!

Chapter 10: Pondering Practice and Promises

Ryoma shouldered his racquet after hitting the last tennis ball. He had just spend his last 200 yen at the tennis cage. In the past the tennis prodigy had spent quite a large amount of yen in these cages. It allowed him to clear his head whenever something was troubling him. But no matter how many times he hit the tennis ball, he couldn't shake that conversation he had shared with Tezuka the day before.

FLASHBACK

_Tezuka wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist pulling Ryoma on to his lap. He also knew this was wrong. But he couldn't stop himself. His feelings for this boy in his arms were almost as strong for the feeling for Fuji; perhaps stronger._

_It was several minutes later that the two of them finally broke apart, "Buchou? I'm sorry I-"_

_Tezuka cut the boy off by kissing him again, "Be quiet. I need to say this now or I won't get the chance again understand?"_

_Ryoma nodded, "Ok, I'll listen."_

_Tezuka stroked the other boy's cheeks, "Ryoma, as you know Fuji and I have been dating for quite some time now. But before he and I started going out, I already had feelings for you. I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't. When I finally worked up the courage to tell you, you were invited to the U.S Open. I couldn't tell you because I knew it would cause a distraction. A few weeks beforehand my grandfather grew ill and Fuji comforted me. I forced myself to push my feelings for you away. In response to my actions I started falling for Fuji. But I couldn't keep my feelings hidden for you any longer."_

_Ryoma tightened is grip on his captain's shirt, "Buchou, why are you doing this? You can't have feelings for me. I don't deserve it. You and Fuji-senpai are perfect for each other; soul mates! "_

_Tezuka looked down to see tears streaming down the younger boy's face, "Ryoma?"_

_Ryoma looked away, "Please Buchou."_

_Tezuka tilted the other boy's chin up and pressed his lips to his again, "Ryoma, I love you and there's nothing I can do to stop this feeling. But I also love Fuji, very much. I need you to tell me how you feel."_

_Ryoma only cried even harder as he wrapped his arms around his captain's torso, "I do love you. I have ever since I joined the regulars. But I can't let these feelings show. If you love Fuji-senpai, then you two deserve one another. I never want to hurt you by breaking you and Fuji-senpai up. "_

_Tezuka looked away, "At the rate he and I have been going, that may be a good thing."_

_Ryoma's jaw slammed to his lap._

END OF FLASHBACK

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was about to check his pocket to see if he had enough yen to get his ponta when his cell phone rang. Ryoma rummaged in his bag for the shrieking device and flipped hit open, "Hai?"

"Echizen, I'm glad you picked up. Listen weather is supposed to be cooperative today and Kaidoh and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind stopping in during our tennis practice. You know maybe give our regulars some pointers." Momoshiro's voice came over the other line.

Ryoma glanced at the clock displayed on his phone. "Wait Momo-senpai where are you calling from? How did you get my number?"

"It's lunchtime, I'm in Ryusaki-senei's office and I got the number from her. So what do you say? Besides it will make meeting up easier."

Ryoma searched his bag for his emergency yen stash and groaned. "Meeting up for what exactly?"

"Well Kaidoh and I want to treat you to Kawamura sushi if that's all right. We both want to thank you for helping me the other day. That is unless you already had plans."

"Well throw in a can of Ponta and I guess I can make an appearance." Ryoma answered. He was desperate for the grape soda now. But if he had the chance of getting some later he could be patient.

Momoshiro chuckled, "No problem, I already have one chilling in Sensei's fridge. So I'll see you at practice then Ja ne Echizen."

Ryoma flipped his phone shut and opened it again dialing Kevin's number. After a minute he was greeted with a deafening scream that sounded like it said What the hell took you so damn long you idiot. But he couldn't be sure. "Stop yelling or I'm going to hang up and you wont' get that match you wanted." when he was answered with silence he smirked. "Now if you're level headed enough I was going to suggest you coming with me to my old school's tennis practice later today and give them a show."

Kevin chuckled, "Are you sure you're using the right phone pal? This number is to Echizen Ryoma's phone. That cocky tennis brat would never suggest something like that."

Ryoma started pulling the phone away from his ear slightly wondering how he managed to put up with this guy in the past. "I'm hanging up."

"No, don't I'm kidding. But tell me why do you want to have the match there? A random street court will suffice just as well wouldnt''it?" Kevin suggested.

"Well yeah it would, but I made a promise to my senpai. So by doing this it allows me to hit two Monkey kings with one twist serve."

Kevin was silent for a minute, "I'm not going to ask because I know it will result in you hanging up."

Ryoma smirked, "You better believe it. Now-" the tennis prince went on to explain the time and place to meet. After the two talked a few more minutes Ryoma flipped his phone shut and headed back to his house in hopes to squeeze in a nap before he had to head to the school.

Momoshiro looked down at the tennis courts to see all the members warming up and the regulars doing their drills. He was standing in class 2A, the best place to observe the courts. The Seigaku captain was about to head down to the courts when the door opened. When he realized it was Kaidoh he smiled, "You ready to head down to the courts?"

The snake shot player lightly hissed as he approached his tennis captain and captured his lips in a quick kiss, "Yeah, let's go." he followed the dunk smash player out to the courts. "Did you get a hold of Echizen?"

Momo nodded, "Yeah, he said he'll make an appearance and he'll go with us to kawamura sushi." He stopped when he realized Kaidoh was no longer at his side. Turning around he saw the snake-shot player faintly shaking, "Kaidoh are you ok?" Seconds later he felt Kaidoh's arms around his waist. "Kaidoh?"

"You need to promise me something you dumbass." Kaidoh whispered as he rested his head against Momo's shoulder considering the dunksmash player was just a hair taller than him.

Momo smirked at the dumbass line but took no offense from it. That was how they always addressed one another. Unless they outwardly displayed their affection towards each other no one would no a damn thing about their relationship. "What is that?"

Kaidoh looked back up and hissed again before capturing the other boy's lips with his. "Never and repeat never scare me like that again."

Momo returned the kiss but pulled back when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Momoshiro Buchou, there's some strange guy out on the courts. He said he's looking for you and Kaidoh Fukubuchou."

Momoshiro relaxed when he realized it was only Kondo Kitaro, "Looks like our special guest has arrived. Viper let's get down stairs." The three of them walked to the courts to see nearly all of the members whispering and talking in hushed voices. "Just because we have a guest doesnt' give you all the right to stop practicing and start gossping like schools girls. 15 laps everyone." When the dunksmash player was answered with groans he glanced at Kaidoh he stepped forward.

"Do you want him to double that? Get going" the bandanna wearing tennis player hissed. Once the team went off to do their rounds Kaido and Momoshrio both approached their guest. "You really haven't changed a bit have you Echizen."

Ryoma smirked as he shouldered his racquet after flipping his cell phone shut. "You're one to talk Kaidoh-senpai." when he was answered with a hiss he only shrugged. "Oh hey Momo-senpai where's my ponta?"

Momoshiro smacked himself inthe head. "Oh that's right it's still up in Sensei's office. Hey Fukada, run up to Ryuzaki-sensei's office and bring down the an of grape ponta." He knew the 3rd year regular would already be done with his laps seeing as how his speed rivals that of Kamio's of Fudomine.

Fukada nodded as he took a second to catch his breath before heading up to the coaches office returning minutes later with the grape soda i hand. "Here you go."

Ryoma accept the soda with a muttered 'domo' before opening it and practically draining the entire contents in one swig. After a moment he slowed down, "If you dont' mind Momo-senpai, I have something in mind to show your team. I just have to wait for my opponent to show up."

Momoshiro gave the young tennis pro a confused look. "Opponent?"

But Ryoma didn't answer him as he set the can of ponta next to his bag and started walking around the courts watching the other's play. Had someone handed him a notebook, one might say he was imitating Inui. He walked back over to the captain and vice captain and looked back over the courts again.

"Sorry I'm late." Kevin announced running towards the group.

Ryoma reached into his bag and pulled out his racquet. "Now I think it's time for a show. Who can you get to be the chair judge?"

"I know." Momoshiro put his finger's in his mouth and gave a high pitched whistle, "Minna gather around." Once all the members were assembled h continued. "Everyone we are in for a special treat. Former regular Echizen Ryoma and tennis pro Kevin Smith have agreed to grace us with their skllls by having a match right here on Seigkau's courts. I want all of you to watch the match thoroughly and pick up any shots or tricks you think might work for you." the seigaku captain turned to one of the players who was balancing his racquet on his finger, "Kata, you will be the chair judge."

Katayama nearly dropped his racquet but set it down before he could and walked over to the judges chair.

"Wait why does Kata-kun get do be the chair judge?" one of the other boys asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Don't forget Ryoma. I win this match, you tell me everything I want to know. " Kevin said preparing himself for th oncoming serve.

Ryoma said nothing as he fired his sonic twist drilling a hole in the ground and nearly taking Kevin's head off and becoming embedded in the fence.

Katayama's eyes widened. "Um 15-love."

Momoshiro could hold back a chuckle when the Seigaku members all gasped. "That is why Kata is the chair judge. He's the only one who s eye sight good enough to catch those shots."

This was going to be an interesting match indeed.

A/N: Ok this is the end of Confused Emotions chapter. Feel free to skip my Takumi-kun one shot if you want. But for those who are interested scroll down and read the results of a fan girls' wild imagination...

Hayama Takumi glanced at his watch for the 20th time within the time span of 5 minutes. The 3rd year student was anxiously waiting for the arrival of his boyfriend Saki Giichi aka Gii. The two of them had been dating for two years now. That day was their anniversary, that day Gii had told Takumi to wait at the spot they had shiared their first kiss. But that day it was raining hard and Gii was nearly an hour late. Takumi didnt' have an umbrella.

Feeling a sneeze tick his nose Takumi headed back to the campus desperate for a hot shower. Once he collected a dry change of clothes he headed to the shower room. The hot water was able to wash away the chill from his bones but not the tears from his eyes. On his way back to the campus Takumi could have sworn he saw Gii laughing up a storm with one of their classmates Takahiro. After finishing his shower Takumi chanced into his dry clothes and wiped all evidence of tears from his face as he made his way back to the dorm. He didn't want to have to answer any questions.

Once the third year had reached his and Gii's shared room he held himself back from slamming the door shut before throwing himself on Gii's bed. The tears came freely this time with no rain or shower water to wash them away or hide them. Eventually the 3rd year cried himself to sleep, tear drops still evident on his slightly flickering eyelids.

"Arigatou." Gii nodded his head in thanks when the man across the counter handed him the black satin box. Inside was something he had wanted to give to Takumi ever since he first saw him. As the thought of Takumi crossed his mind he glanced at his watched and his eyes went wide. "Damn it." He pocketed the small backs and muttered an ao;ogize to the shopkeeper before racing out of the shop.

Gii immediately began his search at the location he and Takumi were supposed to meet. No Takumi. Allowing no hesitation to enter his mind  
Gii ran back towards the campus were he asked a frew other students if they had seen the other boy. When the all told him no he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Gii ran through the entire school ignoring the protests of the teachers and other students. He checked every class room ever hallway, the library, still no Takumi. Feeling defeated Gii headed to his and Takumi's room. When he opened the door he stopped dead in is tracks. Lying on his bed was no other than Takumi. Gii walked over to the sleeping form of his boyfriend and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. His hair was damp which trigged a pang of concern. Had Takumi been waitng for him out in the rain? Not being able to stand not holding his lover in his arms Gii bend down to kiss the other boy bus stopped.

Tear tracks. Tear tracks all over his precious Takumi's face. Gii never wanted to see Takumi cry The result would be the feeling of his heart breaking because he was unbale to keep his lover happy. In pure means of comfort Gii gently pressed his lips to the still sleeping Takumi's. He had no idea if this would pull the other boy from his slumber. All he knew was he wanted to hold Takumi tightly in his arms and not let go. "Gomen Takumi Ashiteru."

Takumi had woken up when Gii had returned. Not in the mood to face the other man the 3rd year stayed quiet. When he felt the kiss he didnt' response but he didn't reject the other boy either. But when he heard Gii say 'Aishiteru' his eyes opened, "Don't lie to me Gii."

Gii nearly fell back when Takumi's eyes opened. Unable to hide his relief he tried to pull the other boy in his arms. When Takumi pushed him away his eyes went wide. "Doushte? (sp I think sorry)"

Takumi sat up and turned so his back was facing his boyfriends. "Don't give me that. You were supposed to meet me at our spot. I waited a whole hour a whole damn our in th rain for you. When I couldnt' take the cold anymore I cam back to campus where I saw you talking to Takahiro." Takumi brought his knees up to his chest. "You like him don't you? You're sick of being with me and now you want to go out with Takahiro. I'm right aren't I?" When Takumi didn't recieve an answer he turned around and chocked back a gasp. Gii was crying. Gii had tears in his eyes, "Gii?"

Gii sat back down on the bed but surprisingly made no attempt to pull Takumi close to him. "Takumi please listen to what I have to say. Gomen, I never meant for you to wait that long. In fact I never intended for you to wait at all." he said not being able to find the strength to look the other boy in the eye. "I love you so much. Which is why I have a very important question to ask you. " Gii reached into his pocket and pulled out the black satin box. "Takumi, you mean everything in the world to me. I know we're a little to young but I don't care. I've been wanting to do this for months." He opend the box, and inside ws a silver band with a clear gem embedded in is. "Hayama Takumi, will you marry me?"

Takumi's eyes went wide at the sight of the ring. At first his words didn't seem to want to cooperate but finally he said, "Marry you? But Gii what about Takahiro?"

Gii had been hoping for a 'yes' but he was grateful Takumi's answer hadnt' been a 'no'. "I was asking Takahiro if he had seen you around. I spend time thish him because he's my partner for a project." He cupped the other boy's face in his hands. "I have told you time and time again you mean the world to me."

Takumi removed Gii's hands from his face and threw his arms around the larger man's broad shoulders. "I love you Gii and my answer is yes I will marry you."

Gii pulled Takumi out of the embrace long enough to slip the ring on his finger and capture the other boys lips with his own. "Ashiteru Takumi." H kissed the otehr boy again gently pressing him down on the bed. As they made love a small thought couldn't help but sneak in both of their minds. Thank Kami-sama there no classes that day.

Ryoma: That was interesting I guess.

Taka: (searching inside Akkadia's hamper)

Tezuka: Kawamura what are you doing?

Taka: (muffled) I'm looking for Akkadia's chocolate. it's the same as smelling salts for her trust me.

Inui: Quite right but you do realize the minute she's revived she's going to watch that movie again

Eiji: (points to the computer) too late

Akkadia: (watching the movie again) 3 reviews= chapter 11!

Seigaku: She speaks!

Akkadia: (blows raspberry.)


	11. A Promise fulfilled

Akkadia; (In her hamper crying)

Momo: (plugs ears) What the heck is wrong with her?

Oishi: No clue. But she's been upset since the begging of the month of December.

Inui: According to my data Youtube removed the 2nd Takumi-kun movie. And only a few days ago did someone put it up again. But there of course is the chance this upload will be removed too.

Kaidoh: (winces when Akkadia cried even louder) did you have to remind her Inui-senpai?

Tezuka: At least she had the decency to work on this chapter.

Eiji: Well Kadi-chan is nervous about the winter weather as well. She doesn't like driving in the snow.

Fuji: Once again the only things our distressed authoress owns are the idea and the regulars not mentioned in the manga and anime.

Taka: On with the fic!

A/N: Hey all, I'm depressed beyond belief but I hope that doesn't affect this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to a slight case of writer's block this chapter is a bit short. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: A Promise fulfilled.

It was breathtaking absolutely breathtaking. That was the only way to describe the display on the courts. No one dared to blink; fear of missing something. Momoshiro and Kaidoh almost couldn't believe their eyes. When they called Echizen to ask if he would give the regulars some pointers they never expected this. It was no wonder Ryoma and Kevin were considered two of the besting the circuit.

Along with their captain and vice captain, Kachiro, Katsuo, Arai and Kondo had seen Ryoma in action before. But even they hadn't been able to keep their jaws from dropping. But they unlike Fukada and Katayama, who had moved to Seiagku that year, were able to reattach their jaws quicker.

"40-15." Katayami announced from his position on the judges chair. "Kevin's serve."

"Sugoi! Ryoma-kun is amazing!" Katsuo stated just as Ryoma returned Kevin's serve starting a rally between the two pros.

"Kevin is really good too. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to underestimate him." Kachiro added.

Game to Echizen 3 games to 2. Change courts." Katayama announced.

Momoshiro walked over to Kondo Kitaro who was watching the match with intense concentration. "Working your magic again Kondo?" He returned hiss attention to the match when the green eyed Mirage of Seigaku continued to study the moves used by the two players. "Perhaps you will see a move you can use. Just make sure you make it your own."

"Out! Game to Echizen 4 games to 2."

"Wow! Kata-chan is amazing! I never would have caught that!" Fukada looked up at his best friend with much pride and admiration.

"Is it just me or does it seem like those two are playing like their lives depend on it?" Arai pointed out.

"No you're right senpai. Those two are playing like senpai tachi did last year when Inui-senpai was threatening us with those horrible drinks "Katsuo answered. He along with Kachiro, Momo, Kadioh and Arai all shuddered as an image of the former data tennis gather flashed in their minds. Kindo was too busy concentrating o the match and Katayama and Fukada had never met Inui so the three of them were spared the horrific image.

"Wait what was it Kevin said earlier before the match?" Momo asked.

Kaidoh hissed, "He said if Echizen loses this match he will have to tell Kevin everything he wants to know. I wonder what he means by that."

"You know I'm surprised you haven't started playing me seriously." Kevin stated as he readied himself to serve. "I hope you know it's very insulting."

Ryoma merely shot Kevin that arrogant smirk of his. "You really shouldn't ask or something you can't handle Kevin. You may just get it."

Everyone was taken aback; even Kevin when Ryoma entered his awakened state. His golden eyes narrowed and his sweat evaporated. "Katayama, this is where you're eye sight will be put to the test." Momo pointed out remembering witnessing his best friends abilities while in his awakened state.

Katayama only nodded as he focused his green eyes on the court. Even with his advanced eyesight the third year had difficult time catching the shuts.

By the time the match went into a tie break everyone was wondering if the match as ever going to end. "Echizen, this is getting out of hand. Why don't you just call it a draw?" Arai asked earning a glare from his kouhai.

Kevin used this to his advantage and hit a lob.

Ryoma leapt in to the air returning the lob with an ultra cyclone smash. As the score of 57-45 was called the cap wearing prodigy tapped his racquet on his shoulder. "You still have lots more to work on." Ryoma spoke in English. He tapped his racquet on his shoulders before coming out of his awakened state. "Is that enough to work with Momo-senpai?"

"Kondo-kun hasn't moved from his spot. He must be working his magic." Katsuo pointed out.

Sure enough Seigaku's Mirage player was already mumbling to himself. After a bit he turned to the others. "The clouds are rolling in again." Just as he spoke thunder rumbled causing everyone to jump.

Katayama jumped from his position of the judge's chair and nearly tackled his best friend in a shaking embrace. "Tadeshi!" Everyone knew Katayama had a fear of thunderstorms so no one said anything about it.

"Minna line up and be quick about it. It should be starting to rain any moment."

Momoshiro announced. Once all the members were assembled the Seigaku captain stepped forward. "First off let us thank Echizen Ryoma and Kevin Smith for their amazing display of tennis."

"Arigatou!"

Kevin, although defeated smirked at being praised. If the blonde could be noticed or earn attention from his fans, he drank it in like Ryoma drank Ponta.

"Now since the storm is coming first and second years will work together to take down the nets and sweep the courts. Those of you who slack off will be running ten laps. Let's go!" Momoshiro ordered.

"Ne Momo-senpai, remind me why you wanted to take me out?" Ryoma asked trying to hold back a yawn. His earlier nap hadn't helped much.

Momoshiro pulled his best friend into a head lock and gave Ryoma a noogie. " I want to thank you for saving me that day. Well both Viper and I want to thank you. Right Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh only nodded and hissed in agreement.

"Ok, then senpai enlighten me. Where the heck are we going?" Ryoma asked as he loosened himself from the Seigaku captain's grip.

"We figured Kawamura sushi would suffice. Unless there's someplace else you'd like to go." Kaidoh answered for the dunk smash player. Before he could be answered the three of them stopped when they were stopped by a voice.

"Momoshiro-Buchou!"

Momoshiro turned around to find Fukada and Katayama running towards them. Hands locked together. "Is something wrong you two?"

Fukada shook his head as he reached out from behind his back. "Echizen-kun forgot this on the bench. We weren't sure if he was going to finish it or not since there's quite a lot left."

Ryoma reached for his Ponta and mentally smacked himself in the face for forgetting it. "Doomo." He took a sip of the grape soda only then noticing just how thirsty he was.

"Now that I think about it this is the first time you've met Echizen isn't it?"

Katayama nodded keeping a smile on his face even as another round of thunder rumbled. "We've seen his matches on TV but watching him play in person was amazing!"

"So if we're not being too nosy may we ask where you guys are headed off to?" Fukada asked.

"Well, Echizen here helped me out the other day and Kadioh and are about to return the favor by taking him to Kawamura sushi. Why do you two want to come along so you can get to know Echizen better?" Momoshiro answered as he looked at his shoulder where a raindrop had just landed.

"We don't want to intrude." Fukada said as he too felt a raindrop hit his cheek.

"Well either way let's head to the sushi shop anyway. I don't want to be outside in this weather." Katayama pleaded.

All of them couldn't argue with that so they made a run for it reaching the sushi shop in record time. Just as the entered through the sliding doors, the rain came cascading down in sheets. "Welcome!" Kawamura greeted when he heard the door open. "You're a little late Momo. I expected you an hour ago. What kept you?"

Momoshiro chuckled, "Our favorite little tennis pro was showing off on the courts for the regulars."

Ryoma only glared at his senpai before taking a seat at the counter. "I was keeping a promise to someone."

"What ever you say Echizen."

As the group enjoyed a meal of sushi and other varieties of fish, Roma learned more about his former team, as well as the new additions to the regulars.

Fukada Tadeshi, known as the bullet of Seigaku, his stamina rivaling his vice captain's and his speed nearly matching Kamio's the current captain of Fudomine. He had also taken on the role of Oishi becoming the team's new mother-hen. He often worried about his teammates and took their well being under his wing.

Fukada's best friend Katayama Yuichi had taken on the role of Kikumaru Eiji being one of the friendliest loveable players on the team. Katayama or Kata as he was normally known as was the genuine double's player being able to adjust to any partner no matter who they might be. Being Arai's partner gave him the ability to use his strengths. His eye sight was off the charts and his observation skills were amazing. But unlike Kikumaru Katayami played the position Oishi normally played.

It turned out that Katsuo and Kachiro were given the nickname the 'seizure' pair thanks to the fact they often began shaking like they were having a seizure before each match. But the two of them had double's two locked up since they worked so well together.

The other sophomore of the regulars team was Kondo Kitaro. Given the nickname the 'Mirage' Kondo was one of the only players in Japan who had the ability to take his opponents or even teammates move, copy it and make it into his own.

"So this Kondo guy can do anyone's movies just by watching them? He sounds like that big quiet guy who used to follow Monkey King around last year." Ryoma answered after swallowing his final piece of sushi." He looked outside to see the rain still cascading in thick sheets. "Yarou."

"You're talking about Kabaji, Echizen and I think we're going to be stuck here if that rain doesn't let up soon." Kaidoh hissed.

"You guys are welcome to stay the night if you need to." Kawamura offered. "I wouldn't want my friends to catch cold."

Momoshiro looked outside and groaned. "We may have to take you up on that offer Taka. It's crazy out there."

Katayama jumped when another flash of lightning and thunder ripped through the city. "Tadeshi!" he was in his best friends embrace in a matter of seconds.

Fukada chuckled, "its ok, Kata, I've got you." He turned to the others. "We'll give our parent's a call so they don't worry."

"It's settled then. I'll just go upstairs and get some futon's set out. We always have spares incase our customer's get stranded." Kawamura stated as he excused himself from the main room and headed up the stairs.

The others made their calls to their parents who told them to pass on their thanks to Kawamura for allowing them to stay. Once all the calls had been made Ryoma walked back towards the door and opened it. He focused his attention on the rain, almost watching the individual drops as they crashed to the ground.

Momoshiro looked over at his friend and sighed. He stood up and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "**Daijoubu?"**

** Ryoma turned to face his friend with a small smile. "Betsuni."**

** Momoshiro shook his head. "Come on Echizen, you forgot your Ponta, you never do that. I know something's troubling you and I want to know what it is."**

** Ryoma sighed as he walked away from the door . "You're not going to stop bugging me until I tell you right?"**

** Momoshiro smiled. "You know me too well Echizen. Now spill it."**

** Ryoma only chuckled. "Ok, but not now. I'll tell you when everyone else is asleep. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself."**

** Momoshiro walked over, "Fair enou****gh, but Kaidoh's going to listen in too if that's ok."**

** Ryoma only nodded. "But I will say this. You two are never goin to believe what I'm going to tell you."**

** Momoshiro smirked. "Try me…"**

**Akkadia: (still in her hamper crying but now crying tears of joy mixed with tears of sadness)**

**Eiji: She's still crying? What the heck for?**

**Oishi: Well, she's glad that Takumi is back on and the third movie's trailer has been posted.**

**Taka: But she's' upset because she's struggling with her job and finding other work.**

**Inui: (snaps notebook shut) that pretty much sums it up. So any reviews you give the authoress will no doubt cheer her up.**

**Tezuka: Also she will post up the bios of the three new regulars (Kondo, katayami, and Fukada) if anyone would like to know more about them. **

**Kaidoh: Also she's been suffering from a cold and dizzy spells so if parts of the chapter do not make sense blame it on her health.**

**Akkadia: (sniffles) Minna Arigatou. 3 reviews= chapter 11.**


	12. Ryoma Explains

Akkadia: Hey guys. (goes into her new torture chamber)

Ryoma: Now what the heck is she up to?

Inui: According to my newly acquired data the authoress while working on this chapter has been plotting ways to kidnap Takumi and Gii.

Oishi: And since the two movies keep getting removed she's on the verge of exploding.

Kikumaru: Why doesn't she just dress Tezuka and O'chibi in the Takumi school uniforms?

Akkadia: (from torture chamber) I'd love to do that Eiji but the mail is being annoying so it's going to be a while before I can do that.

Ryoma: (groans) You had to give her ideas senpai?

Momoshiro: Well, someone do the disclaimer.

Kaidoh: Why don't you do it?

Momoshiro: Are you telling me what to do Viper?

Kaidoh: So what if I am? (starts arguing with Momo).

Akkadia: YOU TWO DO MY DAMN DISCLAIMER THEN GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!

Kaidoh+Momo: (freeze) She doesn't own us. (go in to the torture chamber)

Oishi: on with the fic.

Chapter 12: Ryoma Explains

Ryoma's eyes opened when he noticed something was missing. He looked around fast and noticed that he couldn't hear the sound of traffic outside, so that meant he wasn't in New york. He couldn't feel the warmth of his cat so that meant he wasn't at home. So where the heck was he? As he sat up it took him a moment to remember where he was and the reason behind it. Finally he remembered he was at Kawamura's due to the horrific rainstorm that had bombarded Tokyo. It had been raining on and off for most of the week and Ryoma wasn't sure if that would be considered a good thing or a bad thing. He had kept his promise to Kevin and played the match he wanted and he had shown up to Kikumaru-senpai's birthday. Now all he had to do was tell Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai his story.

Ryoma pushed himself up from his futon and made his way over to the window. He watched as the rain splattered against the glass. Just as he was about to lose himself in watching the storm a noise snapped him out of his trance.

"Is it still raining?" Momoshiro asked as he pushed himself away from his Futon. He was answered with an eye rolling from his kouhai. He sat up and looked around to notice that only he Echizen and Kaidoh were in the room. "Where are Katayama and Fukada?"

"In Kawamura-senpai's room. It would have been too crowded with the five of us in here." Ryoma answered.

"Good, now you won't have worry about anyone else eavesdropping when you tell Kaidoh and me what's been troubling you." Momoshiro patted the futon next to him. "Come over here."

Ryoma sighed deeply as he walked over to his spike-haired senpai. "But what about Kaidoh-senpai? You sure it would be a good idea to wake him up for something to trivial?"

"Ah don't worry about Kaidoh. He knows I planned to wake him up when you're ready to spill the beans." Momoshiro answered.

Ryoma smirked. "Ok, but how are you planning on waking Kaidoh? If I'm not mistaken he's a very heavy sleeper. That's probably a good thing considering what a scaredy cat he is."

Momoshiro glared in return to the smirk. "Hey no one gets to talk about Kaidoh but me." He looked down at the sleeping snake-shot player "As for how I'm going to wake him up?" He leaned and captured Kaidoh's lips lightly before gently biting his bottom lip.

Kaidoh's eyes snapped open as he let out a low hiss. "What?"

Momoshiro slapped him on the back. "Ah good you're up." He moved over to is own futon, knowing Kaidoh's half-awake mind wouldn't be able to argue with him but he wasn't going to take any chances. "Echizen is going to tell us his belated bedtime story. So you better pay attention."

Ryoma only rolled his eyes at his friend's way of waking his boyfriend or whatever they called each other. "Not a single word of this leaves this room." He took a deep breath. "Well for the longest time I've had feelings for Tezuka-buchou. Even now I'm in love with him." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "But a few weeks before National's last year I went to dinner with him and Fuji-senpai."

"Oh you mean at that new restaurant?" Momoshiro asked. "Well it was new at the time."

"Yeah, that restaurant. Anyway, when I went inot the bathroom I tripped and Fuji-senpai caught me."

"So?" Kaidoh asked.

"With his lips." Ryoma finished.

Momoshiro's jaw slammed to his lap. "You mean he kissed you? Why?"

Ryoma pulled his knees up to his chest. "How the hell am I supposed to know? All I know is ever since then I haven't been able to keep Fuji-senpai out of my head." Ryoma stayed quiet for a moment as he leaned back against his futon covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kaidoh scooted closer to his stressed looking Kouhai. "Is that all?"

Ryoma peeked out from behind his hand. "Are you kidding? I have only just scratched the surface." He went silent again before sitting back up. "After I came back here I admit it was great seeing you guys again. But then I saw Tezuka and Fuji again." He trailed off. "Remember that day we went and did Karaoke? Fuji-senpai's sister was supposed to give me a ride home."

"Oh yeah that night's storm was worse than this one." Momoshiro muttered as he looked at Ryoma suspiciously." Did you make it home ok?"

"Actually no, I ended up spending the night at Fuji's. Ryoma answered. "I slipped in the bathroom and hurt myself. Fuji took care of me."

Kaidoh's eyes darkened. "Took care of you how?"

"Don't worry. He just gave me some painkillers." Ryoma said quickly in hopes to calm the snake-shot player down.

"Is that all he did?" Momoshiro asked.

"Well he kissed me again." Ryoma then explained the whole mishap including the second kiss after his tennis match with Fuji.

As he listened to Ryoma, Momoshiro began playing with Kaidoh's hair. It was a habit he had developed after their first time making out. "Any idea why Fuji keeps doing this?"

Ryoma shook his head. "I keep asking myself that ever time Fuji kisses me. To be honest I'm getting annoyed with it."

Kaidoh hissed as he leaned against Momoshiro's chest. "What about Tezuka?"

Ryoma tensed at hearing the brown-eyed brunette's name. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

Momoshiro noticed Ryoma grow uncomfortable when Tezuka was mentioned. He remembered when the Seigaku High captain had shown up in time to push Ryoma out of the way. But then Tezuka had been alone with Ryoma in the hospital. "What did Tezuka do? Did he hurt you?"

Kaidoh took hold of Momoshiro's pant leg and tightened it. "He better not have done anything."

Ryoma shook his head. "No, no he didn't hurt me." He bit his lip. Finally he looked up at his senpai. "He confessed to me. He told me even though he's in love with Fuji he's loved me since last year."

Kaidoh's grip loosened. "So what did you tell him?"

Ryoma wrapped his arms around himself. "What else? I told him the truth."

"So I'm assuming something happened after I left the hospital?" Momoshiro asked.

"He kissed me." Ryoma answered. "Even though I told him he and Fuji were soulmates I kissed him back. I couldn't help it. I love him so much. But I can't keep Fuji out of my head I don't want either of them to get hurt on account of me." He began shaking. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Momoshiro gently pushed Kaidoh away so he could pull Ryoma into his arms. "No wonder you're so upset."

Kaidoh hissed as he gently rubbed Ryoma's back. "If you need anything just let us know."

Ryoma only nodded as he could feel tears developing in his eyes. "I'm so confused."

"No surprise. It must be hard for you." Momoshiro pulled Ryoma closer. "Who knew out little tennis playing ponta drinking cap wearing ochibi was in love."

"To be honest I never saw that one coming." Kaidoh said as he looked down only to be greeted with the face of his now sleeping kouhai. "Hmm, looks like he fell asleep."

Momo chuckled lightly, "Good he probably needs it." Being as careful as he could the dunk-smash player set Ryoma down on his futon and pulled a cover up to his chin. "Let's get some sleep ourselves. Hopefully the storm will be over by then." He was taken by surprise when Kaidoh pulled him close.

Kaidoh hissed softly. "Just don't start snoring okay dumbass?"

Momoshiro playfully glared at the snake-shot player before kissing his forehead. "Oyasumi."

Kawamura opened the door to the guest room and smiled. Echizen was curled up in ball on the edge of his futon and Momoshiro and Kaidoh were wrapped in each other's arms. The storm had passed and it was turning into a beautiful day so the sushi chef figured his 'guests' would want to head home.

The 'burning' tennis player walked over to Ryoma and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Echizen, time to wake up."

Ryoma groaned lightly and reached around to pull his covers over his head. Sleep had been kind to him to a certain extent but now it was just being cruel; plain and simple.

Kawamura tried again but was answered with Ryoma rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. Shaking his head Kawamura gave up and walked over to Momoshiro and Kaidoh instead. "Maybe I'll have better luck with these two."

Fukada stuck his head into the room. "Kawa-senpai is everything all right?"

Kawamura turned to see Fukada standing in the doorway. Seconds later Katayama was right behind him. "Good now I won't have to worry about waking the two of you up."

Fukada lightly chuckled as he gave a deep bow. "Thank you very much for allowing us to stay the night."

Kawamura rubbed the back of his head. "It was no trouble. You two are welcome to stay for breakfast. I just need to get these three up first."

Katayama ran in; a smiles. "We can do that senpai!" without warning jumped onto Momoshiro's back. "Buchou waky time!"

Momoshiro sat up fast throwing Katayama off. "Whoa what the hell?"

Katayama stood up, "Works every time."

"Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep." Ryoma muttered now pulling the pillow over his head in hopes to drown out the sounds and voices.

Fukada noticed the determination in his best friend's eyes and ran to catch Katayama before he could pull the same stunt. "Kata-chan calm down."

Kaidoh sat up slowly. "Taka-senpai, let Echizen sleep a little longer. He had a rough night."

Ryoma heard the snake shot player's request and silently thanked him. While under his pillow he reached up to feel the tear stains and noticed his eyes were irritated. There was no way now he wanted to face the others; especially Katayama and Fukada. He was never one to show emotion in front of strangers and he wasn't about to start now.

Momoshiro sat up as well. "Yeah, he didn't fall asleep right away. Hey Taka-senpai, could I possibly use your shower?"

Kawamura pulled the blanket back over Ryoma and turned to look at Momo. "Oh yes of course go ahead. There should be some clean towels in the closet."

Momo nodded his head in thanks as he headed to the bathroom.

Fukada turned to Kawamura. "Uh Kawa-senpai would you like any help preparing breakfast?"

Katayama chuckled. "Helpful as always aren't we Tadeshi?"

"Help will be highly appreciated. Thank you Fukada." Kawamura said leading the others out of the room. "We'll let Echizen sleep until we're dune making breakfast." With that he closed the door and led the others downstairs.

Momoshiro came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with his hair still wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Uh, Taka do you have a spare shirt I could borrow? I had a little accident in the bathroom with the showerhead."

The others turned to see Momoshiro and Kaidoh look away with his cheeks faintly turning red. "Baka."

"Hey why don't you two get a room? I'm pretty sure Taka-senpai has plenty to spare."

Momoshiro turned to see Ryoma standing behind him smirking. "Echizen! That was highly uncalled for."

Ryoma chuckled as he walked over to the table. "Mada mada dane." He turned to Kaidoh and gave him a thankful look. He knew he would be treading on egg shells around him and Momo-senpai now that they knew his secret. But how long did he plan to put up with everything? And better yet did Tezuka actually love him or was it just a game?

Akkadia: (walks out of the chamber) I'm going to end there. (picks up chainsaw) Anyone have a problem with it?

Tezuka: Akkadia where did you get that?

Inui: (stuck head first in Akkadia's hamper) She found it in here. There is quite a few things in here that will highly assist me in gathering data.

Oishi: How are Kaidoh and Momo?

Fuji: (peaks in the torture chamber) I'm not going to answer that. Well 3 reviews = chapter 13!


	13. Confessing Coughing and Secrets

Akkadia: Hey guys (walks into her freezer. Sounds of explosions and other noises that should not be mentioned begin to echo inside the freezer).

Kikumaru: (wide-eyed) What is Kadi-chi doing?

Inui: (writing in notebook) I believe the authoress is getting ready to move. So she's packing up a few things.

Akkadia: (muffled) Hey does anyone know where I put my atomic bomb?

Oishi: (wide-eyed) At-atomic B-b-bomb? (faints)

Kikumaru: Oishi!

Tezuka: (walks out of the other room where Momo and Kaidoh are currently in traction) The authoress has no ownership over any characters in the Original, and New prince of tennis so do not sue.

Chapter 13. Confessing Coughing and Secrets

Considering he hadn't been able to sleep the night before Tezuka was surprised he had enough ambition to agree to take an early walk with Oishi. As he picked up his pace to catch up with his vice-captain Tezuka could easily tell Oishi had something on is mind. Or was aware of the fact he had something on his. They weren't best friend for nothing. After walking quietly for several minutes Tezuka turned to his friend. "Yen for your thoughts?"

Oishi turned to glance at the brunette but kept his pace going. "I think I should be the one asking that question."

Tezuka only shook his head. "It's nothing you should concern yourself over Oishi." He wasn't about to bring his best friend into this developing headache that shouldn't be this difficult to figure out.

Oishi stopped in his tracks. "I highly doubt it's nothing Tezuka. You've been spacey lately and that's uncommon for you. In fact now that I think about it, you haven't been yourself since Echizen came back. Is there something going on?"

Now it was Tezuka's turn to stop dead in his tracks. Had he really been that out of it since Ryoma had returned? He pondered on the thought and considered the fact that the day before he had missed quite a few questions on an easy quiz and had drained a glass of juice Inui had given him. Okay so perhaps he hadn't been quite himself but no one was perfect. Rather than argue with his best friend Tezuka turned to Oishi. "Remember back in middle school when I told you I had feelings for someone?"

Oishi nodded. "I found it surprising I admit since we were so focused on winning the Metros. In fact you never told me who it was but I never asked since you started dating Fuji. So I assumed it was him."

Tezuka shook his head. "It's true I do love Fuji very deeply. But there is someone else who has entered my heart. To be honest he was there even before Fuji."

Oishi took a step back. "You don't mean Echizen do you?" When he saw the look on the brunette's face his question as answered. "Does Fuji know?" When Tezuka nodded Oishi sighed. "No wonder Fuji's been giving you the cold shoulder. Have you told Echizen?"

Tezuka looked away. "Well I may have done more than just tell him."

Oishi gave his tennis captain a look. "What do you mean more than just tell?"

Tezuka pointed to a bench where the two of them could sit down. Since it was still fairly early and tennis practice had been postponed due to the rain that had been predicted, the two wouldn't have to be worried about anyone eavesdropping. "The other day I pushed Echizen out of the path of a car and he wound up in the hospital from a concussion. Don't worry he's fine now. While I visited him at the hospital I confessed my feelings."

Oishi's mouth opened and closed for a second. "What did he say?"

Tezuka looked away and tightened his hands into fists. "He told me he loves me as well but he doesn't want to hurt Fuji. He doesn't want to be the result of Fuji and I breaking up." Leaning forward the brunette rested his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore. I love Fuji and I don't want to hurt him. But I love Ryoma just as much."

For the first time in is life Oishi could swear his best friend was going to cry. "Tezuka, I'm not going to tell you I know what's best. But just remember I am hear to listen no matter what you think and you know I'm not going to judge you."

Tezuka allowed a shadow of a smile appear on his face. "Don't spread the word around if you can help it. You can tell Kikumaru if he swears not to breathe a word."

Oishi smiled. "If it has something to do with Echizen I'm sure Eiji will enjoy been involved with the secret but he won't say anything." his smile faded when he felt a raindrop hit his shoulder. "We better head back home and change before school." Oishi stood up and offered Tezuka a hand.

Tezuka took the hand and pulled himself to his feet. "Thanks for listening."

As they continued to walk Oishi only chuckled. "Of course what are friends for?"

Tezuka only shook his head and picked up as pace just as the rain picked up as well.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

"Are you coming over tonight?" Kikumaru Eiji put an arm around his boyfriend's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. No one ever commented on the relationship of the golden pair, not even the teachers because they knew how close the two of them where.

Oishi placed his school slippers in the locker and turned to face his always hyper boyfriend. "I already told you yes at lunch. I just want to make a stop at Taka's first if that's okay." When Eiji's stomach grumbled Oishi couldn't help but laugh, "Not that remembe, Taka wasn't in school today. He wasn't feeling good. I was planning on giving him a copy of the notes for the next test."

"Now that I think about it Inui's been sick too. Maybe something's going around." Eiji wrapped his arms around himself. "I hope I don't catch it. I hate it when I get sick."

Oishi smiled, "Yeah but when you're sick it gives me a reason to wait on your hand and foot."

Eiji smirked. "Only hand and foot, what about the rest of me?"

Oishi looked at his boyfriend before shutting his locker and dragging Eiji towards the tennis club house. By the time they had reached the clubhouse they were both almost drenched thanks to the downpour. No hesitation entered the vice-captain's mind as he pushed his boyfriend against the lockers and pressed his lips to his in a heated kiss. "Don't tempt me Eiji. If you're not careful I may just take the bait."

Eiji was surprised at his boyfriend's boldness but all the same allowed a smirk to dance on his features. "I wasn't tempting. I was inviting."

Oishi pulled his boyfriend in for a second kiss before lightly nipping his neck earning a gasp from the redhead. He loved it when he could get that reaction from him.

Eiji couldn't hold back his gasp as Oishi came dangerously close to giving him a hickey. He considered himself extremely lucky. Only he knew Oishi had this side to him and enjoyed it immensely whenever he was able to see it. Taking adavantage of the moment the redhead wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck pulling him closer.

After a minute Oishi pulled away. "Come on we better get to Taka's." Pulling out his umbrella, the Seigaku Tennis vice-captain led his boyfriend to they're favorite sushi shop. As the entered the shop the were greeted by Taka's father. "Good to see you Kawamura-sama. We've just come with some notes from school for Taka."

Kawamura-sama smiled in greeting. "That's fine, go on ahead. Takashi's laying down in his room right now. I'm sure he will be grateful for the company."

The golden pair nodded in thanks before heading upstairs to the living quarters above the shop. "Taka are you awake?"

Kawamura opened the door with a weak smile. "Oishi Eiji, it's nice to see you. But what are you doing here?" the sushi chef made a mad dash for his bedside table and blew his nose. "As you can see I'm still sick."

Oishi chuckled, "We figured that. We've just brought the notes from class today. I wouldn't want you to get behind."

Taka looked over the notes and cringed. "Another test I'm guessing?"

"Yep. It seems like if weren't not working our butts of on the tennis courts we're grilling our brains in tests and whatnot." Eiji pointed out as he kept his distance. "Any idea what you're sick from Taka?"

Kawamura climbed back into bed and motioned for the two of them to sit down at the desk across the room. "I think I have bronchitis but I'm not sure. I've been-" he was cut off by a loud and rather nasty sounding coughing fit. "Coughing an awful lot."

Oishi gave the sushi chef a smile. "Well, either way we hope you feel better soon." After taking a seat he motioned for Eiji to sit next to him. "I however have something to tell you guys. Something about Tezuka and Echizen."

At the sound of Echizen's name Kikumaru's ears perked up. "What about Ochibi?"

Knowing he had his boyfriend's attention Oishi smiled. "Oh nothing except the fact he's in love with Tezuka."

Eiji's jaw dropped open. "He's what?"

Akkadia: (storms out of her freezer) WHO TOOK MY ATOMIC BOMB?

Ryoma: What the heck do you need it for?

Inui: If I had to guess she has hit a writer's block full force which is resulting in a short chapter.

Fuji: Akkadia and writer's block do not mix.

Momo: (from the other room)I don't know which is more Hazardous Akkadia with writer's block or Inui with a new juice.

InuiL (heading to the kitchen) Let's test that theory shall we?

Akkadia: Keep him away from the kitchen!

Kaidoh: 3 reviews=chapter 14. Get us out of here!


	14. Comforting Cruelty

Akkadia: (Looking at her digital camera with a goofy smile on her face)

Ryoma: What the heck is up with her now?

Fuji: (rolling Momo around in a wheelchair) She's in a good mood for once.

Taka: (rolling Kaidoh around in wheel chair). She was able to see her favorite voice actor last weekend.

Inui: And according to my data she received approximately 6 hugs a picture and a shout out to a friend where she had the chance to glomp said voice actor.

Eiji: Yeah and that voice actor is none other than Vic Mignogna.

Akkadia: (looks up briefly from her camera) I don't own prince of tennis.

A/N: Okay this story is going to be over soon. Not because of lack of ideas but because the length of the story was given in the story itself. Remember Ryoma has to go back to America in a week. For time frame he arrived in Japan on Friday night and the party for Eiji was Saturday. I'm currently at Thursday night so... I hope this chapter is satisfactory.

Chapter 14: Comforting Cruelty

Ryoma stroked his fluffy companions fur as he went over everything that had happened during the week. He almost couldn't believe so much could happen in such a short about of time. But what really had thrown him for a loop was the situation he was now in the middle of. Tezuka had freely admitted he loved him and Fuji had continued stealing kisses from him without either of them knowing. He knew by being affectionate with one of his crushes it was hurting the other and he didn't know what to do. He had grown used to seeing Tezuka with Fuji after so long but after being treated the way he had been was almost too much.

Confusion was flooding his mind and he was resisting the urge to just go out to the tennis courts and challenge his father to a match. Playing tennis always aloud him to clear his mind if only for a few moments. The only thing keeping him from doing said task was the downpour. He knew he could easily convince his father to drive them to an indoor facility but he didn't think he even had the energy. Finally after much debate he decided to head downstairs and ask his father for a match.

As he lifted Karupin of his chest he was startled when his phone rang. His body grew tense when he saw the name on his caller i.d "Moshi moshi. Fuji-senpai."

"I'm surprised you picked up Echizen. I figured you'd be asleep."

Ryoma looked at the clock and noticed it was already going on 10:00. It was then he realized how tired he was and why. "I've been doing some thinking." he said honestly.

"Hmm, well if you're still awake I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me." Fuji answered his voice sounding almost to faint for the tennis prodigy to catch.

Ryoma bit his lip unsure of how to answer. His parents wouldn't care as long as he stayed safe and dry but he still wasn't sure if being alone with Fuji was a good idea. "Where did you want to go?"

"Well I've been hoping to find a time to get some photos of the lightning but other obligations keep popping up. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to go alone so I decided to invite you." Fuji explained.

Ryoma pondered on that suggestion and decided it would be harmless enough as long as he kept a safe distance between himself and the Photographing sadist. "Okay sounds good should we meet somewhere?"

"Why not in front of the school. That's not too far for you is it?" Fuji suggested.

"Not at all I'll see you in about thirty minutes. Ja ne." Ryoma hung up and began searching for his hoodie and threw on his old Seigaku jersey to add insulation before giving Karupin one last pat and heading out the door showing a 'I'll be back later' to the other residence of the house. The rain had let up of only a tad so he pulled his hood over his head and began running towards the direction of the school. When he got there there was no one to be found but that didn't surprise him. Fuji's house was further away than his hence the reason he would always get a ride from his sister. Twenty minutes past and Ryoma noticed he had forgotten to bring his umbrella.

"You look soaked."

Ryoma looked up to see Fuji standing there dry as can be underneath a large black umbrella, "Oh Fuj-senpai."

Fuji stepped forward so Ryoma was now standing under the umbrella as well. "I apologize for my lateness. I had trouble finding my new camera." Around his neck was a sleek new digital camera one Ryoma had heard about but never dreamed of seeing. "Shall we?"

Ryoma only nodded as he followed his senpai to different locations and watched the tennis tensai snap shot after shot. "Wow senpai you seem to know when it's going to lightning. It's kinda cool." He had taken a hold of the umbrella allowing Fuji to use both hands and followed him closely so he wouldn't get the lens of his camera wet.

Fuji smiled. "I guess I just have the knack for it. If a good photo opportunity rises I seem to always know." He took another shot. "My sister gave me this camera for my birthday." Another shot. "took me by surprise that's for sure."

Ryoma was too preoccupied with watching the sky. His grip on the umbrella tightened thanks to the wind picking up. A bright almost blinding flash of lightning took him by surprise and caused him to lose grip of the umbrella. "Kuso." he ran after it seemingly forgetting his photographing companion.

Fuji had managed to get a shot of the lightning but dropped his camera so it was now hanging around his neck when he heard Ryoma's cuss. "Echizen are you all right." He was answered with a earth shaking thunder rumble. Seconds later his eyes adjusted and he noticed Ryoma sitting on ther ground shaking like a leaf. "Echizen! Echizen are you you all right?"

Ryoma turned his body to see Fuji running towards him. "Hai I'm fine I'm just" He was cut off by another rumble of thunder louder than the previous and he found himself jumping into Fuji's arms shaking like a leaf.

Fuji was indeed taken by surprise when he felt Ryoma land in his arms. when he felt the other boy shaking he wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's okay I'm here." After a moment he noticed that Ryoma was shaking from fear he was shaking because he was crying. "Ryoma?"

Ryoma held tight to his senpai unable to hold back the tears. "I can't take this I can't take this anymore!" Without knowing what he was doing Ryoma looked up at Fuji with glossy eyes and leaned in to kiss the tensai.

Fuji was indeed taken by surprise when he felt Ryoma's lips on his. For a moment he didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of; he pushed the other boy away. "Ryoma don't."

Ryoma looked up with a cold stare. "This is what you want isn't it? To use me as your toy then go back to Tezuka?"

Fuji's mouth opened in surprise. "Ryoma please I."

Ryoma silenced him with another kiss, "This was the reason you wanted me out here wasn't it? So you could be near me when I'm most vulnerable. " he pulled Fuji closer not wanting to let go and not caring they were exposed in the rain.

Fuji pushed away and slapped Ryoma across the face. "Echizen stop it right now!"

The cause of Ryoma's tears turned from emotional pain to physical pain. And he scrambled away from the tennis tensai. "I hate you." with that he took off not knowing where he was going and at that point not caring.

Fuji scrambled to his feet after getting over his shock. "Echizen! Damn it! Echizen wait!"

Ryoma ignored the other boys cries and continued to run. In the blinding sheets of rain he could make out a figure just a short distance a head of him. But thanks to his pain filled mind he didn't pay any attention and continued running.

Tezuka hadn't been able to sleep thanks to the pouring rain and his window being broken. He had decided to take a walk with an umbrella in hand hoping to clear his head and tire himself out. He never expected to find Echizen Ryoma running around in this weather. But what really surprised him was someone else calling the young tennis prodigy's name.

Fuji had picked up his pace in hopes to catch the other boy but had forgotten how fast Echizen could be when he wanted to be. "Echizen please wait please."

Ryoma turned to see how much distance he had put between himself and Fuji causing him to run into the other figure. "Gomen." he muttered and started to move away.

Tezuka reached for Ryoma's arm stopping him from getting away. "Echizen what on earth?"

Ryoma tried his best to get away but no luck. "Let me go!"

Fuji approached the other two and took a moment to catch his breath before looking up. "Thank you for sto-" his blue eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka looked back and forth between Fuji and Ryoma with a hard stare. "Either of you care to tell me what's going on?"

Ryoma used all his strength to pull himself away from Tezuka's grip and took off running again with a final yell. "Stay away from me!" He ran back to his house ignoring the questioning glances from his parents and cousin when he yelled. "I'm going back to America tomorrow."

Akkadia: I'm so cruel lol. (keeps looking at picture and listening to Junko Minagawa's Tough)

Fuji: She's really taking us for a loop isn't she.

Ryoma: Is this still considered one of her short chapters. It sure as heck seems like it.

Inui: According to my date the authoress had to end it there to correspond with her ideas. So she's satisfied with the length of the current chapter.

Eiji: This is getting good! 3 reviews= chapter 15!


	15. Support and Confession

Akkadia: Hi guys (walks into her freezer with a huge pile of papers and shuts the door).

Kikumaru: Now what the heck is she up to?

Inui: If I'm not mistaken the authoress has to find another job so she's filling out applications…again.

Oishi: Well I guess one of us should do the disclaimer.

Ryoma: (finishes his Ponta and belches) Excuse me!

Tezuka: Lovely Echizen. The authoress doesn't own us so attempting to hire, call, or contact a lawyer would be a complete waste of time.

Kaidoh+Momo: (in the other room with Fuji who is laughing like a maniac) On with the fic.

Chapter: 15 Support and Confession

From the moment their eyes locked neither of them spoke. No words could be said to break the already building tension between them. The tall of the two was leading his companion to his house both not even acknowledging the fact they were becoming more and more soaked by the second.

By the time they reached their destination both were on the doorstep of a nasty cold. "Do you need to call your parents?"

Fuji couldn't hold back the wince from his boyfriend's tone. "No, they're not home. Its just Yumiko and she's working right now."

Tezuka only nodded as he led Fuji up to his room. "Go ahead and take a bath. I'll make some tea." He handed Fuji a change of nightclothes and a towel and headed downstairs without a word.

Fuji knew better than to argue. He walked into the bathroom with clothes in hand and twenty minutes later emerged from his bath now warm and but nowhere near comfortable. He took a seat at Tezuka's desk chair.

Tezuka walked into his room with two mugs in hand and a blank expression on his face. He handed one to Fuji and grabbed his nightclothes and a towel before walking into the bathroom to take his own bath.

Fuji looked at the now lonely teacup on Tezkua's desk sipping his own hoping the hot liquid would warm his insides. But no matter how many sips he took he couldn't stop thinking about the way hearing Echizen say those words made him feel. When he tried to erase that phrase from his mind he was greeted by the memory of the look his eyes had met when he looked up at Tezuka after Echizen had disappeared from sight. He couldn't tell which one made him feel worse; Echizen's words or Tezuka's look. Once his teacup was empty he began staring at the bathroom door waiting for it to open.

Tezuka walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair and picked up his teacup. He took a sip not even showing the slightest bit of knowledge that the beverage was no doubt now lukewarm and unpleasant to drink. He ignored that fact and downed the now bitter liquid in one solid swallow. He turned his attention to Fuji and motioned to the bed. "You take the bed. I'll sleep on my futon."

Once again Fuji made no move to argue. He couldn't thanks to the lack of strength in his vocal cords. He climbed into the bed but stayed on top of the covers. He turned to his back was facing Tezuka and wrapped his arms around himself.

Tezuka pulled his futon out of the closet and set it up with a pillow and blanket. After turning out the light he light murmured. "Ohaisumi." Then he placed his glasses next to his head and climbed under the covers.

Ryoma slammed the door shut to his room and slumped against it not caring if the tears came. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. It was too much, too much for him to handle. He had to get out of Japan and fast. But there was no way he'd be able to leave that night so he tried his best to find the courage to stay there. But he knew he couldn't handle this alone. He walked over and sat on his bed taking a moment to recover before flipping open his cellphone and hitting speed dial 4. After several rings someone answered.

"You better be dying Echizen." The voice promised murder.

Ryoma didn't bother hiding the sobs as he spoke. "Mo- Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro sat up fast. "Echizen what is it?"

Ryoma fell back against his bed narrowly missing Karupin who had made himself comfortable on his master's bed. "Momo-senpai may I come over please? I can't I can't be alone right now."

Momoshiro looked at the clock to see if flash 11:30. Kaidoh was lying next to him curled up against his pillow. "Um Viper's here right now. Are you sure you want to come over?"

Ryoma sniffled. "I don't care. I don't want to be alone, please. I don't know what I."

Momoshiro looked his sleeping boyfriend then shook him hard. "Kaoru wake up."

Kadioh glared as he yawned. "What the heck is it? I was sleeping."

"You care if Echizen comes over he seems pretty upset, listen." Momoshiro put his phone on speaker. "Echizen do you want us to come get you or?"

"No I bothered you by calling I'll be over soon I-"

"Forget it we're going to come and get you." Kaidoh interrupted not bothering to hide the concern in his tone.

"But Kaidoh-senpai I-"

"Look if you're that stubborn you can meet us halfway by the street courts. Just give us some time to get dressed." Momoshiro suggested.

Ryoma pulled his soaked jacket closer around his shoulders. He would have to remember to take an umbrella with this time. "Okay senpai I'll see you in about 15 minutes." He flipped his cellphone shut and changed out of his wet clothes into dry ones grabbed two sweatshirts and his umbrella before running out the door for the second time that night.

"This is crazy. He shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this." Momoshiro muttered more to himself then to his boyfriend. "He's too young for drama like this."

Kaidoh said nothing as he continued to change from his nightclothes into his regular clothes. Earlier that day the two had decided to meet up and go over some training trials for the tennis team as well as to study for their high school entrance exams. The rain had started up again right after their practice and they had spent most of the evening inside. When Kaidoh had announced he would be heading home, Momoshiro's mother insisted he stay since the storm was no doubt going to get worse. Thanks to the unexpected turn of events Momoshiro had to supply his boyfriend with sleeping attire and since he was taller than the snake-shot player they didn't fit him perfectly. They were a tad loose on him but they worked.

Once the two of them finished dressing Momoshiro grabbed an umbrella for them to share and they sneaked out of the house undetected. The storm wasn't nearly as bad as they thought it would be. "Come on Echizen's probably waiting for us." They picked their pace making their way towards the street courts.

Ryoma sat on the bench not caring if the seat of his pants grew wet and strained his eyes through the rain. He didn't know how long he would have to wait for his senpai but at that point in time he didn't care. By that time he couldn't tell the difference between his tears and the drops of rain. He had been waiting for maybe ten minutes when he could make out two silhouettes coming up the street. Hoping it was Kaidoh and Momoshiro he waved his hands in the air in order to get their attention.

Momoshiro approached his Kouhai and without hesitation pulled him into his arms handing the umbrella over to Kaidoh. After a few moments he pulled away. "Come on let's get you back to my place you must be freezing. He took a hold of Ryoma's umbrella and led the two of them back to his house.

Once they reached their destination they managed to sneak back into the house undetected and headed up to Momoshiro's room. As soon as the door was shut-and locked the black-green haired teen was directed to the bed and made to sit down. "First let's get you warmed up. I think I have some smaller clothes you can borrow if you want."

Ryoma shook his head. "My clothes are just a little damp nothing to worry about." He wrapped his arms around his torso and shivered.

Kaidoh had stepped into Momoshiro's bathroom and emerged dressed in the borrowed night clothes. He took a seat next his kouhai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Echizen talk to us."

Momoshiro changed as well and took a seat on the other side of his Kouhai. "Take you're time though."

Ryoma only nodded before he began shaking. Seconds later the tears came again and he couldn't stop them.

Kaidoh pulled Ryoma into an embrace while Momoshiro excused himself and left the room. When he returned a Ponta had managed to hitchhike along the way.

"Here maybe this will raise your spirits." The dunksmash player handed the can over and Ryoma took it downing nearly half the contents without hesitation. "I hope it helps."

Ryoma nodded through his sobs and tears. After taking another drink and blowing his nose he turned to the others. "He went too far this time."

Kaidoh looked at Ryoma, "Fuji?"

Ryoma nodded, "Yes." He then explained the earlier events all the while holding back his tears. He hated appearing this weak in front of anyone, even in front of his best friend.

The whole time he listened Momoshiro's fist had tightened to the point he could almost feel his nails digging in his palms. "So what are you going to do?"

Ryoma finished the can of ponta and turned to face his senpai. "So they can't hurt me anymore I'm going back to America tomorrow." He set the can on the bedside table and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for ruining you're guys' night with my problems."

Kaidoh gave him a small pat on the back. "Echizen we told you if you ever needed someone we'd be here for you didn't we?"

"Yes but I'm not used to-"

"You're not used to other people caring and accepting help right?" Momoshiro asked. "Now we won't say anything to Tezuka or Fuji but I think you need to talk to them at some point. It doesn't matter when. Tomorrow before you leave a decade from now but just one time you need to talk to them."

Ryoma only nodded as he felt his eyelids droop. "Gomen I'm really-"

Kaidoh pulled Ryoma closer to him, "Get some sleep Echizen. You're probably going to need it."

Ryoma didn't argue as he went limp against his senpai and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Momoshiro collected his sleeping Kouhai into his arms and placed him on the bed. "I think I can spare my bed for the night. Besides after everything I just heard I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep."

Kaidoh said nothing but instead turned his attention to his Kouhai. "Poor kid." He muttered under his breath.

Momoshiro held back his smile. It wasn't often when one saw the famous snake-shot player looking sensitive. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

The air was cold. Cold that it could send a chill through anyone's bones. But Fuji stayed on top of the covers and kept his arms circled around his torso. He could feel something wet on his cheeks but knew it wasn't tears. It couldn't be tears. Fuji Shusuke didn't cry it was against his personality. But he knew he was crying. He was shedding tears and there was nothing to stop them.

Tezuka could hear his boyfriend's almost muted sobs and he held fast to his own pillow. He didn't cry he couldn't but he could still feel pain. At the rate he was going he would look forward to reinjuring his shoulder than to have to face the pain he was feeling. After nearly 10 minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up put his glasses on and switched on his bedside lamp. "Fuji, look at me."

Fuji tensed up. The tone in his boyfriend's voice was enough to send a whole new chill down his spine. He held his pillow tighter and snapped his eyes shut. Maybe if he pretended he was trying to or had fallen asleep Tezuka would drop everything and do the same. No such luck.

"Fuji, look at me." Tezuka sat down on the edge of his bed. After a moment the blue-eyed tensai turned to face him. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was tearstained. "Fuji I need to know why. Why were you with Echizen tonight? Why did he react the way he did and why was he running from you?"

Fuji sat up looked straight into Tezuka's eyes. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt me? I heard you confessed to Echizen."

Tezuka's hands tightened into fists. "Who told you that?"

"You did. I was standing outside Echizen's hospital room door and I heard you confirm it when you were talking to Oishi the other morning. " Fuji answered, his tone dripping with acid.

"Well that doesn't explain why you were with him tonight." Tezuka shot back.

Fuji sighed deeply as he explained what happened.

"Wait what did he mean when he said 'use him as your toy then come back to me'?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji looked away. "I told you I was jealous. I figured the only way to get even with you was to make you feel the same way I felt."

Tezuka leaned his head forward. "Fuji how many times have I told you? I'm never going to leave you. Even though the thought of us breaking up did pass my mind after or last argument I can't leave someone I love. But I couldn't stand the thought of not letting Echizen know how I felt. I figured he didn't feel the same way. But now that I know he's in love with me as well I'm not sure what to do anymore." He turned to look at his boyfriend. "Fuji, tell me something. Do you love him to or were you just using him to get to me?"

All regulars save Tezuka and Fuji: WHAT THE HELL?

Tezuka: It appears the authoress is living up to her title.

Akkadia: (In her freezer): You better believe it! It was either that or torturing Momo and Kaidoh. But Fuji's taking care of that for me.

Momo: HOLY

Kaidoh: (hisses)

Fuji: (from other room) Now now this won't hurt a bit…

Ryoma: I don't envy them. 3 reviews= chapter 16.


	16. Explanations and Confessions

Akkadia: Hi guys (goes into her freezer and comes out holding her teddy bear).

Kaidoh: Since when does she have a teddy bear?

Momo: Don't know since when do you have a stuffed animal of your own [refer to Broken Spirit]?

Kaidoh: (death glares) You basta-

Oishi: Now now you two foul language is no way to compete.

Ryoma: (in a heated game of checkers against Fuji) Mada mada dane

Fuji: The severely upset authoress doesn't own us. (moves his piece) King me.

Tezuka: On with the fic.

Chapter 16: Explanations and Confessions

"Fuji did you hear me?"

Fuji looked up at his boyfriend but said nothing in return for several more moments. How could he respond to that question when even he didn't know the answer? But as he replayed ever kiss ever gesture he had given Echizen he realized that he did know the answer. But he wasn't sure if it was an answer that his lover wanted to hear. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hand sighing deeply. "Tezuka if you want me to answer that I want you to listen without interrupting. Can you do that?"

Tezuka only nodded looking at his boyfriend waiting patiently for his answer.

Fuji took a deep breath. "The answer to that is yes to both. I admit I was using my advances towards Echizen as a way to make you jealous and I won't deny I am satisfied of the results. But at the same time as I was making these gestures towards Echizen, a lingering crush of my own on him was growing and developing into something that I couldn't stop. I love Echizen as much as you do and I love him as much as I love you." He reached up when he felt more tears forming in his eyes.

Tezuka said nothing as he pulled Fuji into his arms and gently stroked the blue-eyed tensai's cheek.

Fuji returned the gesture burying his face in his boyfriend's shirt clinging tightly. "I never meant for this to happen. I was just so jealous. I couldn't see what it was really doing to you and him. I never wanted."

Tezuka cut him off as he leaned in and pressed his lip to Fuji's in a deep kiss. "You didn't know. You couldn't have known and I don't love you any less because of it. In fact I'd say I love you more."

Fuji looked at the tennis captain confused. "What do you mean?"

"The fact that you are that jealous just proves to me how much you love me. How else would I respond to that?" Tezuka explained. He kissed away the lingering teardrops on his boyfriend's eyelids. "But I will say it's too late at night to do anything about Echizen. Well take care of the whole situation after we get some sleep." When Fuji didn't respond Tezuka looked down to see his boyfriend already sound asleep; his grip never once weakened.

Momoshiro readjusted his potion on his chair to look over at Kaidoh who as leaning against the wall staring at the now cleared up sky. The snake-shot player had a solemn look on his face; one Momoshiro had never seen before. His gaze switched from Kaidoh to his currently occupied bed and sighed deeply.

When Echizen had explained everything before when they had stayed at Kawamuras He hadn't been sure what to make of it all. It was as if he thought something like that wasn't supposed to happen to Echizen. But it had and it made the violet-eyed boy both angry as well as protective of his khouhai. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kaidoh clear his throat.

"I've been thinking." Kaidoh began not once looking away from the window. "We should confront Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai about this."

Momoshiro got up from his chair and walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around the snake-shot player's waist pulling him closer. "That may not be a bad idea. We did promise Echizen we wouldn't tell about him leaving. We never said we wouldn't confront them for what they've done to him." He chuckled faintly when Kaidoh yawning loudly cut him off. "Come on I'll get the futon from the closet and we'll share. It may not be a school night but we do need to get some sleep."

Kaidoh only nodded as he helped Momoshiro with the futon. The two set the makeshift bed up and climbed in. "Get some sleep dumbass." He looked down to see the dunksmash player already snoring lightly. Considering there was no one there to witness it Kaidoh pulled Momoshiro closer resting his cheek against the taller boy's chest. He closed his eyes and followed his boyfriend into a deep sleep.

When morning came it came far too soon for Momoshiro's liking. He had remembered to set his alarm for Echizen who had wanted to leave as soon as possible so he could go home, pack and tie up any loose ends before heading to the airport. When the alarm he had set on his phone screamed at him he had felt the urge to throw the electronic device across the room but stopped himself at the last second. He turned the alarm off before looking down and noticing his current position. Sometime while they were asleep Kaidoh had moved closer to him clinging tightly to his shirt snoring away faintly like a baby.

Both he and Kaidoh were deep sleepers so he had never felt the gesture. But he couldn't help but smile. Momoshiro knew Kaidoh liked to keep his distance and there were plenty of times he'd proved that in the past. It was rare when he would allow someone being close. Besides he had set his alarm for 6:00 am. Even Echizen would consider that too early. Plus he didn't when Kaidoh would be this close to him again so he planned on taking advantage of the situation. Resetting the alarm for 7:15 am which he hoped wouldn't be too early nor to late Momoshiro set his phone beside him again and closed his eyes. This was a moment that he didn't to lose.

Fuji had woken up before his lover and decided to put this rare occurrence to good use. The blue-eyed tensai knew that Tezuka liked to sleep in whenever he got the chance but Fuji would often wake up after his boyfriend. So he decided he'd just watch the brunette sleep. It was the one time the stone-faced tennis captain ever freely showed emotion, mainly because even he couldn't control it in his sleep.

Fuji remembered the first time he had slept over at Tezuka's. He had been invited for an overnight study session right around the same time Echizen had left for the U.S. Open. The two of them had studied through most of the night and had fallen asleep relatively late. But Fuji had woken up around dawn and had seen a smile; a genuine smile on Tezuka Kunimitsu's face. He had smiled in return to the facial feature resisting the urge to get his camera not knowing when he'd ever be able to witness a moment like this again. But it wasn't a moment that should be captured on film. No his memory would suffice just fine.

It didn't matter though. Fuji had stayed at Tezuka's many times following and would always drink in the moments when he could watch his boyfriend sleep; this being no exception. Fuji's eyes softened when that one smile began to form on his lover's face. But without warning the smile had morphed into a frown not a straight lipped expression a frown.

"Ryoma, no please Ryoma don't I'm sorry I-"

It took less than a second for Fuji to realize what was happening; Tezuka was having a nightmare, which was a scary thing in itself. Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't have nightmares, did he? Fuji snapped back to reality a second later and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Tezuka, Tezuka wake up." He shook his boyfriend's shoulders hard in hopes to rouse the brunette from his troubled slumber.

Tezuka's brown eyes shot open and he flew up fast taking deep breaths, his shirt sticking to his chest like a second skin thanks to the sweat. A second later he was startled by a loud yelp. For a moment he had no idea where he was and how he go there but then he looked down to see his blue-eyed boyfriend tangled up in the sheets, his eyes wide in shock. "Fuji?"

Fuji took a moment to collect himself before looking up. "Kunimitsu are you okay?"

Tezuka's breath caught in his throat. Fuji had never called him by his first name before. But hearing it coming from Fuji's mouth sounded like music to his ears after that horrible nightmare he had been forced to witness.

"Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka snapped out of his trance when he realized his boyfriend was talking to him. "I think I should be asking you that. Did I push you out of the bed?" he asked. "Shusuke?"

Fuji pushed himself off the floor wincing when he realized his rear was slightly sore considering he had landed on it. "Yes and no. I was shaking you awake and you sat up so fast I sort of ran out of room and fell off. Don't worry I'm okay though." He sat down on the edge of the bed glancing at the clock. "It's still pretty early. Do you want to try and go back sleep or?"

"No, we need to find Echizen and talk to him as soon as we can." Tezuka answered standing up.

Fuji stood up as well and walked over to grab his cell phone from his pants pocket. "Do you think we could call him?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No we need to go straight to his house and confront him face to face." He walked over to his closet and gathered an outfit changing quickly.

Fuji changed into his outfit now dry from the previous night. "Are you sure that will be a good idea? I thought Echizen was known to sleep in. There's no way he'd be willing to talk this early."

"That's exactly why I want to do this now." Tezuka explained. "Echizen's going to be too out of it and too tired to even think of arguing with us. He needs to hear our explanations."

Fuji gave his boyfriend a look of doubt. "I hope you're right Kunimitsu." He sighed deeply. "I hope you're right."

"Echizen? Echizen you need to wake up. It's after seven."

Ryoma could hear the voice and he could almost make out the figure but his mind had to be playing tricks on him. What the heck was Momo-senpai doing in his bedroom? But as his subconscious became more clear he suddenly remembered everything that had happened the night before. "What time did you say it was Momo-senpai?"

"About 7:20. I figured you could use some sleep. Do you need some more? You seemed pretty exhausted last night." Momoshiro explained.

"No you woke me up at a good time." Ryoma said sitting up. "Oh what are you going ot tell your folks? I highly doubt they're going to be happy with you sneaking me in here."

"Oh don't worry I already took care of that. To be honest both my parents are still asleep as well as my sisters so you'll be able to sneak out of here undetected easily."

Ryoma nodded as he looked over to see Kaidoh still sound asleep on the futon. Ryoma pushed himself off the bed and stood up. Seconds later he was embracing his best friend tightly. "You know I'm not much for sappy good byes Momo-senpai. But I can't leave without saying it and telling you 'thanks'."

Momoshiro had been startled by the embrace but had returned it nevertheless. "I'm just glad I could help Echizen. Just do me a favor and keep more in touch if you can. And if you decide to come back to Japan look me up again."

Ryoma smiled as he pulled away. "Only if you treat me to burgers when I do."

Momoshiro stuck his hand out. "Deal."

"Kunimitsu have you decided what you're going to say to him?" Fuji asked as he picked up his pace to catch up with his boyfriend.

Tezuka didn't answer as he picked up his own pace. The morning hadn't gone exactly the way he had hoped. When his parents had seen Fuji walk downstairs that morning they immediately demanded an explanation seeing as how permission for the blue-tensai hadn't been giving. He knew one thing though; if they didn't hurry they would lose their chance to catch Echizen at the right time.

Akkadia: I'm too upset to keep writing

Inui: This has been going on quite awhile. I must take advantage of this time and record all this valuable data.

Eiji: Where are Kaidoh and Momo?

Taka: They took Oishi's advice literally and are now in a heated game of Gin Rummy.

Tezuka: 3 reviews = chapter 17


	17. Expanations and Good Byes

Akkadia: Hi guys *sneezes really loud*

Eiji: *plugs his ears* wow that was loud!

Momo: I'm guessing the authoress is sick.

Kaidoh: Way to state the obvious dumbass.

Inui: I have the perfect remedy to cure Akkadia's cold, *hold up pitcher with liquid the color of *censored*

Akkadia: Keep that away from me Inui!

Tezuka: The authoress has no ownership over any characters related to the prince of tennis manga and or anime. Suing is not an option.

Fuji: On with the fic.

Chapter 17 Explanations and Goodbyes

"Ryoma are you sure you want to do this? You said yourself the other night you don't have to go back till Sunday. Today's only Thursday."

Ryoma looked at his cousin and for what seemed like the 50th time in the last hour he nodded. "I have my reasons Nanako. I have to go back to America today. I have some business I need to take care of and if I don't handle it immediately I'll regret it later." It wasn't a complete lie. The business he needed to take care of was getting as far away from Tezuka and Fuji as he can. If he didn't go now he would regret it. He had spent the entire day getting his affairs in order and now he was leaving Tokyo like he planned.

Nanako wasn't sure what to make of her cousin's sudden outburst after returning home from being who knows where the entire night. But he had returned unharmed and unscathed so she and his parents had no room to say anything. "Is there anything you wish for me to tell your friends should they come looking for you?"

Ryoma zipped up his suitcase now fully packed and ready to go. He had called a taxi only 10 minutes ago so he knew he had to hurry. "Just send them my regards and apologies for not being able to attend any outings they might have planned for me."

"Seishounen your cab is here." Nanjiroh yelled upstairs.

"Well have a safe flight and call us when you get to America. And if you can, please come back more often. We know you have your tennis career but I hope that won't take up so much of your life you forget your family." Nanako said with a weepy smile on her face.

Ryoma almost felt bad for leaving after such a short visit but he knew he had to get away while he had the chance. "I'll visit more often I promise." He set his suitcase down and gave his cousin a hug before walking over to the one individual he would miss the most. "Oh Karupin. I wish I could have stayed with you longer." He picked up the Himalayan and held him close. "I love you." He set the cat down and picked up his suitcase. Heading down the stairs he stopped in front of his dad. "Looks like I owe you a match when I get back."

Nanjiroh for once wasn't anywhere near a tennis court or his stack of precious magazines. For once in his entire life he walked over to Ryoma and gave him a tight hug. "You be sure to come back sooner next time."

Ryoma tensed up for a moment but relaxed and returned the hug. Seconds later he pulled back when he heard the horn of the taxi honk. "Well I gotta go." He picked up his suitcase and headed out of the house. Climbing into the cab he looked at the driver. "Tokyo International please." As the cab drove away Ryoma leaned back with a huge sigh of relief. He was escaping. But as the cab drove past the street courts he couldn't help but notice he recognized two figures. Tezuka and Fuji. It looked like they were headed in the direction of his house. He watched as the figures got closer and the cab came to a stop. He looked forward to see they were behind a few cars at an intersection. Looking over he noticed Fuji tapping on Tezuka's shoulder and pointing towards the cab. In a fit of panic Ryoma ducked down and stayed there until the cab started moving again. "That was too close for comfort. Maybe they didn't see me."

But they had. They had seen him and were debating whether or not to try and follow the cab. They had spent a huge chunk of the morning trying to find the boy and decided they would have to look for him after school considering if they hadn't returned home to change when they did they would have been late. School was now over and the two of them had returned to their search. "Now what are we going to do?" Fuji asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Well-" Before Tezuka could finish answering his cellphone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the caller id before answering. "Momoshiro?"

"Tezuka-senpai can you and Fuji-senpai meet me and Kaidoh. We need to talk to you." Momoshiro answered right away.

"Is it about Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes it is." Momoshiro answered

"Where do you want us to meet you?" Tezuka inquired.

"Well we hoped to keep this conversation private. So if you have any suggestions of a place we could go." Momoshiro said.

Tezuka thought for a moment then turned to his boyfriend. "Do you know if your place will be empty today?"

Fuji thought for a moment himself and then smiled. "Yes, Yutta's back at St. Rudolphs, my parents are going on a trip for themselves and my sister should be working. Why is something wrong?"

"I'm not too sure. Momoshiro said he and Kaidoh wish to speak with us about Echizen. I think they may know where he went and what's going on with him." Tezuka explained. "They want to talk to us in private though so I'm hoping we may use your house for the discussion"

Fuji smiled warmly. "That shouldn't be a problem. Besides we should probably get something to eat and-" he pointed to the sky which was starting to grow cloudy. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Tezuka looked up and nodded. "Very well. Momoshiro can you meet us at Fuji's in an hour?"

"Sounds fine we'll see you there." Momoshiro answered.

"Oh Kunimitsu ask them if they wish to have dinner with us with us too." Fuji said.

"I heard Fuji-senpai and yes that would be fine thanks." Momoshiro responded. "Well see you in one hour."

Tezuka hung up the phone and turned to Fuji "Did you have plans for dinner or something?"

"Well since Taka's is just around the corner maybe we can see if he has any extra he can spare for takeout." Fuji pointed out.

Tezuka looked in the direction his boyfriend was pointing and sure enough they were just blocks from the Kawamura Sushi shop. "But I thought Kawamura was sick."

"He was but he called me earlier telling me he was feeling better. Don't forget Taka is one of my best friends." Fuji explained. "Plus he does owe me a favor so now would be a good time to get him to return that favor."

"Very well. Besides business for the Kawamura's is always helpful these days." Tezuka answered as he led Fuji towards the restaurant. "Let's go." When the reached the shop they were greeted by Inui who was just finishing his own meal.

"Ah Inui it's been awhile. I see you're feeling better." Fuji greeted the data tennis player with a smile.

"Yes, it seems I came down with a severe cold. I am fully healthy and will be able to return to practice once weather permits it." Inui answered, his glasses flashing in the fading sunlight.

"Sounds fine. I'll inform you when our next practice will be." Tezuka answered with a polite nod. "Well be glad to see you back in school as well. I hope the notes we provided for you helped you out."

Inui returned the smile to both Fuji and Tezuka. "Yes they were a big help. Well if you excuse me I must return home. If I get caught in the rain there is a 34 percent chance my cold will return." Without waiting for an answer the data tennis player headed out of the shop

Fuji turned to Kawamura who was finishing up taking care of one of his customers. "Taka if you have a moment may we speak with you?"

Kawamura looked up to see Fuji and Tezuka and smiled. "Oh hi guys. I'll be with you in just a minute if you wouldn't mind taking a seat."

Tezuka led Fuji to the counter and stopped when he realized he recognized the other people sitting at the counter as well. "Katayama-san Fukada-san it's good to see you again."

Fukada looked over and nodded means of respect. "Tezuka-senpai Fuji-senpai."

"Are you two-" Fuji asked noticing the 2nd year couple was holding hand under the counter.

"Um yes as a matter of fact we are." Fukada said causing his closest friend turned boyfriend to blush.

Although he didn't bother to dive into other people's business Tezuka couldn't help but grow a tad curious. "I see how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Katayama's blush grew darker. "About a week now."

"Took you guys long enough."

The others turned to see Kondo step into the shop. "Kon-chan!"

Kondo looked at Katayama and winced. "I've told you not to call me that Katayama-senpai." He walked up to the counter. "Kawamura-senpai, I'm here to pick up an order."

Kawamura smiled and walked to the back. "Ah yes Kondo here we go."

Kondo accepted the deliver and turned to Katayama and Fukada. "I'll see you two at school." Turning his attention to Tezuka and Fuji and nodded politely in means of respect before thanking Kawamura and heading out of the shop.

Kawamura walked over to Tezuka and Fuji, "Now what may I help you two with."

"Well Taka I'm wondering how fast you can put together Momoshiro's favorite dish Kaidoh's favorite dish my favorite dish and Tezuka's favorite dish." Fuji said.

Kawamura looked at the blue-eyed sadist wearily. "Exactly how soon do you need it?"

Tezuka looked at his watch. "Under 45 minutes."

"I take it you're making this the returning of the favor I owe you?" Kawamura asked looking at Fuji.

"Yes will it be possible for you to you to pull off?" Fuji asked.

"Maybe you should put a racquet in his hands. Kawa-senpai usually works faster when he's in burning mood doesn't he?" Katayama pointed out.

"Yuichi that's not polite." Fukada scolded his boyfriend.

"You two cut me to the quick. I am fast than you think." Kawamura said to the younger two. Turning his attention to Tezuka and Fuji he smiled. "I'll have it ready in 40 minutes."

True to his word 40 minutes later Kawamura had handed them the bags with the takeout in them and sent them off with a smile. "Taka is improving by leaps and bounds. It won't be long before he'll be able to open a shop of his own." Fuji praised.

"Very true. I remember back in middle school he made so many mistakes. Now he could almost be considered more talented then his father." Tezuka responded following his boyfriend back towards the Fuji Residence. Luck was on their side seeing as how the clouds had yet to open and release the rain the two of them knew was coming.

Stopping at an intersection Fuji turned to his boyfriend and tennis captain. "What time is it?"

Tezuka adjusted his hold on the bags he was carrying and looked at his watch. "We only have 5 minutes. Do you think we should call and tell them we' are running late?"

Fuji shook his head. "No, I know Momoshiro, he and Kaidoh won't show up on time. They never do, they are usually about 5 minutes late and it's still about a ten minute walk from here; less if we pick up our pace and not have to wait at all the intersections."

"Speaking of intersections we can go; it's clear." Tezuka pointed out and ran across to avoid any nearby traffic. As he ran the memory of pushing Echizen out of the way of the car lodged itself in his mind. He remembered how close that encounter had been and the result of the landing. He could still remember that first kiss and the one that followed in the hospital room. The younger boy's lips were so soft and hesitant yet firm and wanting at the same time. It had been nothing the brunette captain had ever felt before. He hadn't deepened the kiss fear of startling the younger boy so he couldn't say he knew what he had tasted like but a part of him yearned to learn that taste.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Tezuka snapped out of the trance he had subconsciously put himself in and looked at his boyfriend. "How could you tell?"

Fuji for a moment had a look of jealousy on his face as well in the tone of his voice as he spoke, "You always get that look on your face when you think of him." Looking away the blue-eyed tensai sighed deeply. "I will admit I cringed every time that look danced on your features. I knew you were thinking of him and I felt at the same time you were forgetting about me."

Tezuka could have sworn he felt the urge to run out in front of the next passing car. "Do you still get that feeling?"

Fuji looked up at his boyfriend. "Now that I know were balancing on the same beam I have no reason to do so." Looking a head he nudged his head. "Come on they're probably there by now." Picking up his pace the tensai and the tennis captain made it to Fuji's house just in time to see Kaidoh and Momoshiro approaching the house from the opposite direction. "Perfect timing. We got takeout from Taka's I hope that will be okay for dinner."

"Sounds fine we're starving." Momoshiro answered as he and Kaidoh followed their senpai into Fuji's house.

"So we're eating then giving you the explanation is that right?" Tezuka inquired.

Kaidoh looked at his former captain and nodded. "Yes but there's no guarantee you're going to like what we're going to tell you."

Oishi: Another cliffy yet again.

Eiji: Why does she keep doing that?

Inui: It keeps her happy.

Ryoma: well either way does anyone know what she's on to?

Tezuka: When it comes to Akkadia it's best not to jump to conclusions.

Akkadia: *after a coughing fit* Rightly worded Tezuka.

Taka: 3 reviews= chapter 18.


	18. Good News and Explanations

Akkadia:Hey everyone.

Kikumaru: wow she's finally got this chapter up. What the heck took so long?

Ryoma: If I had to guess; life.

Akkadia You are correct sir!

Tezuka: The authoress has no ownership over any characters mentioned in the Prince of Tennis franchise. Suing is not an option.

Chapter 18:Good News and Explanations

For the tenth time within a period of an hour Ryoma looked around the airport for any possible sign of either Tezuka or Fuji. He released a sigh of relief when he confirmed the coast being clear. Glancing up at the clock he groaned, "How much longer is this going to take?" His cellphone responded by sounding a very annoying ringtone. "Argh Oyaji must have changed it on me." At first he didn't want to answer, fear of the caller being either Tezuka or Fuji. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he checked the caller id before answering, "You have impeccable timing coach considering it's in the middle of the night over there."

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me, Ryoma. But if it's coming from you I'm not sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. As for the time I was too excited to sleep so I had to call you."

Ryoma groaned, "That should be taken as a compliment Jon. But I suggest you not get used to it. Now why are you calling?"

"Well I know I gave you the week off but I'm wondering if you can fly back over within the next day or so." Jon answered, "There happens to be a favor I wish to ask of you."

Ryoma bit his lip before groaning, "Jon the last time you asked me a favor the results well Im still traumatized from it."

Jon chuckled. " I suppose that did turn out to be quite the fiasco. But trust me this is something completely different."

Ryoma stood up to wake his sleeping muscle back up having sat in the same position for nearly an hour. "Brief me on the details."

"Well remember you said you may want to start helping in that children's group?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. "You mean you-" The golden-eyed tennis prodigy had secretly wanted to help out disabled kids who wanted to play tennis but had never been able to find the time nor the rights to get near the kids.

"Yep it's all settled. If you still want to they would like to help you set up the class for three days in the week." Jon explained. "What do you think about that?"

Ryoma smiled. "I think my flight needs to hurry the hell up and be announced."

Momoshiro looked across the table to see no one had even touched their food. Since the moment they had entered Fuji's house the tension between the four of them had skyrocketed. The middle school captain cleared his throat and reached for his chopsticks before placing some of his dinner into his mouth. "Thank you for getting this you two."

Fuji picked up his own chopsticks and took a bite as well. "You should thank Taka next time you're at the shop. He put that all together in record time."

Kaidoh hissed. "We'll do that."

Tezuka had kept quiet the entire time and almost felt his stomach turn when he swallowed his own meal. Although he knew it would be pointless to just rush to America after Echizen without any explanation he couldn't help but feel they were wasting time just sitting there.

"Uh Tezuka-senpai are you all right?" Momoshiro asked giving his former tennis captain a questionable glance. "You've barely touched your food."

Tezuka looked up and noticed the others were looking at him with worried expressions on their face. "Gomen I guess I don't have much of an appetite right now." He pushed the food away to prove his point.

Momoshiro put his chopsticks down and looked up. "Well I guess that means the explanation starts now."

Kaidoh leaned back in his chair. "Actually I think you two should explain yourselves. Explain your reasons for making Echizen cry."

Fuji opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt Tezuka's hand on his forearm. He looked over at his boyfriend who was now wearing could almost pass as an expression of anger.

Tezuka stood up, "I don't believe that's any of your business Kaidoh."

Kaidoh stood up as well and started to speak only to be cut off by Momoshiro.

"With all due respect Tezuka-senpai, if someone makes my best friend in the world shed tears I think I have the right to know why." Momoshiro bit his lip hoping he hadn't stepped his bounds.

"So he was crying." Tezuka murmured to himself. He looked over at Fuji to see him sporting a look of guilt. "I guess we do have some explaining to do. But let's sit down first, this may take a while." The others nodded in agreement and sat back down taking a moment to calm down. "Okay first off the two of you have to realize we never intended to hurt Echizen like that. The last thing we wanted was to make him cry."

Momoshiro drummed his fingers on the edge of the table. "I see and yet you did make him cry. What we want to is why?"

"You two know that Tezuka and I have been dating for quite some time now. Well I found out not to long ago that he had feelings for Echizen as well." Fuji began feeling guilt build up in his chest. "Being like any normal boyfriend I got jealous. I decided I was going to make Tezuka jealous by hanging out with Echizen as much as I could."

"And by doing that you hurt two people you claim to care about." Kaidoh hissed glaring at his two seniors. "You sure you're not just using them to make yourself feel better."

Fuji's blue eyes widened and he reached across the table, "Don't you dare even allow the thought of me just using Kunimitsu and Ryoma to enter your mind. How dare you even suggest such a thing."

Tezuka reached over and took hold of his boyfriend's arm. "Shusuke calm down." He looked over to see both Momo and Kaidoh's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"As far as we know that's the first time we have ever heard you call each other by your first names." Momoshiro pointed out.

Kaidoh looked down, "Gomen Fuji-senpai I didn't mean-"

Fuji shook his head. "No it's okay." He looked up and widened his eyes again, "But if you even think-"

Tezuka reached over and pulled the blue-eyed brunette into a quick kiss. "I said calm down." He turned to the others. "Let's just continue okay. First off what has Echizen told you? I know he talks to you more than anyone."

Momoshiro nodded then explained everything that Echizen had told him and Kaidoh. "I've never seen him that upset before."

Fuji looked away wringing his napkin under the table whilst Tezuka was trying to figure out a way to word his next thoughts.

Kaidoh looked up. "What would you two do if you saw him again?"

Fuji sighed. "That's easy; apologize."

Momoshiro rolled his eyes. "After what you two did to him I highly doubt a simple apology will correct any amount of damage."

Tezuka folded his arms in front of his chest. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Go see him and explain everything to him then apologize you're head off." Kaidoh answered,

"But it would take days to get to the U.S We'd need the money for plane tickets, leave from school-" Fuji started.

"Wait how did you know Echizen went back to America?" Momoshiro asked surprised.

"We saw him in a cab when we were on our way to his house this morning." Tezuka explained.

"We see. Well, tell you what. If you two can get permission from your folks and from the school to go to America, we'll take care of the rest." Kaidoh hissed lightly.

Fuji looked over, "How are you going to do that exactly?"

Momoshiro smiled. "Trust us."

Ryoma walked up to the service desk and rang a bell that was provided. Surprisingly for an airport there was no line leading up to this particular terminal. "Excuse me?"

A woman dressed in a blue uniform filing her nails looked up. "Yes young man can I help you?"

"Do you know when flight-" he looked at his ticket, "701 is supposed to depart? I've been waiting for nearly 6 hours."

The woman set her filer down and turned to her computer. After the clickity-clack of the keyboard tapping she looked up. "Oh I'm sorry to say that flight has been cancelled to due to a storm."

It was then Ryoma looked outside to see the sky colored an angry dark gray and he winced noticeably.

"Are you all right young man?" the woman asked.

"Can you tell me the earliest flight to America?" Ryoma asked, "I have some urgent business I need to take care of as soon as possible

The woman turned back to her computer. "Well let's just take a look here… ah! I believe if weather clears up we will have a flight to California first thing tomorrow morning around 10:00 am. Would you like to book you for that?"

"Will I be reimbursed for flight 701?" Ryoma asked reaching into his pocket and feeling for the credit card his mom had given him. _We'll put the bill in your father's name. _She had told him.

"But of course but if you'd like to transfer your payment from flight 701 to flight 105 you can. Did you still want 2nd class?"

"Yes please."

"Okay just one moment." More typing of the keys. "Okay here we go. The amount for this flight is $200 less since the destination is closer. The remaining balance can either be mailed to you in check form or you may place the amount on a tab for future flights."

"I think I'll take it in check form." Ryoma said. He pulled a business card out and handed it to the woman. "Please mail the check to this address."

The woman accepted the card and typed in the address. "Very well the check will be mailed within 7-10 business days." She handed him his ticket and smiled. "Oh and if you are in need of accommodations for the night feel free to stay at the hotel across the street from the airport."

Ryoma gripped his credit card in his pocket and smiled. "I'll do that thank you." He picked up his suitcase and turned heel. "I guess I have no choice." He headed across the street to the hotel and checked in to a room for the night. "Mom gave me this I might as well put it to good use."

Once he was settled for the night he reached for his cell phone and called the last number contacted. After a few rings he was answered by a groan. "This had better be good Ryoma."

"I'm just calling to let you know I won't be arriving until probably sometime late tomorrow. My flight was cancelled." Ryoma answered. "I am coming back my arrival will just be delayed. I was hoping you can inform the group for me."

"Of course of course, is everything okay?"

"Yes everything's fine. Just let them know okay?"

"Okay we'll see you when you get here."

Ryoma hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. He walked to the bathroom to find a decently sized tub and smiled. "Well since I'm here I might as well put this to good use."

Momoshiro helped clean up the dishes and turned to Fuji. "If we're just about done I need to go make a phone call."

"Sure no problem. Would you guys like to stay and watch a movie or something?" Fuji offered. "I'm going to be on my own again tonight."

"Oh go ahead and ask Viper." Momoshiro answered before reaching for his cell phone and walking out of the room. "I'll just step outside for a minute." Without another word the dunk-smash player closed the outside door and pushed one of the speed dials. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Oishi-senpai, is Kikumaru-senpai there with you?"

"Yes he is. Is something wrong Momo?" Oishi asked.

"No nothing's wrong its just Kaidoh and I have a huge favor to ask you."

Seigaku: (save Tezuka and Ryoma and Fuji): What the *censored*!

Akkadia: I have to end there so get off my back.

Inui: I have noticed my screen time is quite limited.

Akkadia: That's what you get for blowing up my kitchen.

Taka: 3 reviews= chapter 19.


	19. The Favor

Akkadia: Hey guys.

Eiji: It's about time she posted this!

Oishi: The authoress had business to take care of.

Akkadia: Yeah so get off my back.

Tezuka: Akkadia does not own us so dont' sue.

Fuji: On with the story.

Chapter 19: The Favor

"Can't sleep?"

Tezuka felt his entire body tense up when he heard his boyfriend's voice cut through the dark room. Thanks to the weather being with him and against him at the same time, he had wound up spending the night at Fuji's. Since the two of them had the entire house to themselves the urge to 'spend some quality time' had been strong but they couldn't find the motivation to do anything. When the two of them had climbed into Fuji's bed Tezuka had kept his distance. Luckily for him his boyfriend didn't object.

Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table the Seigaku High Captain realized it was going on 1 in the morning he had sat up prepared to make himself some tea to hopefully get some sleep. "Not really."

Fuji had been staring at one of his many cacti for the past hour. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind to shut down and rest. When he had heard his bed shift indicating Tezuka moving he had cut through the silence by speaking. Hearing his boyfriend's answer made him feel a little better. "Do you still remember that recipe for that tea Inui told you about?" He sat up and shoved his feet into a pair of slippers.

"That stuff did help didn't it?" Tezuka slid into a pair of slippers as well. "I believe I do remember it. Perhaps we should enjoy a cup and hopefully get enough sleep to function tomorrow. "

"Come on let's go." Fuji led Tezuka down to the kitchen where he watched the brown-eyed brunette prepare the tea. "I wonder if school will be closed again due to the weather."

Tezuka finished preparing the tea and poured it into two cups. "I'm almost hoping it is. For one we both need the sleep and I don't think I could concentrate on my studies with all that has been happening."

"Speaking of that how do you think we are going to get to America?" Fuji asked adding a touch of milk to cool the steaming liquid sitting in front of him.

"I'm still working on that myself." Tezuka admitted. "I could we are going to check out the Liberty Court Tennis Convention but then we would have to convince the coach to let us."

"Well considering we haven't been able to practice much scouting out competition would be the next best thing besides training to do wouldn't it?" Fuji asked feeling eyelids grow heavy. "What is in this tea? It really does pack a punch doesn't it?"

Tezuka took a sip from his own cup. "I promised Inui I wouldn't reveal the secret."

"Fair enough." Fuji said chuckling. He stood up allowing a yawn to escape his lips. "I'm going back to bed then."

"I'll join you in a few minutes." Tezuka answered as he sipped his tea feeling the effects kick in almost immediately. He was surprised that Fuji couldn't the tea was peppermint, a very potent dose of peppermint. Finishing his own cup the Seigaku High captain cleaned the cups then made his way up the stairs to Fuji's room. Being careful not to awaken his sleeping lover Tezuka curled up under the covers and allowed himself drift off to sleep.

Oishi rolled over and found himself staring at his small aquarium. He knew understood why the fishes fascinated him so much but then again Fuji had an obsession for cacti and Eiji liked teddy bears and plushies. Well Eiji's fondness for stuffed animals fit his cute demeanor. Despite the fact being exhausted from the days activites he found he was unable to get a full nights sleep. His phone call with Momoshiro earlier kept replaying in his mind.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

_ "Hey Oishi-senpai, is Kikumaru-senpai there with you?"_

_"Yes he is. Is something wrong Momo?" Oishi asked_

_"No nothing's wrong its just Kaidoh and I have a huge favor to ask you."_

_Oishi looked at the phone for several seconds unsure if he had hurt his kouhai right. "A favor? What is it?"_

_"I can't really explain it over the phone but can you meet Kaidoh and I at Kawamura Sushi tomorrow after school?" Momoshiro asked._

_"As long as we don't have practice we should be able to." Oishi answered._

_"Okay good and could you also ask Inui-senpai if he can come to?" Momoshiro requested. "I'd call him myself but my battery's about to go dead."_

_Oishi wasn't sure if that was just an excuse or if the Seigaku captain's phone was going dead. "Sure we'll see you there tomorrow."_

_"Thanks senpai. Have a good night."_

Momoshiro had never told Oishi he needed a favor let alone a big favor. He only hoped it was something trivial, something he wouldn't need to be losing sleep over. But he was losing sleep. Luckily for him he had gotten some sleep so he decided that was better than nothing. Rolling over he closed his eyes and hugged the pillow Eiji had used earlier. His boyfriend's scent of strawberries and cream was still lingering and Oishi breathed it in deeply. If anything could put him to sleep this could.

Ryoma reached over to check phone to see the time flash 2:30. Normally he would be sound asleep right now but thanks to the fact so much was rushing through his mind he found he couldn't fall asleep no matter what he tried. Despite the fact he had had a fun time with his senpai he wondered if his trip here to Japan had been a good idea. "Maybe I should have just stayed for Kikumaru-senpai's party then left."

Kicking off the covers he padded over to the window and peeked through the blinds. The weather by then had cleared up but the airport across the street was dead, which was surprising to him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he plopped himself back down on the bed and reached for the remote. He was going to have to force himself to sleep and the only way to do so was to put something boring on tv. Within two hours he managed to fall back to sleep.

Ryoma's slumber was interrupted when his alarm went off. At first it was very tempting to throw the beeping device across the room but he remembered he had a flight to catch. Kicking off the covers he quickly moved to his suitcase and slipped into a pair of jeans and black shirt having slept in his boxers.

Knowing he probably wouldn't be able to stomach the food on the plane he raided the mini bar; packing all that was provided before sliding into his shoes. He headed down to the lobby to return the room key then headed across the street to the airport with 45 minutes to spare.

Not wanting to have a mishap again after going through the baggage check he walked up to the counter. After standing in line for only ten minutes he reached the receptionist. "Excuse me, is flight 105 still heading to San Francisco?"

"Um let me take a look." After some clickity-clacking on the keyboard the lady in uniform looked up. "Yes that flight will start it's boarding in approximately 30 minutes at gate 139."

"Okay thank you very much." Ryoma said before walking towards the specified gate. Before he could reach his destination he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sneaking back to America without even telling me? Where's the love?"

Ryoma turned around to see Kevin standing no more than 5 feet away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Kevin didn't say anything as he walked up to the counter and returned a few minutes later with a ticket. "Coach called me this morning. Said he wanted me to get on the next plane to America. Guess the earliest one goes to San Francisco so-"

"Wait don't tell me you just bought a ticket for flight 105!" Ryoma asked hoping he'd hear the answer 'no'.

"Yep 2nd class to be exact." Kevin said holding his ticket up. He glanced at Ryoma's ticked and smirked. "Looks like you and I are sitting next to each other again."

Ryoma looked at both tickets and wondered if God was in a 'pick on Echizen Ryoma' mood. Shrugging he walked over to the seats nearest the boarding tunnel and sat down. "So coach called you?"

"Yeah, said he wanted me to find you and get on the same plane as you so we'd both arrive around the same time." Kevin explained. "My guess is so he doesn't have to explain things more than once. You know how much he hates that."

Ryoma said nothing as he reached into his duffle and pulled out a granola bar. Considering he had skipped breakfast his stomach was grumbling and he needed something to quiet it. Before he could take a bite he was taken by surprise when Kevin spoke up again.

"What is going on with you?"

Ryoma broke eye contact. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?" Kevin asked.

Ryoma visibly cringed. "It wasn't important."

"Like hell it wasn't!" Kevin said slightly raising his voice. "You idiot do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard that you had been hit by a car? What would coach have said had heard about this?"

"It wasn't that big a deal. I had no life threatening injuries and I've told you before I'm not discussing my personal life with anyone unless I choose." Ryoma answered getting irritated with his friend.

"I'm not saying you have to Ryoma. But you could have at least called. I had to find out via the paper." Kevin said. Seconds later they heard the first boarding call. "Come on let's go." The two gathered their carry on bags, showed their tickets and boarded the plane.

Once Ryoma was in his seat he let a sigh of relief escape his lips without even realizing it. "I made it."

Kevin gave the black-green haired boy a quizzical look. "What do you mean you made it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Something's going on with you and I'm going to find out one-way or the others. So either I'll talk to one of your friends or I'll hear it from you." Kevin threatened. "Now are you going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Ryoma sighed deeply knowing if he didn't give Kevin some details he'd get hounded the entire flight. "Fine I'll tell you but after take off."

Kevin sat back in his seat with a very satisfied expression on his face.

"Taka-senpai?"

Kawamura's head popped up from behind the counter to see Momoshiro and Kaidoh entering the shop, "Ah welcome! I heard from Kikumaru and Oishi you two have favor to ask."

"Yes there's something going on between Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai and Echizen that we think needs to get resolved sooner rather than later." Momoshiro explained. "But in order to pull it off we need everyone's help."

"O'chibi's involved?" Kikumaru piped up after entering the shop with Oishi right behind him. "Where is O'chibi anyway?"

"He went back to America. His flight left yesterday." Kaidoh explained.

"You mean he was flying in that terrible weather?" Oishi and Kawamura both asked ironically in unison.

"Highly unlikely." Inui spoke up having entered the shop. "The airport would never allow flights in weather like what we had last night. The chances are very high he stayed in the city overnight and caught an early morning flight."

"True." Kikumaru said as he took a seat at the counter. "So since we're having the meeting here does it include a meal?"

Kawamura walked around the counter, "Tell you what, things have been pretty quiet the past hour or two so why don't I close up early and we'll have the shop to ourselves?"

"Won't you get in trouble from your dad?" Oishi asked.

"No he doesn't mind it if the shop is quiet." Kawamura answered. After he closed up the doors he turned to the others. "I'll get you all some dinner on me then Momoshiro and Kaidoh can ask us their favor."

The others gratefully thanked and accepted the free meals and dug in when the food was served.

"Now what is it you two want to ask us?"

"Well first off who knows what's going on between those three?" Momoshiro asked

"Basically all of us. We don't know the details besides those three winding up in a awkward love triangle." Oishi answered for all of them.

"Well it seems both Fuji and Tezuka are in love with Echizen and they both want to tell them how they feel and apologize." Kaidoh said.

"So they want to make peace with him correct?" Kawamura asked.

"Yes but since Echizen is now on his way to America, Viper and I thought we could help Fuji and Tezuka get there and sort things out." Momoshiro said. "Now we'd understand if you guys say no but we were thinking if we all pitched in we'd be able to get plane tickets and hotel fare for those two to get to America at least for a day or two so they could clear things up with Echizen." He looked at all of them not sure if what their answers would be but hoped they would be positive.

Akkadia: This story is longer than I thought it was going to be.

Momo: Well you wrote it so it's not surprising.

Kaidoh: what I want to know is why she keeps doing all these damn cliffhangers.

Inui: It keeps her happy.

Akkadia: (in chibi mood) Yep!

Ryoma: 3 reviews = chapter 20


	20. Is it the end or the beginning?

Akkadia: Hey guys (in uniform taking orders)

Ryoma : Do I even want to know the reason behind her not updating this till now?

Tezuka: The authoress had work, she was in the middle of moving and she's had writer's block.

Inui: According to my data this is the last chapter of the story.

Seigaku: (save Tezuka and Inui) WHAT?

Akkadia: What? did you think it was going to go on forever?

Eiji: Does that mean we get a happy ending?

Akkadia: Do my dislaimer and I may tell you.

Eiji: Kadi-chan doesn't own Prince of tennis. Any characters not mentioned in the manga or anime do however belong to her so don't sue. Now you going to tell me?

Akkadia: If you want to find out, read the chapter.

Oishi: On with the fic!

Chapter 20: Is it the end or the beginning?

A/N: That's right folks this is the last chapter for Confused Emotions. It all ends here! Will they have a happy ending? I'm not telling XD! Read and find out. Also sorry for not updating till now. I had writer's block badly and only now did I get inspired so hope you enjoy!

Kevin Smith leaned back against the bench a face towel in one hand and his water bottle in the other. Despite just finishing up a massive work out his racing heart was the last thing on his mind. No what he could only think of was one particular boy who had told him something he never thought he'd hear him say.

_True to his word Ryoma had taken Kevin back to the hotel where the were greeted by the staff who immediately recognized their 'returning sports celebrities'. Deciding now was a good a time as any to explain to Kevin all that had happen to him in Tokyo Ryoma led him up to his hotel room which was surprisingly still vacant despite the hotel's popularity._

_"Sit down anywhere. I wanna change quick." Ryoma said as he threw his luggage on one of the beds. He reached into the suitcase and pulled out a pair lf black shorts and a plain white shirt. "I'll be right out."_

_Kevin did as told and took a seat on the big comforter chair provided by the hotel. It wouldn't be long before their coach would have the two of them sharing an apartment. Until then they were settled enough in living in the hotel. It also helped their coach was friends with the hotel owner and as long as they kept their rooms nice and house keeping was only needed to wash the sheets of the bed regularly and provide fresh towels they were able to stay there for a fraction of the cost_. _Kevin would miss living in the hotel but all good things must come to an end._

_Ryoma walked out of the bathroom and threw his dirty clothes into a pile in the corner. They would sit there for now until he used the provided washer and drier. He took a set on the bed and flopped down against it taking a deep breath._

_"So you gonna start talking or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Kevin asked._

_Ryoma tiltedhis head so he could see Kevin and gave him a glare that would even make Fuji or Kaidoh want to back off._

_"You promised you would tell me what was going on during the flight and you wound up falling asleep. Now that we are back you're rested up and have no other excuse you better start talking. Don't forget I do have your friend's numbers too." Kevin said._

_Ryoma adjusted his position so he was laying on his side. "Fine you want an explanation I'll give you one. I'm in love."_

_Kevin nearly fell out of his chair at those three words. "Wait come again? Did you just say you're in love?"_

_"Yes but with two separate people." Ryoma then proceeded to tell Kevin everything that had happened. Once he was finished he waited for his friend's response._

_"So you decided to run away and not confront the two of them?"Kevin asked. "If I were you I would have made them both explain everything."_

_"What would have been there to explain?" Ryoma asked. "Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai are together and happy. I don't want to pull them apart because I know if I do it wouldn't be good."_

_"You wouldn't know unless you try."Kevin protested. _

_Ryoma sat up forcefully. "I can't Kevin don't you get it? I love those two enough I'll give them up so they can be happy."_

_Kevin rose to his feet and headed towards the door. "I understand where you're coming from Ryoma, but are you sure leaving them is what they wanted you to do?"_

_Ryoma didn't answer his friend as he walked to the mini-bar, which had been restocked and grabbed a can of ponta. He needed something calming and familiar to him to hold on to even if it was something as simple as a can of soda._

_"I don't believe that Ryoma and although I want to desperately push you to go back there and face them I'm going to leave it be because I trust you'll do the right thing." Kevin said before leaving the room closing the door quietly behind him._

Kevin still remembered the explanation and his faith in Ryoma. But it seemed the other boy was as stubborn as ever and had poured himself into his training.

"Okay that's enough Ryoma. I want you and Kevin to run 20 laps around the courts and we'll call it a day." Their couch voiced his instructions.

Ryoma caught the incoming tennis ball and started bouncing it on the rim of his racquet. "I can't do the laps I have to get to that meeting." He had finally been able to work with the disabled kids and the staff wanted to meet with him to make a permanent schedule that could work around his own schedule as well as any tournaments he might be signed up for.

"Oh yes of course that's right. Well you better get a shower and get going."

Ryoma nodded as he gathered his stuff and headed into the locker room where he could take a shower and change in peace. Once he was cleaned up he had changed into a decent choice of attire, something casual yet nice looking; a pair of dark jeans and a dark green sweater.

After the meeting Ryoma had spent some time with the kids and got to know a few of their names. He knew if his senpai tachi had seen him they never would have believed his actions. When it came to healthy normal bratty kids he couldn't stand them. But these kids had never been offered a chance to do anything and he had matured enough to know that wasn't fair. So he had used his connections and talents to form a small organization to help kids who were disabled or told they couldn't do it. He gave them a chance because that's all they needed. What they did with that chance was up to them.

"Well we will see you in a few days Mr. Echizen."

Ryoma genuinely smiled as he shook the hands of all the directors whom he had spoken too. Surprisingly they weren't just suits and business typhoons. They were actual parents and people who agreed with his idea. "Thank you." He was about to head out of the room when one of the kids had stopped him. Remembering the girl by the way she walked; with a noticeable limp he knelt down thanking the fact he was able to do that now that he was no longer short. "What is it Cassie?"

"Coach upset." Cassie said not sugar coating things. "Coach is hurt so coach needs a hug."

Ryoma winced. He hated hugs from anyone save two certain brunettes whom he had removed from his conscience or at least he thought he had. "Cassie thank you but I don't need-

Cassie giggled. "Not me those two!"

Ryoma tensed up when he saw the girls' bony finger pointing behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to realize he knew whom she was pointing at. "Cassie I will see you in a few days. You keep practicing okay?"

Cassie smiled. "Aye aye coach!" she limped back into the facility.

Ryoma's smile disappeared as soon as the young girl was out of sight.

"Echizen-"

"Don't." Ryoma said with a sharp tone. "Just don't. You never should have come here. Go home and leave me alone. You two have each other. I left because it was the only thing I could do. Now that I'm finally living my life how I want you two had to come in and ruin everything. Now I can accept a few minutes of e life being tainted but if you two don't leave I'll-"

"Is that what you think? You think we wanted you to leave? Did it ever occur to you we thought we deserved an explanation? Or that we wanted to apologize to you for hurting you so badly?" Fuji asked stepping forward. "I know I started this all and I'm gonna finish it."

Roma shook his head. "No you didn't start it, I did. I came back. If I had never returned to Japan none of this would have happened."

"That's not true and you know it." Tezuka said. "Now we understand you want nothing to do with us now but could you at least let us explain ourselves then we'll leave. That's all we want is to explain and have yhou explain why you did what you did in return."

Ryoma turned around and couldn't believe it. Both Fuji and Tezuka had been crying. Although tears hadn't been shed recently their eyes alone showed it. The young tennis prodigy had grown so close to the two of them he could read them almost better then them themselves. "Fine I'll take you guys to my hotel. Might as well get some rest there too. I don't think any flights are leaving for Japan."

Tezuka nodded as he and Fuji followed Ryoma towards a car that was waiting for the tennis prodigy. Inside the car was another boy whom he recognized from that last tournament. 'Ah Kevin isn't it?"

Kevin looked up from his game consule. "Oh if it isn't the stone-faced captain and the creepy genius."

Ryoma winced at the nicknames given to his senpai. "shut up they're here as guests."

Kevin put his game down. "Last I checked you didn't want anything to do with these two."

Ryoma leaned back against the seat of the limo. "That's right and I still don't but they did come all the way here so I guess I can at least hear them out." Looking over he asked. "By the way how did you two get here?"

Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other. "Let's just saw a lot of favors are owed and a lot strings were pulled."

Ryoma only shrugged as he leaned against his set and watched the happening of New York go by. He really didn't want to hear their explanation but he also knew if he didn't he would regret it later. So he decided he would just listen and get it over with.

When they finally arrived at the hotel the car dropped them off at the back of the hotel as to not draw attention to the famous tennis players. Ryoma and Kevin led Tezuka and Fuji towards one of the elevators and the four of them went their separate ways, Kevin in one direction and Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji in the other. "Don't mind the mess in the room." He said out of habit as he slid his keycard into the door.

"So yo're staying in a hotel?" Tezuka observed.

"Yeah that is until coach can get an apartment for Kevin and I to share. I'm under my parents watch via calls and emails and whatnot. Plus they trust my coach to keep an eye on me. Not that I'm one to cause trouble." He threw his jacket off, "Have a seat wherever. I need to change quick." He walked to the closet pulled out anew attire and walked into the bathroom.

Tezuka looked at Fuji. "You know I'm surprised he's letting us do this."

Fuji sat down on the bed and motioned for his boyfriend to sit next to him. "Well let's not waste this chance. "

Tezuka gently placed a kiss on the blue-eyed tensai's lips. "Trust me I don't plan to."

Ryoma could hear the two of them talking despite their quiet tones and sighed. He was starting to regret his decision to let them come back here with him. Once he was changed he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the mini bar pulling out a can of Ponta and two bottles of mineral water. "Here." He handed the two the waters and sat down on the bed opposite them. Opening his Ponta he took a long drink before setting the can on the bedside table and looking up. "All right you two wanted to explain, let's here it."

Fuji had opened his water and took a small sip but Tezuka's remained untouched. "First of Echizen do you know how we both feel about you?"

Ryoma looked down. "I know that Tezuka feels something towards me. But I think that's what started this whole thing. I know how I feel about both of you. But you-" he focused on Fuji. "You never told me how you felt. You just used me to make Tezuka jealous. You have no idea how badly that hurt me. So I decided I wasn't going to take it anymore and that's why I left."

Fuji sighed. "Echiz- no Ryoma. I was confused at first. I did feel jealousy beyond believe any time I saw you and Kunimitsu together. But then I realized why. I wanted to be a part of what you two were sharing despite you not knowing you two were sharing something. Yes Kunimitsu was my boyfriend and you were just another side crush but then I realized it wasn't just a crush, that Kunimitsu did love you almost as much as he loved me if not more."

"That's true. I did love you both but equally." Tezuka said. "But I had no idea how to approach the matter without hurting one of you so I tried to let it play out on it's own. That backfired because we lost you Ryoma."

Ryoma by this time and pulled one of his pillows from the headboard and was hugging it closely to his chest. "Fuji-senpai, why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

"Because I wasn't sure of my feelings towards you until recently. I guess I really started to notice after you left. The thought of losing you and Kunimitsu had become to much for me." Fuji answered. "All those kisses I stole even that first one last year in the bathroom, it was because I was starting to like you and over time it has developed into feelings deeper than I can believe. But that doesn't mean my feelings towards Kunimitsu have waned in the least."

Tezuka set his water down on the bed still unopened and walked rose up from the bed. Seconds later he had pinned Ryoma underneath him and was kissing him full force. The only thing keeping the two fo them from touching was the pillow. Breaking the kiss he looked between both Ryoma and Fuji. "I don't want to choose between the two of you and I'm not going to." He pulled Fuji towards him and kissed him deeply. "I don't care about the consequences. If I can have both of you I'm going to."

Fuji had been almost as startled by Tezuka's actions as Ryoma had been. Fuji returned the kiss given to him by his boyfriend before capturing Ryoma's lips with his own. "Ryoma you above everyone else deserves to be loved. You have gone through so much and it's all mine and Kunimitsu's fault." He pulled back and held tight to his new lover. "Please let us make it up to you."

Ryoma captured Tezuka's lips. "I do forgive you guys but this is so much to take in. Are you sure you two can handle me?"

"If we can handle you an entire year at school a relationship will seem like a piece of cake." Fuji answered as he captured Ryoma's lips again. Despite wanting to deepen the kiss it was broken off by a yawn.

Ryoma faintly chuckled when Tezuka yawned as well. "You two must be suffering from jetlag. Why don't you get some sleep? I have some things I need to take care of today. Feel free to stay here. There's a second keycard in that drawer if you wish to leave the room for any reason." He kissed them both deeply savoring the different flavors their lips provided.

Fuji removed his jacket and climbed under the blankets of the bed. "Come on Kunimitsu, lets' get some sleep. The sooner we wake up the sooner I'll be able to assure myself that this isn't a dream."

Tezuka was about to say something but was interrupted when Ryoma walked over and captured Fuji's lips in the deepest most passionate kiss he could muster. "Ryoma…"

Ryoma broke the kiss on Fuji and proceeded to kiss Tezuka the same way. "Trust me a kiss like that couldn't' feel that way in your dreams." He said before smirking, grabbing his keycard and heading out the door.

Tezuka and Fuji both looked at the now closed door wide eyed before looking at each other. What had they gotten themselves into?

Momoshiro: That's all she wrote; literally.

Akkadia: very funny Momo. Now as hyou can see I have made it so I can do a bonus chapter if my readers want it.

Ryoma: (blushes) You dont' mean a-

Tezuka: a scene like that is expected in a story like this so if the readers request it I will not refuse.

Fuji: (cuddling up towards Tezuka) Don't be so serious about it Kunimitsu.

Ryoma: (pouts)

Tezuka: (pulls Ryoma into a kiss) No pouting.

Eiji: if you want Kadi-chan to write the bonus chapter let her know. Otherwise those who read the chapter and story we hope you enjoyed!


End file.
